Sujeto A8 La débil
by Chalx1
Summary: Dos meses antes de la llegada de Thomas, una joven aparece en la caja. Ellie tendrá que acostumbrarse a manejar una vida sin recuerdos dentro del Área, rodeada de hombres y de un Corredor que hará de sus días algo más llevadero. Minhoxoc. Romance. CAP XVI UP!
1. I

**N/A:** _¡Hola, Larchos! ¿Cómo están? Como verán, esta es mi primera historia por esta sección pero no la primera que escribo. Me presento: Soy Charles/Carla/Carly o como prefieran llamarme. Espero que puedan disfrutar este Fanfic sobre MR, haciendo más énfasis en Minho y mi OC. En fin, los dejo con el capítulo :3_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Ninguno de los personajes de Maze Runner me pertenece. James Dashner es el único dueño._

 **I**

Ascenso.

Sentía el ascenso del elevador por todo su cuerpo. Su estómago se retorcía al mismo tiempo que su corazón aumentaba de ritmo y la sensación de elevación le calaba los músculos provocando que estos se tensaran considerablemente. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados, intentando divisar algo con la vista pero la oscuridad imperaba y eso le causó frustración. No tenía idea de dónde estaba. Y es que no tenía idea de nada; y ese nada incluía el vacío total de en su mente. Solo un nombre vagaba por sus pensamientos — _Ellie_ —, y aunque intentaba recrear otra memoria a partir de eso no lo logró. El ascensor, maltrecho y maloliente, se sacudió violentamente por un segundo. El pánico se apoderó de ella y la obligó a sujetarse de la reja que la rodeaba. El suelo sucio era un cuadrado de metal frio y hueco que resonaba con cada paso torpe que ella daba.

Respiró profundamente, intentado recobrar la compostura y de alguna manera muy pobre, sus recuerdos. Sus intentos fueron inútiles, provocando que en su cara se plasmara el horror, la frustración y la confusión, todo junto. El ascensor continuaba elevándose sin darle una pista de cuánto tiempo faltaba para que llegara a su destino. Y entonces pensó en su destino. ¿Dónde se encontraba? ¿Hacia dónde se dirigía?

El revoltijo de sus tripas no cesó e incluso creyó sentir que aumentaba. Se dejó caer hacia atrás, sentándose en el metal, y contuvo las ganas de devolver el contenido de su estómago —a pesar de que estaba totalmente vacío—. Un nuevo sacudón hizo que se aferrara con fuerza de la reja e instintivamente cerró los ojos con fuerza. Quería que esa pesadilla se detuviera aunque algo le decía que eso no era un mal sueño sino la más cruda realidad.

Tras unos minutos de larga espera y malestar estomacal, el ascensor se detuvo. La joven se puso de pie ágilmente. La molestia en su cuerpo se detuvo como por arte de magia y extendió sus brazos hacia arriba. En todo el tramo hasta su destino había comprobado que no había puertas en los costados por lo cual supuso que tarde o temprano debía salir por el techo del patético elevador. Palpó el metal que yacía encima de ella y luego lo golpeó con el puño cerrado. Al no obtener respuestas, dudó si gritar por ayuda o no, pero se rindió fácilmente ante la idea ya que no deseaba pasar un minuto más ahí dentro.

— ¡Auxilio! —dio un grito ahogado y atropellado— ¡Por favor! ¡Estoy encerrada! ¿Alguien me escucha?

Y como si sus plegarias se hubieran escuchado, la puerta de metal se deslizó hacia arriba y cayó a un costado. La luz iluminó el ascensor completamente y cegante y provocó que la joven tuviera que cubrirse el rostro con los brazos. Momentos después fue apartándolos lentamente a medida que se acostumbraba a la potente luz. _Luz solar._ Se sentía confundida. Quería averiguar dónde se encontraba y lo más cercano que llegó a percibir fue que era una zona exterior.

— ¿Quién es el novato? —escuchó la voz de un chico al cual todavía no se le acomodaban las hormonas. Era hosca y aguda.

—Veamos al nuevo Larcho —comentó otro. _¿Larcho?_ Pensó ella.

Vio que en la entrada se asomaban varias personas, todos hombres por lo que distinguió; eso la aterró. No todos llegaron a mirar dentro de su ubicación pero uno pegó un salto realmente rápido y se encontró con ella y su cara de horror. La joven lo miró asombrada, con una mirada esmeralda profunda, y los labios entreabiertos. El joven delante su ella no tenía más de diecisiete años, era bastante alto y se encontraba sucio con tierra y con ropa bastante arruinada. Poseía una mirada oscura, confundida, y la chica distinguió una gota de sudor caer desde su grasiento cabello oscuro.

— ¿Qué...? —musitó ella.

— ¿Qué miertera significa esto? —repuso. Miró rápidamente hacia arriba, abriendo más su boca y gritó: —Larchos... ¡es una chica!

El bullicio no se hizo esperar y la joven notó que más jóvenes se aceraban a su encuentro. Pánico. Mucho pánico fue lo que sintió.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó el chiquillo delante de ella.

—Ellie... —respondió— ¿Qué significa todo esto?

—Eh, Gally, no te la robes ¡Deja algo para los demás! —exclamó otro joven, éste poseía una voz más grave.

Un hombre de tez negra se asomó a mirar. Tenía el ceño fruncido y la expresión endurecida. Sus ojos marrones destellaban de incomprensión y, quizá, enojo.

—Ayúdala a subir, Larcho —ordenó y se volteó a mirar a sus compañeros—. No quiero que nadie toque o moleste a la chica. Recuerden que no tenemos tiempo para el bullicio y el caos así que solo la verán un momento y luego los quiero a todos devuelta a sus actividades —Ellie hoyó atentamente a sus palabras, sin comprender demasiado, y se volvió al joven llamado Gally.

— ¿Te gustaría explicarme?

—Ahora no, Larcha — _Larcha ¿Qué significa eso?_ , pensó—. Venga, Alby te ayudará a subir.

Ella elevó la vista y se encontró con el tal Alby estirándole la mano. Ahora su expresión era más relajada e incluso creyó ver un atisbo de sonrisa en su rostro. Tomó su mano un poco insegura y él la apretó de forma amistosa y firme mientras hacía esfuerzo para elevarla. Ella apoyó un pie en uno de los hoyos de la reja e hizo fuerza con el otro pie que reposaba en el suelo. Gally la ayudó a subir las piernas y procuró que no tuviera muchos problemas. Ella exhaló cansada y dejó que su cuerpo fuera hacia adelante sintiendo el césped rozar su piel. Apoyó las manos y sintió la tierra entrar en sus uñas y ante esto no pudo evitar una expresión asqueada.

—Vaya, qué linda es —escuchó comentar. Hubiera mirado al tipo del comentario desubicado pero aún se sentía aturdida. Quería recordar. Alby se incorporó un poco y ayudó a que Gally saliera del elevador. Resopló rápidamente y se enfrentó a la chica.

—Eh, Larcha, ¿cómo te sientes? —quiso saber mientras se ponía de cuclillas y apoyaba su mano en el hombro izquierdo de ella.

—Súper... —indicó alzando la mirada. Movió su hombro con algo de desprecio, deshaciéndose del agarre y pensando que no podía esperar nada bueno de esa gente.

—No te pongas a la defensiva —advirtió el hombre de forma serena—. Ahora eres una de nosotros.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —se mostró confundida y se volvió al grupo de hombres que la rodeaba con la mirada atenta. Ella se paró y escuchó el murmullo y las risas de los jóvenes, lo cual le produjo molestia— ¿De qué se ríen? ¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué...?

—Eh, tranquila, amiguita —la frenó el tipo, Alby—. Ya te irás enterando de cómo funciona el asunto. De momento te pido que comas algo, te des una ducha y descanses.

La joven frunció el ceño sin comprender y él le dedicó una leve sonrisa tratando de inspirarle algo de confianza. Ellie lo miró un momento más y luego recorrió al grupo con la vista. Rodó sobre sus pies y observó que esos hombres no llegaban ni siquiera a los veinte años. Al pensar en la edad de los jóvenes intentó recordar la suya pero todo estaba en blanco. Su cabeza era como un libro de recuerdos vacíos donde solo se encontraba escrita la palabra _Ellie_.

—Dijiste que te llamabas Ellie ¿no es así? —sintió como si le hubiera leído la mente. Se volvió hacia él y asintió.

— ¡Qué lindo nombre, Ellie! —hoyó desde la multitud.

— ¡Ya cállense, shanks! —gritó Alby—. Vamos, Ellie, te pondremos cómoda. Una mano áspera de Alby rodeó su brazo y la llevó con él. Sus pies se movieron de forma torpe y pasó entre medio de los jóvenes. _Shanks, otra palabra extraña_.

Ellie decidió mantenerse calmada. Aunque no conocía a nadie allí, había notado que no tenían malas intenciones. Mientras seguía el paso de su nuevo guía, miró con más atención a su alrededor. No fueron las casitas de maderas que adornaban el lugar ni el arduo trabajo que parecían soportar algunos de los habitantes sino que lo que realmente la vislumbró fueron unos enormes muros que rodeaban la zona, encerrándola en un cuadrado perfecto, y que se elevaban hacia el cielo con una altura de, aproximadamente, unos diez metros. Quiso preguntar respecto a eso pero guardó la pregunta para más tarde. Ya había comprendido que su guía no tenía mucho entusiasmo por contestarle o siquiera hablarle.

Caminó unos metros más hasta una de las casas de madera y se adentró a una con Alby. Parecía ser un comedor.

—Espera un momento —indicó. Ella permaneció parada, simplemente mirando y con la boca cerrada. El lugar olía a comida y podía distinguir una playa de madera que separaba la cocina de algunas mesas familiares y rectangulares. Un foco de luz colgaba del techo, alumbrando constantemente. Notó que el olor del lugar no era tan desagradable como el olor de las otras zonas por las que habían pasado. Alby volvió con ella y le ofreció un plato con un sándwich de quién sabe qué y un vaso de agua. —Debes estar hambrienta... come.

Ella lo dudó una par de veces pero el hambre que sentía le ganó a su dualismo interno y terminó comiendo la ofrenda. Estaba delicioso. El sándwich era de jamón y queso con un toque de mayonesa. Se sentó en una de las mesas para más comodidad y terminó de degustar el plato.

—Vaya... para ser una chica comes peor que esos Larchos —comentó divertido. La joven se ruborizó levemente, avergonzada.

— ¿Qué es este lugar? —cuestionó luego de dar un gran trago de agua.

—La cocina, Garlopa —rio. Ellie puso los ojos en blanco y ladeó la boca.

—Eso ya lo sé —repuso fastidiada—. Me refiero a este lugar... encerrado por esas paredes ¿Qué es? ¿Y por qué no recuerdo nada? —insistió.

—Larcha, tranquila. Ya contestaremos todas tus dudas pero de momento no estás preparada.

— ¿Para qué debería prepararme? —interrumpió. Alby suspiró.

—Siempre es lo mismo con todos los novatos. Ni uno me la pone fácil —se quejó distraídamente como si ella no estuviera presente. La joven arqueó una ceja y esperó una explicación—. Te guiaré hasta las duchas y le diré a Newt que te lleve a las literas. Mañana responderé a todas tus dudas.

— ¿Mañana? ¿Qué hora es? Dudo que sea hora de ir dormir —comentó irritada viendo cómo afuera el sol todavía estaba a la vista.

—Ya, cállate de una vez, Shank. Mañana sin falta te explicaré todo, o en su defecto le ordenaré a alguien que lo haga.

— ¿Por qué no tú?

—Soy un tipo ocupado —respondió medio sonriendo—. Vamos. Te mereces una ducha.

El dúo salió de la cocina y se encaminó hacia otra pequeña edificación de madera. Alby sacó una llave y guió a la muchacha hacia adentro.

—Por ahí están las duchas —señaló dentro del lugar—. Voy a encerrarte un rato para que nadie te moleste ya que... bueno... eres una chica y no confió mucho en estos Garlopos.

— ¿No confías en tus propios amigos?

—No son mis amigos —negó—. Estamos juntos por circunstancias de la vida, simplemente. Ahora entra. Tienes treinta minutos.

—Espera —dijo—. ¿Y con que se supone que me vista?

—Ah, casi lo olvido —expresó mientras se llevaba la mano a la frente.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, dos jóvenes pasaron corriendo detrás de Alby. Ella los miró curiosa pero no parecieron notar su presencia. Alby volteó al sentirlos pasar por detrás y gritó: — ¡Minho, ven!

El nombrado disminuyó la velocidad hasta frenar por completo. Se llevó las manos a las rodillas y respiró profunda y rápidamente. Ellie pudo notar que era un tipo alto con una espalda ancha y fornida. El joven volteó hacia ellos y dejó a la vista su rostro. Sus ojos eran rasgados, típicos de una persona asiática, y tenía el cabello negro hacia atrás con la frente al descubierto. Sus labios eras carnosos y sonrosados y se mantenían abiertos mientras tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire. Se acercó a ellos caminando y miró a Ellie de arriba a abajo con una expresión confundida.

— ¿Qué miertera...?

—No digas nada —lo detuvo—. Es _la novata_.

— ¿Una chica? —levantó una ceja— De lejos pensé que era un tipejo con el pelo largo.

—No entendemos muy bien qué sucede pero la Larcha ya forma parte de nosotros —explicó encogiéndose de hombros y luego masajeando su frente—. Necesito que me hagas un favor.

—Siempre necesitas de mí, Garlopo —dijo en tono burlón y Alby lo miró severo.

—Consigue algo de ropa para nuestra amiga ¿sí?

—Ese no es mi trabajo —se quejó—. ¿Por qué no se lo pides a alguno de los fregones?

—Porque tú estabas más cerca —alegó—. No me hagas perder la paciencia, Minho, y ve a buscar lo que te pedí.

Minho miró a Ellie nuevamente, y reparó unos segundos en su rostro. Sonrió levemente y comentó: —Qué cara de terror que tiene esta Shank —rio.

Ella elevó ambas cejas y se acercó.

— ¿Disculpa? —recargó una mano sobre su cintura y lo miró incrédula.

—Tranquila, Larcha, estoy jugando contigo —sin más, se retiró a buscar lo encargado. Ellie bufó y al rato volvió a su expresión desconcertada con la que había lidiado casi todo el recorrido.

—Shank, tengo cosas que hacer —anunció Alby y le extendió la llave de la puerta de la sala de baños—. Se cierra desde afuera así que espera a Minho y luego dásela. Dile que vuelva a abrirte en treinta minutos.

Ella tomó la llave y asintió. Antes de que Alby se fuera, se sentó junto a la puerta y lo observó irse. Pasaron diez minutos hasta que Minho reapareció con una bolsa sobre el hombro, se posicionó frente a ella y le lanzó las cosas.

—Para ti, princesa.

—Supongo que debo darte las gracias —dijo ella con cierto desagrado.

—De nada, Larcha —respondió con superioridad—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

— ¿Qué no estabas cuando me encontraron? —dudó con la mirada perdida a lo lejos, justo en el hueco del ascensor.

—Nah, no estaba cuando la caja llegó —explicó.

— ¿La _caja_?

—Ajá —asintió—. Supongo que por ahí subiste ¿no?

—Eso creo... —alegó insegura.

—Bueno, dime tu nombre, Larcha —volvió a pedir impacientemente.

—Me llamo Ellie.

—Que miertera de nombre —exclamó sonriente—. Al menos tu cara no es tan fea.

Ella lo miró furiosa y notó que era la primera vez que lo miraba a los ojos. Él le sostuvo la mirada con orgullo y ella se vio obligada a apartarla luego de un momento.

— ¿Siempre eres tan agradable? —inquirió frustrada.

—Ya, novata, vete a bañar —ordenó mientras abría la puerta.

Se puso de pie y se adentró a la sala sin decir nada. Minho cerró la puerta detrás de ella con llave. Recorrió con la mirada la habitación. El lugar era oscuro y lúgubre, iluminado a penas por los tenues rayos de luz que se colaban por la madera. Se encaminó hacia el centro y encontró colgando encima de ella un foco de luz. Una cuerdita caía a su lado y la jaló para que se iluminara. La luz no hacía mucha diferencia.

Solo había tres duchas, cada una separada por un panel improvisado de madera. Se acercó a la ducha del medio y sintió un leve olor a humedad y moho que se desprendía del material. El suelo se basaba en cemento rustico y grisáceo.

Se quitó los borceguís con los que llegó al lugar y se desvistió lentamente. Una vez desnuda, abrió una de las canillas y el agua caliente comenzó a fluir por la regadera. Se relajó y con los ojos cerrados dejó que todas sus preocupaciones se alejaran poco a poco. El agua caliente sobre su cuerpo se sentía como la gloría misma. No tenían productos de higiene para el pelo pero se conformó con una barra de jabón; eso ya era demasiado.

Al terminar, la chica cerró el agua y se incorporó sintiendo la suave briza enfriar su piel. Tomó una toalla y cubrió su cuerpo. Se acercó a un banco de madera donde apoyó el recado de Minho y lo abrió. Dentro había una musculosa blanca y limpia, unos jeans azules, calcetines y ropa interior de mujer. La joven observó que la ropa era a medida lo cual la llamó la atención. Revisó el exterior de la bolsa y se encontró un cartel que decía: _Para la chica_.

—Eso explica todo —musitó.

Pensó que quién la haya enviado a ese lugar la había enviado junto a sus cosas personales, sino no se explicaría por qué ese pequeño pueblo lleno de hombres tendría guardada ropa de mujer. Se vistió rápidamente y arregló levemente su cabello. Antes de salir por la puerta dio un último vistazo al cuarto y notó que al fondo yacía un espejo viejo y sucio. Desde lejos podía divisar su propia figura. Y entonces la curiosidad la invadió. Avanzó a paso lento, con cierto temor, hasta encontrarse con su reflejo. Escondió los mechones de pelos que molestaban en su cara detrás de la oreja y se observó con determinación.

Tenía los ojos de color verde; eran grandes, adornados por pestañas larguísimas y por arriba sus cejas formaban una sutil v. Su nariz era fina y levemente respingada, con orificios pequeños. Sus pómulos tenían una mínima elevación y sus labios eran carnosos y un poco gruesos. Su expresión era curiosa ya que no recordaba su cara y ahora, frente a ella, tenía una imagen muy clara. Sonrió lentamente, observando sus dientes blancos y perfectos; no había ni uno chueco. Por último comprobó que su pelo negro azabache le llegaba hasta por debajo de la cintura.

—Así que... ésta soy yo.

Suspiró ampliamente y se apartó del espejo. Agachó la vista pensativa y finalmente se decidió a salir; pero al llegar a la puerta recordó que Minho la había encerrado y tendría que esperar treinta minutos. Trató de pensar cuántos minutos llevaba ahí dentro y llegó a la conclusión de que Minho ya debería estar en camino. Sin embargo ella no salió de la habitación hasta una hora después cuando un Minho preocupado apareció por la puerta luego de abrirla con mucha prisa.

Ellie se encontraba en un rincón hecha una bolita, cansada ya de gritar para que le abrieran. Elevó la mirada al ver a Minho allí presente pero no pronunció palabra alguna.

—Lo siento, Larcha —se disculpó rápidamente—. Me había olvidado de ti.

La chica no dijo nada y lo miró inexpresiva. Se paró, tomó la bolsa con su ropa sucia dentro y salió del lugar, ignorándolo. Al salir del recinto, se dio cuenta de que la noche ya estaba cerca y que el sol se encontraba por el horizonte, perdiéndose detrás de uno de los muros. Caminó con más prisa pero Minho la siguió.

—Eh, Ellie —pronunció—. En serio, lo siento. Estaba ocupado y cuando Newt me preguntó por ti recordé que se me pasó el tiempo —se excusó mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca.

Ellie se dirigió hacia él con un deje de enojo.

—Me tuviste encerrada una hora y media ahí —soltó—. No sé lo que sucede en este lugar, nadie me explica nada. Me obligan a comer, a bañarme ¡y me tienen encerrada una hora y media! —gritó—. Con ese horrible hedor... —recordó— ¡Estoy harta de esta situación!

—Eh, Larcha, tranquila. Ya te dije que lo siento —repuso—. Y es muy difícil lograr que yo me disculpe —aclaró—. Pero esta vez me equivoqué. Lamento haberme olvidado de ti y dejarte en ese apestoso lugar. Todos estamos muy ocupados en este lugar ¿sabes?

— ¿Y para qué me mandaron aquí entonces? Si nadie va a hacerse cargo de mí —se quejó.

—Bueno, tampoco vayas a creer que te cuidaremos todo el tiempo —objetó mientras se cruzaba de brazos—. No tengo idea de por qué estoy yo aquí y menos entenderé la razón de tu llegada. Escucha, Ellie —la volvió a llamar al ver que ella apartaba la mirada—, mañana comprenderás todo... bueno, casi todo —se corrigió—. Sabrás un poco más de tu situación y de lo que pasa pero no te desanimes porque te dejé encerrada un rato.

— ¿Un rato? —repitió incrédula.

—Hora y media, lo que sea... —puso los ojos en blanco—. Ahora ven, harán una pequeña celebración por tu llegada.

Ella suspiró y siguió a Minho quién había comenzado a caminar sin esperar respuesta. Al recorrer unos metros, el asiático se volteó a verla.

—Antes que nada, Newt te dirá dónde dormir —indicó. Frenó la marcha y ella se tropezó levemente con su espalda, él era mucho más alto. Lo miró atenta—. ¿Sabes? Te ves más linda después de una ducha. O quizá el encierro te hizo bien —rio.

Ella abrió la boca para decir algo a pesar de su sonrojo pero un sonido proveniente de los muros la interrumpió. Ella pegó un salto hacia atrás y Minho la miró divertido.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Esas puertas...? —susurró al ubicar una con la mirada. Poco a poco, una tonelada de piedra se deslizaba de derecha a izquierda, sellando la salida. Y no sólo se cerraba una, sino que otras tres se movían al mismo tiempo.

—Las puertas se cierran por la noche —explicó.

— ¿Por qué nos encierran aquí?

—Es más seguro aquí dentro —aseguró—. No seas curiosa, mañana entenderás.

Minho siguió caminando mientras el sonido de sus pasos se opacaba por el chirrido de las puertas. Ellie volvió a mirar impresionada hasta que el sonido cesó y las cuatro salidas quedaron cerradas. Inhaló y exhaló.

—Rápido, princesa —la apuró. Ella prosiguió y pronto se encontraron con Newt cerca de la cocina. El chico era un rubio de pelo ligeramente largo, de tez muy pálida y cuerpo fornido. El joven le dedicó una sonrisa amistosa y se volvió hacia Minho.

— ¿Me toca hacerme cargo?

—Por favor —imploró Minho—. Me cansa hacer de niñera. Los fregones deberían hacer esa clase de trabajo miertero.

—En realidad nosotros deberíamos hacerlo ya que llevamos más tiempo, Minho —le recordó—. Soy Newt –extendió su mano a la chica y ella la tomó. Iba a decir su nombre pero la interrumpió—. Ellie ¿verdad? —ella asintió en silencio— Lo recordaré puesto a que eres la única chica.

— ¿Ya intentas ligar, Newt? —dijo Minho.

—Cierra la boca, Garlopo —gruñó divertido—. Ven, Ellie, seguro estás cansada de escuchar a este Shank.

—En realidad estoy cansada de oír esas palabras raras que desconozco —aclaró —. ¿Qué diablos significa todo eso?

Minho carcajeó divertidamente y le echó una mirada a ambos. Finalmente se alejó dejando escapar un: — _que te diviertas_ — para su amigo. Newt le hizo una seña para que la siguiera y la guió hacia una edificación, al parecer la más grande y alta de todas. Era de madera al igual que muchas otras pero esta consistía en varios pisos. Ahí parecían dormir.

—Aunque muchos duermen afuera, allí adentro quizá se te haga más cómodo —explicó—. Minho por ejemplo duerme en una de las habitaciones. Como veras, no tolera mucho a los demás —sonrió.

—Sí, me di cuenta...

—Dentro también está la enfermería y un baño adicional —indicó—. Bien, solo dime dónde quieres dormir y te armaré una bolsa de dormir.

—Me parece que dentro está bien. No me agrada mucho la idea de dormir rodeada de tantos hombres.

—Mmmm... bien... es cierto. Pero, escucha, aquí nadie puede hacerte daño ¿de acuerdo? —advirtió— Ya verás que pronto te acostumbrarás.

—Como digas...

—Bueno, puedes hacer lo que quieras a partir de ahora. Por allá —señaló hacia un grupo de chicos reuniendo madera— harán una fogata y una pequeña celebración por tu llegada. Acércate cuando estés lista. Yo iré en un momento pero primero te prepararé la bolsa —sonrió—. Bienvenida al Área.


	2. II

**N/A:** _¿Qué tal, Larchos? Les traigo otro capítulo. Si bien veo que no hay mucha emoción por este ff, no pienso dejarlo de momento. Una nota importante: hay algunas cosas que pienso agregar de la peli, como por ejemplo el pequeño festejo por los novatos._

 _Agradezco mucho a_ _ **DianaLaura**_ _por su review. ¡Qué tengan un lindo día!_

 **Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Maze Runner me pertenece. Todo es obra de James Dashner.

 **II**

Aunque no se sentía en casa, sabía perfectamente que estaba siendo bien recibida. Un par de chicos peleaba amistosamente en un círculo de arena junto a una incandescente fogata, preparada horas atrás, mientras que el ruido de tambores improvisados invadía el aire. Dentro de unos minutos la cena estaría lista y todos los hombres más Ellie se encontraban entretenidos con el espectáculo. Sin embargo, una hora atrás la chica estaba sorprendida de escuchar ruidos extraños que provenían a lo lejos, pasando los muros de firme piedra. Sintió la necesidad de preguntar de qué iba todo eso pero se reprimió y decidió que aguantaría hasta el día siguiente. Los ruidos no cesaron por el resto de la noche pero al menos intentó hacer oídos sordos. Uno de los luchadores que tendría unos quince años, de cabello enrulado y tez morena, peleaba contra otro más alto, rubio y con un rostro que Ellie no había a alcanzado a ver. Los chicos estaban concentradísimos en la pelea.

Un plato se presentó frente a ella, tomándola desprevenida; en él había trozos de carne condimentada con un puré de papas. Miró hacia arriba y vio a un chico de cabello oscuro y velludo.

—Ten, princesa —ofreció—. Y buen provecho. Lo preparé especialmente para ti —sonrió.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa algo tímida y tomó el plato entre sus manos. Hizo un ademán con la mano, no sabía qué hacer ya que no tenía tenedor. El chico sacó rápidamente uno de su delantal sucio y se lo alcanzó.

—Gracias…

—No te hagas el coqueto con la nueva, Sartén. No le interesas –interrumpió secamente la voz de Minho quien se encontraba sentado a su lado. Ella no había notado su presencia.

— ¿Y qué sabes, Shank? A las mujeres se las conquista con una buena comida —le guiñó un ojo a Ellie y ella apartó la mirada de forma retraída e incómoda.

—Ya, Garlopo, déjala en paz.

—Bien, bien, bien… ¡provecho! —repitió. Ella solo atinó a asentir y miró su comida. Se veía delicioso.

Ellie se dispuso a comer sin decir nada. Observó de reojo a Minho que ya tenía su plato y vio que también estaba comiendo y mirando atento a la pelea. Ninguno pronunció palabra alguna, sin embargo ella tenía ganas de hablar con él pues era con el único que había cruzado más de treinta palabras. Además el chico le inspiraba cierta curiosidad y —si bien por momentos era un fastidio— le agradaba la forma en la actuaba. No… no actuaba. Así era él. Parecía un tipo sincero y eso le fascinaba aún más.

— ¿Por qué me llaman princesa? —inquirió de repente.

Minho la contempló unos segundos y se llevó un pedazo de carne a la boca. Luego de masticar y tragar, volvió a prestarle atención.

—Supongo que porque eres la única mujer —se encogió de hombros—. Que no se te suba a la cabeza de plopus esa tuya.

— ¿Plopus?

—No preguntes, Shank —Ellie chistó y siguió comiendo.

—Definitivamente tendré que esperar a mañana para que respondan a mis preguntas ¿verdad? —Minho movió su cabeza, asintiendo, y perdió la vista nuevamente en la pelea. Ella lo imitó y la conversación terminó. _Después de todo, creo que estaba equivocada…_ pensó.

—Eres la primera mujer que llega al Área —dijo de repente. Ella lo miró curiosa—. Por eso algunos están algo preocupados… En cambio otros están más que contentos —sonrió.

— ¿Contentos? —indagó.

— ¿Sabes cómo se pone un hombre sin contacto con una mujer después de dos años? —soltó.

La respuesta le causó un escalofrío y quedó en shock. No sabía que la sorprendía más; o el hecho de que muchos de los hombres intentarían ligar con ella o que algunos se encontraban ahí hacía ya dos años.

— ¿Dos años? –repitió restando importancia a lo primero.

—Cada mes llega un novato. Este mes fuiste tú.

— ¿Por qué están aquí hace dos años? ¿No pueden salir nunca o qué?

—Ya, princesa —cortó—. Mañana hablarás con Alby. Disfruta la noche.

—No entiendo… —murmuró— No entiendo cómo quieres que la pase bien si cada vez entiendo menos lo que me rodea —elevó la voz.

—Créeme que cuando te enteres de todo, desearás no haber descubierto la verdad —ella lo miró a los ojos e hizo una expresión desconcertada—. No pongas esa cara —reprendió—. Newt me dijo que quieres dormir dentro de la choza —cambió repentinamente de tema. Ella quería mantener la antigua conversación pero las palabras de Minho la hicieron reconsiderarlo.

—Así es.

—Bueno, soy tu compañero de habitación —anunció orgulloso.

Ellie se fijó atenta a su reciente sonrisa. Sus dientes eran perlados y sus ojos se rasgaban aún más mientras que unos hoyuelos enternecedores se formaban en sus mejillas. Ella se ruborizó ¿Cómo era eso de que sería su compañero?

— ¿Qué?

—Nadie duerme adentro. Newt, Alby y algún que otro encargado lo hacen en una habitación. Yo prefiero dormir solo ya que no soporto a la mayoría de estos Shanks. En fin… considerando que tú eres una mujer, Alby cree que definitivamente deberías estar en alguna de nuestras habitaciones. No se puede confiar mucho en estos Larchos —expresó mientras echaba una mirada rápida al grupo—. Como en mi habitación hay más espacio, vendrás conmigo.

—Bueno, al menos creo poder decir que no eres un lunático —agradeció ella—. Eso me reconforta un poco.

—Tranqui, Shank, no me pareces atractiva en lo más mínimo —Ellie lo miró sorprendida y herida. Alejó la vista y siguió comiendo lo que quedaba.

—Lo mismo digo.

Al finalizar el evento, Ellie llevó su plato a la cocina y se lo entregó tímidamente a Sartén —o al menos así recordaba que se llamaba—.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? —habló— Quiero decir para lavar…

—Tranqui, princesa. Eso es trabajo de fregón.

— ¿Fregón?

—Mañana te enterarás, nena. Ve a descansar —la chica lo miró no muy convencida y sin darle muchas vueltas se retiró. Sartén hizo una pequeña mueca al ver su trasero al alejarse— No está mal…

Minho se encontraba de brazos cruzados y apoyado sobre la escalera de la edificación principal. Los pasos de Ellie llamaron su atención y le mantuvo la mirada mientras ella llegaba hasta su lado.

—Ven, princesa, te mostraré dónde vas a dormir.

—Me muero de la emoción —comentó sarcástica.

—No hables así conmigo, Shank —advirtió—. Aquí el sarcástico soy yo.

— ¿Y quién dice eso? —desafió mientras apoyaba una mano en la cintura.

Minho se acercó peligrosamente a ella, sin embargo no se apartó conservando así su orgullo.

—Yo lo digo —la miró serio—. En serio, no vuelvas a hablar así —la expresión de Ellie se aflojó terriblemente. Ahora sus ojos reflejaban un deje de miedo que competía con los ojos chispeantes y oscuros de Minho. Él sonrió—. Estoy jugando contigo, Shank. Tranqui.

Ellie estaba echa un manojo de nervios y volvió a regular su respiración. Soltó una mínima risita nerviosa y por inercia le dio un golpe leve en el hombro.

—Dios… casi me matas del susto —dijo fastidiada.

—Lo siento… vamos.

Minho le indicó que ellos dormirían en la tercera habitación del primer piso. Una habitación de madera que se encontraba más cercana al muro del oeste. Al entrar, Ellie notó que el lugar estaba ordenado e incluso mucho más limpio que el resto de las habitaciones normales. Algo más que le sorprendió de Minho.

—Por ser la primera chica te dejaré dormir en la cama —dijo apuntando una hamaca hecha de sabanas. Para ella sonó bastante tentador a diferencia de dormir en el piso.

— ¿Dónde dormirás tú?

—En el suelo ¿dónde crees, Larcha?

—Oh no —le detuvo—. No… es tu cama. Yo me conformo con el suelo.

—Es solo por hoy. Estoy siendo amable contigo… Solo hoy —volvió a decir—. Mañana duermes en el suelo.

—Bueno… —murmuró mirando la cama—. Puedo vivir con eso —sonrió.

Ellie se acercó a la cama y al voltear para sentarse fue testigo de cómo Minho se desprendía de su camisa. Observó parte de su fornida espalda y sus entrañas rugieron levemente. Apartó la vista con suma rapidez y se sacó los borceguís para poder acostarse y acurrucarse. Giró el cuerpo hacia otro lado y quedó con la vista fija en la pared. Su cara ardía. Ella ardía… y no era solo vergüenza.

— ¿Nunca viste un torso desnudo? —preguntó Minho divertido a sus espaldas al notar su comportamiento.

—No que yo recuerde… —atinó a responder.

—Acostúmbrate, Larcha. Ahora vives entre hombres.

—Qué dulce… —susurró.

Un silencio predominó en la habitación durante varios minutos. Desde su posición, Ellie escuchó cómo Minho se acurrucaba en el suelo, dentro de la bolsa. Podía escuchar su respiración, pausada y suave, y le pareció que era el sonido más relajante que oyó en todo el día. Ese día… _mi primer día_ , pensó sin saber qué significaba eso exactamente. Al día siguiente, quizá encontraría respuestas.


	3. III

**N/A:** _¡Hola! Hoy traigo capitulo doble ya que el tres es bastante corto. ¡Saludos!_

 **Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Maze Runner me pertenece. Todo es obra de James Dashner.

 **III**

Sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente. Se incorporó en la cama y examinó la habitación. Minho ya no estaba con ella. Se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama y estiró sus brazos y piernas, luego se acurrucó una vez más, deseando no tener que levantarse pero tres golpes sonaron en su puerta y ella maldijo en su interior.

— ¿Si?

—Princesa —era la voz de Newt—. Vamos, hay mucho por hacer y ya es tarde.

—Salgo en un minuto —anunció mientras se hacía la idea de tener que levantarse.

Por suerte, se recompuso luego de un tiempo y luego de agitar un poco su largo y oscuro cabello, abrió la puerta. Sonriente, Newt aguardaba.

—Alby está ocupado así que hoy seré tu guía, Larcha.

—Entendido… solo deja que me acostumbre a estar despierta —rogó frotándose los ojos con ímpetu.

— ¿Tienes el sueño pesado?

—Bastante, supongo… Me ha costado horrores levantarme —admitió mientras se apoyaba en el barandal de la choza.

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu noche con Minho? —preguntó de repente.

— ¿Qué cómo estuvo? —repitió nerviosa—. Supongo que bien —corrió la vista deprisa mientras un leve rubor se formaba en sus mejillas.

—Vaya… ¿qué veo ahí? —se acercó— ¿Estás ruborizada?

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Nada de eso, Newt… —dudó unos segundos, pensando qué palabras pronunciar—. No te comportes como un… miertero —soltó de forma costosa. Newt se echó a reír y ella le sonrió con ternura.

—Vaya… hablar como alguien del Área te queda horrible.

—Bueno, ahora se supone que vivo aquí ¿no? Debería acostumbrarme,

—Cierto… —Newt contempló el Área. El sol ya había salido hace rato pero aún faltaba para que se posara en su punto máximo— Es hora de que te explique muchas cosas —sentenció seriamente.

—Estoy ansiosa —admitió.

Los dos jóvenes caminaron por el Área, observando a los trabajadores a su alrededor. Ellie divisó a lo lejos a Minho salir de una casita hecha de concreto gris.

—Esa es la sala de mapas —señaló el rubio al notar su curiosidad.

— ¿Mapas? ¿Mapas de qué? —preguntó con cierto temor a la respuesta.

—Ellie… nosotros no cruzamos las puertas de los muros porque —hizo una pausa rápida—, un laberinto nos rodea.

— ¿Qué? —hizo una mueca incrédula— ¿Laberinto? —su voz sonó ahogada e intranquila.

—Así es —afirmó—. Parece ser que quienes nos pusieron aquí no tienen mucho entusiasmo por que salgamos; y el laberinto no es el único problema.

— ¿Y qué puede ser peor? —agregó.

—Dentro de ese laberinto, por las noches, aparecen unos bichos mitad animales mitad maquinas; listos para atacar —los ojos de Ellie se exaltaron. Esperaba que le dijera que era una broma pero el rostro duro de Newt no cedió—. Pero tranquila. Por la noche cada puerta se cierra así que no tienes que preocuparte por los Penitentes.

— ¿Así los llaman? ¿Penitentes…? ¿Acaso ellos eran la razón de ese ruido por la noche? –Newt asintió. En ese momento, el estrepito de las puertas se hizo presente, abriéndose por completo al cabo de pocos minutos. Newt habló nuevamente cuando el molesto sonido cesó.

—En fin, el laberinto fue y es nuestro mayor problema durante estos dos años. Además, es una verdadera mierda ya que cambia constantemente ¿Sabes? Sus paredes internas se mueven —explicó moviendo sus manos y viendo la expresión de escepticismo que se formaba en la chica—. Pero por suerte tenemos a Minho y al resto de los Corredores. Ellos se dedican a estudiar el laberinto y a hacer mapas —expuso.

—Es difícil de creer —dijo abrumada. Se quedó un momento en silencio, pensando en las palabras de su compañero. Al cabo de un rato, se volvió hacia él—. Ser Corredor… debe ser agotador… —agregó. Ellie miró detenidamente la expresión de Newt y una pequeña duda surgió en su cabeza— Tu pie… ¿sucedió en laberinto?

—Correcto, Larcha. Fue hace tiempo, sin embargo ahora me encargo de otras tareas.

— ¿Cómo cuál?

—En realidad soy encargado en general. Estoy al mando si algo le sucede a Alby pero siempre puedes verme ayudar a algún que otro Larcho —aclaró—. A lo que me lleva a decirte que vas a tener una semana de prueba para poder integrarte en algún grupo.

— ¿Grupo de…?

—Lo que sea. Tenemos constructores, docs, granjeros, cocineros, fregones, carniceros, etcétera, etcétera —hizo un gesto con la mano.

— ¿Y Corredor?

—Créeme, no quieres ser Corredora —la frenó mirándola fijamente.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué tiene? —insistió.

—Shuck, chica ¿no escuchaste ni una palabra de lo que dije?

—Lo hice… solo sentía curiosidad.

—Todos sentimos eso en nuestros primeros días, pero nadie quiere ser un Corredor de entrada. De hecho… nadie nunca desea ser Corredor —pensó en voz alta.

—Bueno, ya lo capto. No diré nada más sobre eso ¿sí?

—Así me gusta, princesa —revolvió los cabellos oscuros de ella y le sonrió—. Hoy empiezas en la cocina con Sartén, él es el encargado.

Ellie lo miró mal por un segundo mientras acomodaba su pelo. Él rio enérgico y ella no puedo evitar acompañarlo.

—Creo que podría acostumbrarme —pensó en voz alta mientras admiraba el terreno.

—Seguro que sí, princesa —sonrió y añadió: —Antes de que empieces tengo que explicarte unas reglas y mostrarte algo.


	4. IV

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Maze Runner me pertenece. Todo es obra de James Dashner.

 **IV**

El día le resultó interminable. No había hecho esfuerzo físico pero cocinar para casi cincuenta chicos, tres veces al día, la había agotado. La noche estaba cayendo y desde la ventana de la cocina había visto entrar a varios grupos de Corredores antes de que las puertas se cerraran. Ella suspiró. Recordó las palabras de Newt ese día quien se había tomado el tiempo de explicarle tres simples reglas que debía seguir para lograr una buena convivencia. Todo se resumía en trabajar, no lastimar a otro habitante y no atravesar los muros. Las reglas eran sencillas para ella, nada del otro mundo, pero cuando pensaba en la razón por la cual no salir del Área se sentía devastada. Incluso esa misma tarde había tenido la oportunidad de divisar la extraña apariencia de un Penitente cuando Newt le había enseñado una ventana ubicada en uno de los muros. El recuerdo de ese raro _animal_ asaltó su mente y le produjo cierto nerviosismo. Estar en ese lugar era un verdadero infierno. Finalmente terminó por sentirse extraña y triste ya que todo el tiempo que estuvo ayudando a Sartén en silencio, había tenido tiempo de sobra para pensar y repensar su situación. Era deprimente.

Tomó unos cuantos platos sucios y comenzó a lavarlos debido a que no le quedaba trabajo por hacer. Sartén, quien terminaba la preparación de la cena, se volteó al escuchar el ruido del agua caer.

—Princesa, eso es trabajo de fregón —le recordó.

—Ya me lo has dicho —repuso—. Pero no hay mucho que hacer así que… —Sartén cerró la canilla y la frenó. Tomó sus manos con jabón y le colocó un trapo encima para que se secara.

—Mejor ve a descansar un poco. Hiciste un buen trabajo hoy. No todos ponen mucho entusiasmo por estar en la cocina —comentó felizmente. Ella miró el suelo y se secó lentamente—. ¿Sucede algo? —y esa pregunta la destruyó por dentro. Sintió cómo las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos y Sartén agitó las manos en el aire —No, no, no… princesa, no llores —pidió.

Ella lanzó una sonrisa ahogada y se enjuagó las lágrimas.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes —dijo con la voz forzada.

—Princesa… —el posó una mano en su hombro y la miró compasivo.

—Eh, cocineros, quiero algo para comer en cuanto vuelva de ducharme —Minho hizo presencia con una voz jadeante. Sartén lo miró sorprendido y asintió al rato, tratando de ocultar el rostro de Ellie quien ocultaba la mirada hacia un lado.

— ¿Qué le pasa a la novata? —quiso saber mientras daba unos pasos hacia ellos.

—Nada, Minho… no la molestes —Sartén dijo.

— ¿Molestarla? —trató de mirar por encima del hombro del cocinero y puso un tono burlón en la voz— Oh… ¿la bebé está llorando?

—Ya, Minho…

Ellie se zafó del agarre de Sartén y con los ojos hinchados, ahora sin lágrimas, pasó por al lado del Corredor y salió del lugar. Tomó en cuenta que Sartén le propuso descansar y corrió hacia el bosquecito más cercano. Sus botas cortas marcaron la tierra húmeda trazando un camino hacia el centro del bosque dónde la poca luz que quedaba del día ni siquiera penetraba. No se había percatado de que el ruido de las puertas anunciaba su cierre; después de todo, parecía acostumbrarse. Se sentó debajo de un árbol y comenzó a dar rienda suelta a su llanto.

Se sentía terrible. No entendía nada de lo que sucedía; por qué estaba ahí, quién la había puesto en la caja y sobre todo, por qué borraron su memoria. Cerró sus puños con fuerza y se acurrucó aún más. Un dolor en su pecho apareció de repente, quemándola. No quería estar en ese lugar — _y quién querría_ —. Sollozó un rato más hasta que sintió una presencia delante de ella.

— ¿Terminaste? —escuchó decir a Minho.

Ella levantó la mirada y se topó con sus ojos oscuros. No tenía ganas de pelear con él así que negó con la cabeza.

—Quiero estar sola… —atinó a decir.

—Bien, pero no puedes llorar para siempre ¿sabes? —informó— Ahora estás tan condenada como nosotros.

— ¿Por qué te comportas tan insensible? —jadeó ella con enojo.

—Es la realidad, Shank —contestó mientras se sentaba a su lado—. Quieras o no, tendrás que enfrentarlo.

—No quiero —repuso de inmediato como si fuera una niña caprichosa—. Quiero irme a casa.

— ¿Y dónde está tu casa? —le preguntó con tono burlón.

—Yo… no… lo sé —sollozó con más fuerza. Minho lanzó una risotada y ella lo miró mal.

—Shuck, princesa… debes calmarte.

—Es que… –murmuró– me siento triste. No lo sé… siento como si algo muy adentro mío estuviera carcomiéndome y… no puedo dejar de llorar ¿sabes? —expuso entre lágrimas. Por primera vez, Ellie vio un rostro preocupado en el chico. Sabía que la estaba escuchando y eso le agradaba porque en ese momento sentía que tenía mucho que decir. Mucho que purgar. Sentimientos horribles que se arremolinaban en su corazón y necesitaba deshacerse, de momento, de todo eso—. No me gusta sentirme así… —prosiguió— E increíblemente siento como si fuera la primera vez que me pasa y… —limpió una lagrima— me siento tan sola.

—No estás sola —interrumpió. Ella le echó una mirada rápida—. Princesa… créeme, todos nos sentimos así en nuestros primeros días pero no dura para siempre porque justamente… no estamos solos.

Ella miró hacia el suelo y suspiró.

—Me alegra que me digas eso —admitió—. Pero aun así… el sentimiento no se desvanece ¿entiendes? —ella posó su mano en el pecho y un nuevo comentario atravesó su garganta ahogada— ¡Quiero que se vaya! —y lloró con más fuerza.

Minho tomó una bocanada de aire y la liberó rápidamente. Sujetó la muñeca de la chica y la atrajo hacia él, abrazándola con fuerza. Ellie no lo dudó y hundió su rostro en su hombro, llorando terriblemente acongojada, entregándose al sufrimiento que sentía y sintiéndose poco a poco reconfortada.

—No estás sola, Shank —susurró él—. Al menos yo no te dejaré sola ¿de acuerdo?

Ella sonrió levemente aunque no pudiera verla y asintió en su hombro.

—Gracias —lo estrujó con más fuerza—. Por favor… eres la única persona que siento que de verdad está conmigo —agregó apartándose con cuidado—. No quiero sentirme así nunca más…

—Créeme, Shank, el dolor se irá pronto —aseguró. Ella forzó una sonrisa y una nueva lágrima recorrió su mejilla. Minho la apartó con su pulgar y la miró fijamente, notando que sus ojos se habían esclarecido por las lágrimas—. Ya es hora de la cena, así que deja de llorar ¿sí?

Ella asintió y con ayuda de su compañero se puso de pie—. No le digas a nadie sobre esto ¿entendido? —advirtió. Ella lo miró con la duda en la cara—. No suelo ser muy amigable con los novatos. Tú fuiste solo una excepción —reconoció.

Antes de que se fuera caminando ella lo detuvo tomando su brazo.

—Lo que me dijiste… ¿lo cumplirás? —su seño planteaba duda. Su expresión era como la de una niña esperando a que le compraran un caramelo. Minho medio sonrió.

—Claro, Shank. Yo cumplo mis promesas —garantizó—. Vamos.

Ambos se alejaron del bosque lentamente y antes de entrar al comedor, Minho esperó a que la chica terminara de limpiar sus ojos. Seguían rojos pero podía disimular su malestar. Se adentraron y la vista de los habitantes se dirigió hacia ellos. Una voz gritó: — ¿Qué pasó, Minho? ¿Estuvieron un rato a solas?

Minho pronunció unas palabras que Ellie no logró comprender y agachó la vista apenada. El asiático le hizo un ademán con la mano y la guió hasta una mesa donde se encontraban Newt y Alby.

—Princesa, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Newt evidentemente preocupado. La chica asintió sin dar mucho detalle.

—Levanta ese ánimo —agregó Alby—. Ya te vas a acostumbrar.

Sartén se acercó a ellos y depositó un plato de comida delante de la joven. También le acercó un vaso con agua y le echó una mirada reconfortante.

—Ellie, ¿estás mejor? ¿Este Shank te hizo algo? —inquirió señalando a Minho.

— ¡Oye! No le hice nada ¿verdad? —refutó.

—Es verdad, Sartén. Minho no me hizo nada —alegó—. Estoy mejor. Ya deja de preocuparte —sonrió ampliamente aunque forzada.

— ¡Esa es la cara que quiero ver, Larcha! —festejó—. Buen provecho.

— ¿Con quién te toca mañana? —preguntó Minho mientras se llevaba un trozo de carne a la boca.

—Mmmm, ni idea —dijo ella bebiendo agua. Miró a Alby esperando a que contestara.

—Clint y Jeff... —anunció— Son los docs. A ver qué tal te va por ese terreno…

—No me gusta mucho la sangre —avisó.

—Bueno, los pacientes más frecuentes son los carniceros —aseguró Newt. Ella hizo un gesto de asco y él carcajeó—. Vamos, algo debe gustarte…

—La cocina me gustó —convino.

—Ya veremos qué dicen los encargados cuando hagamos la asamblea —agregó Alby.

Ella suspiró levemente y continuó comiendo en silencio. De vez en cuando sentía cómo la mirada de reojo de Minho se posaba en ella; Ellie simplemente seguía su juego y cada tanto también lo miraba y cuando sus miradas se chocaban, ambos la apartaban aunque segundos después estuvieran compartiendo nuevamente ese mirar. Ella sonrió levemente al notar esa peculiaridad y finalmente terminó de comer. Alby se levantó de su silla y dando su último sorbo de agua gritó: —Larchos, los que terminaron se van directo a la cama.

Tras oír las palabras del líder, Ellie se puso de pie y salió del lugar con prisa. Minho terminó su comida y la siguió. Ella caminaba cabizbaja y con los brazos cruzados mientras miles de pensamientos atravesaban su cabeza.

—Hey… —jadeó Minho quien había detenido la marcha— ¿estarás bien? —ella lo miró.

—Claro… tengo sueño, eso es todo —medio sonrió.

—Iré a darme un baño así que no te asustes si entro mientras duermes.

— ¿No te habías bañado antes de comer? —inquirió. Él negó con la cabeza.

—Estaba consolándote, Larcha. ¿Ya lo olvidaste?

—Oh… lamento interrumpir tu ducha.

—Descuida. Te alcanzo luego —terminó mientras daba media vuelta y se alejaba.

Ellie simplemente subió las escaleras y se encerró en la habitación que compartía con Minho. Aprovechó que su compañero no estaba rondando y se cambió de remera. Ese mismo día por la tarde, Newt le había entregado un paquete nuevo que había venido en la caja especialmente para ella. Había bastante variedad de ropa y lo más importante, productos de higiene femenina. En parte agradeció que sus captores fueran tan considerados. Se puso unos shorts de tela para dormir y se dirigió hacia la bolsa de dormir dónde Minho había descansado la noche anterior. El sueño no tardó mucho en invadirla.

El ruido de la puerta se escuchó al cabo de treinta minutos y ella adormecida entreabrió los ojos. Vio una figura masculina atravesar el umbral y adentrarse en la penumbra de la habitación. Cerró la puerta y la luz de la luna desapareció rápidamente. Ella supuso que era Minho. Sin embargo no dijo nada por el agotamiento y el cansancio que la invadía.

—Larcha, ¿qué haces ahí? —murmuró el joven. Ella no respondió pero escuchó vagamente lo que había dicho.

Repentinamente sintió cómo Minho la destapaba y suavemente pasaba sus manos por debajo de sus rodillas y de la espalda. Ella lanzó un leve gemido en modo de reproche e intentó decir algo pero estaba exhausta. Minho la transportó hasta la hamaca que le pertenecía y la depositó con suavidad.

—Minho ¿Qué…? —pronunció.

—Larcha, duérmete de una vez —cortó él.

—Pero es… tu cama —repuso suavemente.

—Tómalo como un gesto de amabilidad —esta vez la voz de Minho era mucho más suave, como si pretendiera dormirla con eso. Sin embargo, lo logró y ella no volvió a pronunciar palabra alguna.

Minho sonrió levemente y se alejó. Se quitó la remera limpia que traía y se recostó en la bolsa de dormir. A él tampoco le llevó mucho tiempo caer dormido.


	5. V

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a **Diana** y **Caro** por sus Reviews Acá el capítulo cinco ;)

 **Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Maze Runner me pertenece. Todo es obra de James Dashner.

 **V**

— ¡Despierta, Shank!

Esas palabras atravesaron sus oídos y pronto recobró la conciencia, topando sus ojos con el rostro de Minho. Ella volvió a cerrar los ojos con fuerza y estiró el cuerpo de forma brusca.

— ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó con la voz irritada y dormida.

—La hora de que te levantes, Garlopa —indicó—. Tienes trabajo con los docs. Vamos…

—Maldita sea… —se quejó incorporándose.

—No seas perezosa —sermoneó él.

Ellie abrió los ojos por tercera vez y divisó a Minho buscando una remera. Se ruborizó ante la imagen pero a pesar de eso no apartó la mirada. En cierta forma, le gustaba mirarlo. El chico volteó con la remera en la mano y la miró unos segundos mientras se la iba poniendo.

— ¿Qué tanto vez? —la sacó del trance en un santiamén y provocó en ella un fuerte enrojecimiento.

—Lo siento… —se disculpó rápidamente y miró hacia sus pies.

—Sé que soy irresistible pero no tienes que ser tan evidente, princesa —se mofó.

—Eres… —repuso enojada— un idiota —bajó la voz y se puso de pie, lista para prepararse.

— ¿Y esos shorts? —preguntó ya con la remera puesta, mirándola de arriba abajo.

—Estaban en una caja para mí… —explicó. Luego hizo una pose rara, poco sensual y sonrió— ¿Cómo me quedan?

—Horribles —dijo sin tapujos—. Shank, tienes las piernas muy flacas —ella le echó una mirada enfurecida y le enseñó el dedo medio rápidamente. El lanzó una risotada—. Lo siento, me gustan las chicas altas, rellenitas y de senos enormes —se defendió.

Ella entreabrió la boca con furia y luego la cerró pensando qué clase de insulto ameritaba la situación.

—Eres un cerdo —logró articular. Minho rio más fuerte.

—Vamos, es tarde… —y salió de la habitación.

Ella cerró la puerta para cambiarse cuando su compañero salió. Se sentó en la cama con unos jeans en mano y las botas a un costado. Miró sus piernas antes de bajarse el short y notó que efectivamente eran muy flacas. Ella medía un metro sesenta y sus senos eran relativamente pequeños; todo lo contrario a la descripción de Minho. Se sintió desilusionada. Finalmente se puso los jeans y salió a enfrentar el día.

Bajando las escaleras se encontró con Newt y otro chico de pelo canoso y corto.

—Buenos días, princesa —saludó—. Éste es Clint, el encargado de los docs.

—Un gusto —dijo ella—. Soy Ellie.

—Lo sé —respondió el chico—. Creo que todo el Área ya sabe tu nombre —sonrió.

—Vaya… no me enorgullece —admitió ella algo incómoda.

—Acostúmbrate porque de momento eres el tema de charla —le hizo saber mientras ella enrojecía.

—Eso no me hace sentir mejor ¿sabes?

—Buena esa, Clint. En fin… los dejaré solos. Tengo cosas que hacer. Esfuérzate, Ellie.

— ¡Lo haré! —respondió enérgica.

—Bueno, novata… sígueme —pidió el doc.

Clint le mostró la habitación donde habían instalado la enfermería. El lugar se parecía mucho a la habitación que ella compartía con Minho. El suelo era de concreto y las paredes eran de madera dura con pequeñas rajaduras por donde la luz se filtraba sin remedio. Dos lamparitas colgaban del techo y alumbraban tres camillas improvisadas, ubicadas al fondo y a la derecha desde la puerta. Por la izquierda se veía un asiento viejo frente a un escritorio color café. Y encima de todo eso, se cernían estantes y estantes de productos medicinales e instrumentos quirúrgicos.

—Algo me dice que es la primera vez que trabajo en una enfermería —anunció ella admirando la cantidad de cosas que habían de las cuales ella desconocía sus funciones.

—Dudo que hoy tengamos muchas sorpresas —dijo un chico que estaba sentado en la esquina izquierda—. Asique te enseñaremos cosas básica —se levantó y a paso lento se acercó. Estiró la mano hacia la chica—. Me llamo Jeff.

—Ellie —estrechó la mano del chico y sonrió levemente.

—Bueno, empecemos… —continuó Clint.

Durante esa tarde, Ellie se dispuso a ordenar los suministros que habían llegado hace dos días junto a ella en la caja. Clint le explicó un poco de lo que debían hacer en casos de emergencias; cómo debía proceder ante una cortadura, por ejemplo, o alguien que, en algún caso muy extraño, se estuviera ahogando. Mientras tanto, Jeff solo atinó a explicarle el uso de algunos medicamentos más comunes e incluso le hizo saber que había medicamentos que eran muy eficaces para las mujeres cuando ellas estaban en su periodo. Ella se avergonzó un poco ante el comentario pero se dio cuenta de que tanto Jeff como Clint eran bastante profesionales en lo que hacían, lo cual le dejó en claro que podía confiar plenamente en ellos.

La tarde pasó volando y esta vez no terminó tan agotada como la noche anterior. El chirrido de las puertas la ensordeció de repente pero siguió ordenando un par de cajas de medicamentos.

—Cómo odio ese sonido miertero —dijo Jeff.

—Dos años y todavía no me acostumbro —sonrió irónico Clint.

—Aún no me creo que pasaran dos años aquí —intervino ella, de forma tímida, mientras acomodaba unas últimas dos cajas.

—Es complicado, princesa… pero luego te das por vencido.

—Así es —afirmó Jeff—. Por suerte los Corredores jamás se rinden.

Ellie se apartó de los estantes. Quería preguntar más respecto a los Corredores pero se contuvo.

—Ya está listo —anunció.

—Buen trabajo, Princesa. Vete a descansar. Te lo ganaste —celebró Clint con unas palmaditas en su hombro.

Ellie salió hacia el Área y respiró profundamente. Se dio cuenta de lo mucho que apreciaba el aroma de ese lugar luego de sentir tanto olor a desinfectante, medicamentos y sueros. Observó a lo lejos cómo un grupo de Corredores, liderado por Minho, se acercaba a la sala de mapas. Bajó por las escaleras hacía Newt, quien permanecía guardando leños recién cortados, pero el tal Gally se puso frente a ella.

—Novata, recuerda que mañana te toca conmigo —le recordó. Ella lo miró sorprendida ante lo repentino del asunto. Se quedó pensando por unos segundos y después volvió en sí.

— ¿Y de qué te encargas?

—De los Constructores —informó mientras señalaba al grupo de chicos junto a Newt.

— ¿Newt también es Constructor? —Gally negó.

—Solo ayuda de vez en cuando. Mañana te quiero temprano ayudando ¿sí?

—No sé si sea lo mío… —reparó ella algo retraída.

—Pues, te vez como una miertera débil —expresó antipático.

—Wow, qué lindo eres —él sonrió.

—Vamos, Garlopa. Mañana a primera hora, sin excusas.

—Bien —convino con un resoplido y pasó junto al chico sin añadir nada más.

Se acercó despacio hacia Newt y éste la miró.

— ¿Cómo fue con los docs, princesa?

—Supongo que bien —ella se encogió de hombros mientras respondía—. No sabré si de verdad me gusta hasta ver una herida en serio —agregó burlona.

—Buena esa —sonrió—. Venga, es hora de comer.

La cena transcurrió de forma tranquila. Los comentarios hacia Ellie habían cesado de a poco; ya no parecía ser el centro de atención y lo agradecía. Sin embargo en su mesa, Alby, Clint, Jeff y Newt no dejaban de tocar el tema.

—Es raro vivir con una chica en el Área pero creo que me estoy acostumbrado —comentó Newt con una sonrisa—. Es como una hermanita.

—Oh, vamos… —dio un quejido, cansada de los comentarios. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Minho sentarse a su izquierda mientras colocaba su plato en la mesa.

—No sé, para mí es algo difícil aún —espetó Jeff—. No te ofendas, novata. Es raro vivir con una niña.

—Solo tienes que verla como un chico más —insinuó Alby.

—Sí, pero con tantos libros de biología ya tengo bien grabado en la cabeza que un chico no es lo mismo que una chica —objetó—. Además, no esperes que toda el Área la vea como un chico. Es decir ¡Tiene senos!

Ellie se atragantó con la comida y tosió lo más calmada posible. No esperaba ese comentario. Sus compañeros rieron a excepción de Minho.

— ¡Ya! ¡Dejen de hablar de mí! —insistió ella. Los chicos rieron un rato más. Y Clint prosiguió.

—Bueno, a mí me gustan las chicas más gorditas que Ellie —sinceró—. No es que seas fea —se apresuró a decir. Ella lo miró arqueando una ceja—. La verdad es que tienes un rostro muy lindo pero no eres mi tipo.

— ¿Gracias? —dijo confundida.

—Bueno, yo diría que Ellie si es mi tipo —agregó Newt. Ella se ruborizó y por primera vez notó que Minho prestaba más atención a la conversación—. Pero como dije, te veo más como una hermana —convino.

—Bueno ¿ya terminaron? —ella mostró cierto fastidio en su voz.

— ¿A ti cómo te gustan las chicas, Minho? —preguntó Jeff.

Minho reposó en la mesa su tenedor unos segundos después. Ellie lo miró fijamente pues ya sabía su respuesta. E incluso no quería oírla pero…

—Delgadas —señaló primero—. Bajitas y con senos pequeños.

La boca de Ellie se abrió impresionada y sus ojos casi salían hacia a fuera. Su mueca era muy cómica. Minho habló con una seriedad terrible y de la misma forma volvió su atención a la comida. Jeff hizo una cara de aprobación y giró la cabeza hacia la chica.

—Eres perfecta para Minho, Ellie —la sangre se subió a su cara de repente y tragó duro. Sin decir nada se levantó de la mesa y se fue del comedor. Sus compañeros la observaron incrédulos—. ¿Dije algo malo? —Clint golpeó su brazo fuertemente y el joven chilló.

— ¿En serio te gustan las chicas como Ellie? —volvió a interrogar Newt.

—Claro —admitió sin inmutarse.

— ¿Te le has tirado? —quiso saber Clint con emoción.

—Shukface… claro que no. No soy tan bestia como tú —insultó.

—Bien, nenazas, mejor dejen el tema ¿sí? No quiero que la novata se sienta más rara de lo que ya se siente —intervino Alby—. Y Minho, trata de no tirártele.

—No hice nada, Shuck —insistió harto de la conversación.

Ellie escapó de esa situación. No lograba entender todo lo que transitaba por su mente. Salió con paso firme por el umbral de la cocina, sin levantar sospechas, y se dirigió hasta las duchas. Nadie rondaba por el Área así que aprovechó para refrescarse e intentar pensar en frío. Y aunque minutos después encontraba confort en el agua caliente sobre su cuerpo, su mente no podía estar tranquila. Y todos sus pensamientos iban y volvían hacia Minho.

No lograba comprender al adolescente. Hacía una tarde atrás se había comportado totalmente comprensivo con ella, al día siguiente le decía que no era una chica guapa para su gusto y por la noche se contradecía al hablar con sus amigos. ¿Qué debía pensar? ¿Acaso Minho estaba jugando con ella? Sintió mucho pesar. Tal vez el joven era esa clase de persona que disfrutaba con la confusión y el dolor ajeno. Y es que no podía negar que le dolía; realmente le dolía. A diferencia de lo que Minho pensaba de ella —al menos esa mañana—, ella si creía que él era un tipo atractivo. No podía negar que desde que lo vio, algo en él llamó su atención y despertó su curiosidad.

Ellie cerró un puño con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos. Apretó los labios, molesta por sus dudas, y por lo que Minho le provocaba. Cedió la mano y continuó pasándose el jabón por las piernas. Mientras subía hasta su vientre, la joven reparó en un pequeño relieve sobre la piel de su pierna derecha, muy por arriba de las rodillas. En medio de la oscuridad —ya que no se había molestado en encender la luz—, intentó ver de qué se trataba. No tardó en darse cuenta de que esos relieves no eran más que tres cicatrizas, hechas paralelamente, una encima de la otra. _¿Qué diablos…?_ Pensó. Luego corrió la mirada hacia sus muñecas y descubrió que en la izquierda poseía otras cicatrices muy similares. La cara de confusión solo le duró un rato. No podía recordar nada por lo tanto sería inútil que le diera muchas vueltas al asunto. Terminó con la ducha y luego de sacarse el cuerpo, se vistió.

Se encaminó hacia la choza y en el camino se topó con Newt.

—Princesa —la llamó—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, Newt… solo que me cansé de que hablaran así de mi —se explicó.

—Vaya… lo siento —pronunció una disculpa que para Ellie sonó muy sincera—. No medimos nuestras palabras. Es probable que muchas veces olvidemos que eres una chica.

—Descuida —lo tranquilizó—. Después de todo me alegro de enterarme que soy tu tipo —bromeó.

—Oh, vamos… —se quejó— ¿Y luego te quejas?

—Lo siento —dijo mientras reía—. A lo mejor estaba de mal humor.

—Ya vete a dormir, Ellie. Mañana tienes trabajo con Gally.

—Buenas noches, Newt —saludó simplemente dejándolo atrás y escuchando cómo le devolvía las palabras.

A pesar de que la cena fue horrible y no pudo terminar de comer, hablar con Newt le había levantado el humor. Entró en la habitación y un alivio la invadió al ver que Minho no estaba dentro. _Todavía_. Se recostó luego de sacarse los zapatos y se quedó un largo rato contemplando el techo. No pudo determinar cuánto tiempo pasó, pero luego de unos minutos la puerta se abrió y, haciendo presencia, Minho entró. Ella no se molestó en hablar y volteó rápidamente recargándose sobre su costado y dándole la espalda. El chico encendió la luz.

Ellie puso su brazo sobre el rostro, molesta por la repentina iluminación. Ella se encontraba en la bolsa de dormir.

—Shank… te dije que durmieras en mi cama —ordenó con cierta molestia en su voz.

La chica se incorporó rápidamente con una mirada desafiante.

—Se supone que es tu cama, Minho. ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decírtelo?

—Como sea… —murmuró mientras se asomaba a la hamaca—. ¿Por qué te fuiste de repente en la cena? —quiso saber. Su pregunta fue tan directa y seca que ella no lo pudo predecir. Hizo un largo silencio— ¿Y bien?

—Lo… —comenzó— lo que dijiste… ¿por qué lo dijiste?

— ¿Qué dije? —preguntó. Ella creyó que le estaba tomando el pelo, pero el no mostraba ningún rastro de diversión en su expresión.

—Sabes lo que dijiste —frunció los labios—. Que te gustan delgadas, bajitas y con senos pequeños —le recordó—, cuando en la mañana me dijiste todo lo contrario… —al terminar, no pudo evitar apartar la mirada pero se volvió rápidamente al escuchar una pequeña risita de Minho.

—Lo que dije en la mañana fue una broma —rio—. ¿Por qué te molestó tanto? —insistió.

—P-p-p-p-pero… —tartamudeó ante la impresión. Finalmente agachó los hombros sin saber qué decir— Pensé que querías molestarme o volverme loca o… algo así.

—Si estaba molestándote —admitió—, pero no te lo tomes tan apecho, princesa.

Ellie pensó sus palabras por un momento y coincidió en que quizá ella estaba tomándose la situación muy en serio. Acarició sus propias manos nerviosamente, pensando nuevamente qué contestar. Minho simplemente se divirtió con la vista delante de sí. Ellie se encontraba realmente avergonzada, con el cabello desordenado y casi ocultándole el rostro.

—Entonces… —musitó— ¿soy tu tipo? —dijo con voz suave. A ella le pareció que fue tan suave que ni siquiera la había escuchado pero se sorprendió, una vez más, con la respuesta de su compañero.

—Claro que eres mi tipo, Ellie —al escuchar su nombre siendo pronunciado con tanta firmeza, no pudo evitar que un estremecimiento recorriera su espalda—. ¿Te has visto en el espejo? Hay uno en la sala de duchas —agregó haciendo referencia a algo que a él le parecía tan obvio.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Minho se cruzó se brazos y ella siguió igual de inerte.

—Me refiero a que eres muy hermosa, Ellie —y otra vez pronunciando su nombre. Pero el siguiente estremecimiento que sintió no fue por su nombre sino por las palabras sinceras y sin tabúes que salió de la boca de Minho. Sintió su cara arder. Él rio—. Incluso así de roja te ves bien.

—Minho… —le cortó ella y él la miró con atención— ¿Acaso te gusto?

—Shank —contestó de inmediato—. Para que me gustes no tienes que estar solo buena por fuera —dijo tajante—. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso el gran Minho te gusta? —agregó— No me sorprendería.

Ella le arrojó una mirada cargada de enojo. Pero luego se apaciguó y sonrió. De alguna manera, se sentía mejor.

—No, idiota… —negó— No me gustas en absoluto.

— ¿Entonces piensas que soy sexy? —cuestionó con un tono burlón.

—No voy a responder a eso…

—Oh, vamos… Yo admití que eres linda —insistió.

—Bueno… si me preguntan… si eres mi tipo —afirmó.

—Lo sabía —su voz tenía un leve tono de superación. Finalmente, Ellie rompió en risas. Minho la admiró extrañado pero una sonrisa se iba formando en su rostro poco a poco—. ¿De qué te ríes, Garlopa?

—No entiendo cómo llegamos a esta conversación… es tan estúpida —continuó riendo. Minho la acompañó un momento. En realidad le daba más risa el sonido que emitía su compañera.

—Eres una miertera —al escucharlo, Ellie le revoleó una pequeña almohada improvisada dándole en la cara— Oh… no hiciste eso —dijo entre dientes, indignado, y con cara maliciosa. Tomó la almohada rápidamente y se acercó para golpearla.

—No, Minho… tú tienes más fuerza que yo y… —intentó advertir pero un golpe leve la despeinó más de lo que estaba. Minho echó una carcajada.

— ¡Debiste ver tu cara! —ella intentó acomodarse el pelo con cara mala pero divertida. Luego de sus risotadas, Minho se agachó frente a ella y la admiró fijamente— Tu pelo es un desastre —suavizó la voz.

—Es tu culpa…

Minho extendió una mano y la ayudó a acomodar un par de mechones que molestaban en su cara. Ella no se inmutó y lo dejó. Se sentía relajada.

—Hace mucho no me divertía con alguien del Área ¿sabes? —confesó de repente. Una media sonrisa se presentó en el rostro de Ellie.

—Se dice: gracias, Ellie —explicó.

—Gracias, Ellie —su pulgar hizo una leve caricia sobre su mejilla y se puso de pie–. A dormir —anunció mientras apagaba la luz y en la oscuridad retiraba su camisa.

Ellie se sentía extasiada, emocionada y excitada. Era un cúmulo de sentimientos todos juntos que, a comparación de lo que había sentido desde que llegó, le daban una enorme satisfacción. No tardó mucho tiempo en dormirse.


	6. VI

**N/A:** Muchas gracias por los Reviews y los Favs. La verdad es que no tenía mucha esperanza de que esta historia gustara. La verdad es que ya no sé nada (?) Solo que disfruto escribir y que espero que sigan disfrutando lo que escribo.

Gracias a **Apailana** , **Diana** , **xmilixs** , **Caro** y **Mafecian** por los favs.

Una pequeña aclaración, respecto a las relaciones amorosas, no sé bien que haré pero dudo que haya algún triángulo amoroso. Claro que si pienso escribir escenas de celos en algún momento, jaja. Personalmente no me gusta cambiarles las personalidades a los personajes originales. Si bien Minho se va a llevar bien con Ellie y tendrán sus momentos tiernos, va a seguir siendo el engreído sarcástico de siempre .

 **Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Maze Runner me pertenece. Todo es obra de James Dashner.

 **VI**

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente. No necesitó que nadie la despertara y esta vez notó que Minho aún seguía dormido. Él estaba en la bolsa de dormir. Ella se incorporó un poco y refunfuñó dentro de sí al darse cuenta de que, mientras dormía, el joven la había puesto en la hamaca. A pesar de lo frustrante que le parecía que hiciera eso, sonrió.

Se sentó al borde de la cama colgante y con un bostezo en la boca estiró las piernas. Tocó el suelo y caminó hasta donde Minho se encontraba tendido, entregado a un sueño profundo. Ella se inclinó hacia él y se acomodó de cuclillas.

—Minho —susurró. El chico aún seguía en el séptimo sueño.

Ella no volvió a insistir y cubrió un poco más su torso desnudo con la sabana. Estaba muy segura de que ser Corredor era un trabajo agotador. Se volvió hacia sus cosas y buscó unos jeans. Vigilando que Minho no despertara de repente, se cambió y salió sigilosamente por la puerta. Su cuarta mañana en el Área fue igual que las anteriores, el sol asomándose por el muro este, el olor a concreto mezclado con pasto y rocío y los habitantes que ya comenzaban a trabajar. Divisó a Gally a unos cuantos metros de ella y cuando el chico se percató de ella, se acercó.

—Buenos días, Shank —dijo.

—Gally... —se encogió de hombros un momento— ¿empezamos?

—Vaya, ¿estás impaciente?

—No realmente pero quiero acabar con esto rápido.

—Definitivamente no te interesa ser Constructora ¿no es así? —continuó hablando. Ella resopló.

— ¿Y qué te importa? —preguntó tajante. Gally no le inspiraba mucha confianza que digamos. El rostro del chico se endureció.

—Vamos —ordenó y comenzó a caminar hacia donde un grupo de niños recolectaba madera y otros estaban terminando una nueva choza. Al estar a unos metros, Ellie contempló su área de trabajo y no le pareció el lugar más entretenido del universo.

Un par de chicos pararon su trabajo para verla llegar.

— ¡Al fin la princesa vendrá a trabajar con nosotros! —comentó un chico alto, de tez morena y ojos verdes. Su cara era fina y no concordaba del todo con su cuerpo el cual tenía mucha masa muscular.

—Estuve esperando este momento desde que llegaste —le dijo otro. Antes de que ella pudiera lanzarles una mirada llena de desprecio, Gally interrumpió.

—Pero la señorita no está muy entusiasmada por trabajar aquí —un abucheo se hizo presente y ella se cruzó de brazos—. Vamos a darle una oportunidad, de todas formas —se volvió hacia la chica y con una sonrisa, dijo: —Empieza cortando madera. No vayas a cortarte un dedo, Shank.

Ellie calló y se acercó hacia donde su ''jefe'' le había indicado. Comenzó a trabajar sin mucho ánimo pero al fin y al cabo completó la tarea que le habían encargado. Gally se encontraba sentado, mirándola, con una bebida en la mano.

— ¿Tu... no trabajas? —preguntó ella entre jadeos y con un hacha en la mano.

—Hoy tu tomas mi lugar, Shank —explicó—. Es como mi día libre.

— ¿Y vas a... estar ahí sentado... mirándome... todo el día?

—Exactamente —levantó el vaso como si estuviera brindando y sonrió.

Ellie notó que le faltaba un par de dientes y pensó que definitivamente no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Continuó con el siguiente trabajo que se trataba de cómo empezar a armar la base para una choza y finalmente llegó a la conclusión de que ella no pertenecía a los Constructores. Llegando al mediodía, Sartén salió a avisar a los habitantes que la comida ya estaba servida. Ellie le agradeció profundamente y dejando de lado las herramientas se encaminó hacia el comedor. La mano izquierda de Gally le puso un alto y ella lo miró incomprensiva.

—No te has esmerado mucho, novata —dijo—. Termina el trabajo de John y con suerte te dejaré ir a comer algo por la tarde —ordenó.

— ¿Qué? Es hora de la comida —discutió—. No puedes dejarme sin almuerzo.

—Lo siento. No te has esforzado. Estoy seguro de que Alby estaría de acuerdo así que vuelve al trabajo.

— ¿Y dónde está Alby? —interrogó de inmediato, hinchando el pecho y poniendo las manos en la cadera— No dejaré que un abusivo como tú me deje sin almuerzo.

—Mira, Shank, me estoy hartando de ti y de que te creas especial por ser mujer. Mereces un castigo y un recordatorio de que dentro del Área todos somos iguales. Así que trabaja y te traeré comida por la tarde —la empujó con el dorso de la mano hacia atrás sin que ella lo esperase y cayó. Ellie se recargó su cuerpo sobre sus manos que se llenaron de tierra y escuchó reír a sus compañeros que alababan la desagradable conducta de Gally—. Recapacita, miertera —escupió saliva hacia un costado y se largó de ahí junto a sus subordinados.

Ellie aguantó sus ganas de golpearlo y se levantó rápidamente. Se limpió las manos y giró el cuerpo hacia el trabajo que quedaba. Optó por seguir. Al cabo de una hora ella casi había terminado sin embargo sus compañeros todavía no regresaban. Lanzó el martillo que sostenía hacia el suelo. Estaba cansada y necesitaba comer algo. Ella ni siquiera había ido a desayunar y Gally lo sabía, cosa que no le había importado mucho, pero ¿dejarla sin almuerzo? Era absurdo. Volteó hacia el comedor, lista para ir sin importar las consecuencias pero entonces una imagen inesperada se presentó frente a sus ojos. Era Minho.

El joven se acercaba a paso apresurado, firme e incluso enojado. En una mano sostenía un plato y en la otra un vaso. Ellie frunció el ceño sin comprender pero rápidamente entendió que seguramente eso era para ella. Miró por encima del hombro del chico y notó que Gally iba tras él, igual de ansioso y enojado. El rostro de Gally estaba rojo, sus cejas inclinadas y los ojos chispeantes.

— ¡Minho! —gritó. El nombrado no le hizo caso y continuó con la mirada fija en ella quien se encontraba boquiabierta. Al estar en frente, estiró las cosas y ella se las sostuvo. Gally se acercó más y Ellie se preocupó al pensar que había iniciado una pelea— ¿Qué diablos haces? ¡Se lo merece!

—Cierra la boca, Gally —escupió con veneno—. No puedes tratar a cada novato como se te plazca.

— ¿Es broma? —comentó incrédulo— Tratamos así a todos los novatos y tu jamás te quejaste.

—A ninguno le sacamos la comida, Shukface —repuso.

—Me importa un carajo. Además, ¡por hoy yo me encargo de ella!

—Puedes hacerle lo que quieras menos esto, Shukface. Deja de ser tan abusivo, Garlopo —se acercó unos paso hacia Gally y éste le mantuvo la mirada firme y desafiante—. No voy a dejar que la jodas sin más.

— ¿Y qué si sigo haciéndolo?

Minho medio sonrió y rápidamente tomó a Gally por la camisa. El chico intentó removerse pero Minho era más fuerte.

—Te juro que te golpearé tanto esa cara miertera que tienes que ya nadie te reconocerá jamás —sentenció y luego lo soltó. Minho estaba hecho una furia. Gally dio un paso hacia atrás, intimidado y miró por el costado hacia Ellie.

—Me las pagaras, novata —y se volvió hacia el comedor.

Minho aflojó los brazos y dejó caer su cabeza hacia delante. Luego de calmarse un poco se giró y vio que Ellie lo miraba atónita y sin moverse.

—Empieza a comer, Shank —ordenó.

—Lo siento… todavía me cuesta creer lo que acabo de ver —dijo tontamente mientras se agachaba sobre sus pies y apoyaba el plato y el vaso. Tomó un pedazo de carne con el tenedor y se lo llevó a la boca— ¿Cómo sabías que Gally no me dejó ir al comedor? —cuestionó.

—No hables con la boca llena, princesa —reprendió mientras se sentaba junto a ella. Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Da igual... —tragó— ¿Y bien?

—El idiota comenzó a alardear delante de todos porque, según él, te había puesto en tu lugar. Alby, Newt y yo nos opusimos y por eso estoy aquí.

— ¿Incluso Alby? —él asintió— Vaya... gracias.

—Alby también dijo que cuando termines de comer te tomes el día.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí. Es obvio que no sirves para esto —agregó—. Dijo que vayas a verlo más tarde. Mañana te toca en el matadero, por cierto.

—Eso definitivamente no me llama la atención —comió un poco más mientras se hacía la idea de matar un pobre animal.

—Tienes que estar muy mal de la cabeza para quedarte con los carniceros —sonrió.

—Minho... —el chico la miró y ella sorbió un poco de agua— Gracias.

—Ya me diste las gracias —recordó.

—Fue un ''gracias'' grupal —aclaró—. Ahora te doy las gracias a ti —sonrió ampliamente—. En estos días, a pesar de dejarme encerrada y molestarme... fuiste el único que en verdad se preocupó por mí —recapacitó—. Es algo que aprecio mucho puesto que hace unos días me sentía tan sola... —jugó con su comida tontamente y una expresión melancólica se apoderó de ella. Minho la observó con detenimiento— Contigo siento que mis días aquí serán más llevaderos —concluyó, mirándolo nuevamente.

—No seas tan cursi, Shank —sonrió mientras un leve rubor se formaba en sus mejillas. Ellie reparó en eso—. Descuida, el gran Minho hará que la pases bien y nadie te joderá jamás.

Sin pensarlo mucho, la joven estiró una mano y apretó con fuerza la de él. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los oscuros de Minho y sintió cómo su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza. Un calor se presentó en su pecho y un juguetón cosquilleo surgió de sus entrañas. Minho resopló con cuidado y trató de pensar con cordura pero en ese momento él también compartía el sentimiento de que un calor extraño lo invadía.

—Espero no interrumpir —se oyó la voz de Newt. Estaba parado frente a ellos, cruzado de brazos y con una sonrisa burlona. Ellie se apartó rápidamente de Minho y tosió sutilmente—. Ellie, Alby te está buscando.

— ¿Ya? —inquirió— Ni siquiera terminé de comer…

—Bueno, entonces apresúrate. Ya es mucho con que no trabajes el resto del día —alegó.

—Ah, eso… gracias —se frotó la nuca modestamente y sonrió.

—Anda, come —incitó el rubio. Ella continuó tratando de hacerlo lo más rápido posible.

—Minho —se volvió hacia el luego de tragar gran parte de la comida—, ¿por qué no estás en el laberinto hoy?

—Es mi día libre —dijo mientras arrancaba pasto distraídamente—. Todos los Corredores tenemos un día libre.

—Así es —corroboró Newt—. ¿Creíste que salen todos los días sin descansar?

—Bueno, recuerden que soy la novata —recalcó.

—Aún te falta mucho por aprender, princesa —rio Newt—. Minho, luego necesito que me ayudes un rato en la Sala de Mapas.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Es confidencial —articuló. Ellie hizo una gesto no muy contento pero pronto recobró el ánimo.

—Lo sé… soy la novata. No pueden hablar de cosas importantes frente a mi ¿no? —y se llevó un último bocado. Antes de que Newt respondiera ella se paró—. Como sea… me voy a ver a Alby. Suerte con eso —y se alejó.

Newt le tendió una mano a Minho y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. Comenzaron a caminar hacia la Sala de Mapas.

— ¿Qué hay con la novata? —curioseó de repente el rubio.

— ¿Qué tiene?

—Oh vamos… —dijo sin creer tal indiferencia repentina— ¿Qué te traes con ella? Nunca defiendes a ningún novato y lo que pasó hoy en el comedor…

—Simplemente me pareció injusta la forma de actuar que tiene Gally ¿sí? —le cortó. Su voz era extrañamente fría y despreocupada.

—Vaya Minho, no solo eres sarcástico sino también un buen actor —carcajeó.

—Cállate, Garlopo.

Ellie halló a Alby cerca de la finca del matadero. El hombre estaba apoyado en una piedra mientras tallaba un trozo de madera con una navaja. La chica se acercó lentamente a él y apoyó una mano en su hombro. El chico se sorprendió al no escuchar sus pasos. Movió el cuerpo y se incorporó.

— ¿Cómo estuvo la comida, princesa? —quiso saber. Su voz era entrañable y suave pero su expresión seria no terminaba de convencer a Ellie.

—Estaba rica —contestó—. Newt dijo que me buscabas.

—Así es —asintió—. Quería hablar contigo sobre algo.

— ¿Es por lo de Gally? —se preocupó— Lamento si te molestó que yo…

—No, no es por lo de Gally —la frenó—. Bueno, quizá un poco. En fin, estuve pensando sobre esta semana tuya de trabajos.

—Aún no llego a la semana —le recordó.

—Déjame terminar, Shank —espetó—. He notado que con Gally no te fue muy bien. No eres muy fuerte que digamos y dudo que te guste la sangre, así que descarto la posibilidad de que te llame la atención sujetar animales y degollarlos —ella arrugó la nariz de solo pensarlo—. Sí, exacto… A lo que apunto es que no quedan muchos trabajos además de la granja, tal vez. Así que tenía planeado reducir tus tareas y ponerte o en los docs o en la cocina.

— ¿Y qué hay de los Corredores? —Ellie se fijó con atención en su rostro al pronunciar esas tan sagradas palabras. Alby esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Shank, ni deberías pensarlo —sentenció—. Eres débil ¿entiendes? O te quedas en la cocina o con los docs. A lo sumo, como te dije, en la granja.

—Wow, qué alentador. Quizá sea débil pero a lo mejor soy ágil ¿Lo has pensado?

—La respuesta es no —concluyó—. Tomate el día libre hoy. Mañana sigues practicando con los docs y en dos días realizaremos la asamblea.

—Alby… —intentó persuadirlo pero el hombre ya estaba andando hacia a choza principal.

—Ya déjalo, Ellie. La respuesta es no.

Ella cedió a duras penas. No podía dejar de pensar en cómo era el laberinto y si definitivamente era tan difícil de recorrer.

Finalmente, se alejó hacia la habitación para buscar ropa y luego ir hasta las duchas. Una vez lista, cerró la puerta de la sala con la esperanza de que nadie la molestara; no estaba entusiasmada por tener otro episodio incómodo con los habitantes. Se desvistió atentamente y se adentró en la ducha con una velocidad increíble. Quería disfrutar el aseo de su cuerpo pero la incomodidad y el miedo de que alguien apareciera no la dejaron. Unos minutos después estaba lista y cubierta por una toalla blanca. Su cabello largo estaba cargado de agua y chorreando constantemente. Intentó sacar la ropa de la bolsa con una mano mientras que con la otra sostenía la toalla, pero no tuvo mucho éxito. De repente, la puerta se abrió y ella volteó rápido a ver de quién se trataba.

— ¡No! —advirtió. Fue inútil porque Minho estaba parado y ya había hecho un ademán para taparse los ojos. Ella se mordió la lengua, dándose por vencida— Nunca tendré privacidad en este lugar ¿no es así?

A Minho le resultaba estúpido cubrirse los ojos ya que ella estaba cubierta. Observarla para él fue una eternidad aunque solamente hubieran pasado dos segundos antes de que le contestara. Ella estaba limpia, con los ojos verdes fijos en él, suplicando que no hiciera un comentario vergonzoso. También percibió un tierno rubor en sus mejillas lo cual lo hizo sonreír terriblemente. Había algo en ella que le encantaba y no podía negarlo.

—Lo siento, Shank. Deberías avisar cuándo te vas duchas.

—Si lo hiciera correría el riesgo de que algunos chicos intentaran espiar por las rajaduras de la madera —explicó respondiendo a su sonrisa. Resopló—. ¿Qué quieres, Minho?

—Venía a bañarme —contestó.

—Entiendo. ¿Me das un minuto? —pidió mientras señalaba su cuerpo con su dedo índice.

—Te espero afuera —retrocedió unos pasos.

—Y por favor no mires por las rajaduras —pidió ella echándose a reír.

—Gracias por la idea —y cerró la puerta.

Aunque la idea fuera muy tentadora para Minho, definitivamente no iba a hacerlo. Como había dicho antes, no te gusta una persona solo porque está buena por fuera. Y comprendió que ella no estaba solo buena por fuera. Ella era débil y sentimental pero tenía un contraste en su personalidad que la hacía alegre y fuerte. Eso le gustaba porque sentía que podía protegerla en sus malos momentos y disfrutar de los buenos. Minho sacudió la cabeza al notar como vagos pensamientos sobre la chica aparecían en su mente. Realmente comenzaba a gustarle.

Ellie salió por la puerta vistiendo unos jeans ajustados a sus piernas de color grises, una camiseta negra y zapatillas comunes del mismo color. Se peinó levemente con los dedos y le echó una rápida mirada a Minho.

—Todo tuyo.

Minho entró y antes de cerrar la puerta, agregó: —No intentes espiar, Shank.

—Pff…


	7. VII

**N/A:** Perdón si encuentran algún que otro error. Este capítulo lo corregí casi dormida jaja.

Gracias por los favs, el cariño y ánimo recibidos. Por cierto, esta historia está también disponible en mi Wattpad. myworks/53907105-sujeto-a8-la-dbil

Saludos :3

 **Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Maze Runner me pertenece. Todo es obra de James Dashner.

 **VII**

Finalmente pasaron dos semanas exactas desde su llegada. En ese tiempo, se realizó una asamblea para ver dónde iba a ser su trabajo definitivo. Entonces concordaron que la chica se quedaría con los docs y que ayudaría en lo que pudiera en la cocina, junto a Sartén. A ella le pareció bien ya que eran trabajos que creía poder realizar. A la larga, aprendería.

Era un miércoles por la tarde. Ellie se encontraba sentada sobre el escritorio leyendo unos libros de medicina mientras Jeff atendía a un carnicero que se había cortado, literalmente, el dedo pulgar; entero.

—Ven a ver esto, Ellie —le llamó Jeff.

—Carajo, qué asco… —vociferó al acercarse y ver brotando sangre del muñón. No conocía al paciente pero éste le echó una mirada furiosa— Lo siento, Larcho —se disculpó.

Haber vivido esas dos semanas con los habitantes le había producido, a la larga, el efecto de hablar como ellos. Aunque los insultos sonaban algo forzados, pronto saldrían con mayor naturalidad. Ellie ayudó y observó cómo Jeff cerraba la herida y a pesar de su rechazo por la sangre, comprendió que después de todo era un mal necesario. Comenzaba a pensar que de alguna manera, se estaba haciendo más fuerte psicológicamente.

Cuando la pequeña cirugía acabó, el chico salió con cara de perro, realmente frustrado, y con un dedo menos. Ellie ordenó y desinfectó todas las herramientas mientras pensaba en la herida tratada recientemente. Al terminar, en su cabeza apareció el fugaz recuerdo de sus cicatrices en la muñeca y en la pierna. Dudó un segundo pero luego se acercó a Jeff.

—Jeff… —pronunció. El chico la miró mientras dejaba de acomodar las agujas que no había utilizado.

—Dime, linda.

— ¿Sabes de qué son éstas? —enseñó las marcas que tenía en la muñeca izquierda y Jeff exaltó los ojos.

—Carajo ¿qué miertera te pasó?

—No tengo idea —dijo mirándolas una vez más—. Me di cuenta de que las tenía uno o dos días después de llegar.

—Bueno… como te quedó cicatriz es probable que hayan sido cortes muy profundos —pensó—. Me espanta el solo hecho de pensar que…

— ¿Pensar qué? —curioseó. Quería saber su teoría.

—De pensar que tomaste un cuchillo y te rebanaste las venas.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Ellie. Lo miró inquietada, sin creer que él pensara eso de ella. Luego de reflexionarlo fríamente, concluyó que no podía ser una idea tan errónea. Examinó con el tacto la piel lastimada y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Tú crees eso de mí? —el joven se encogió de hombros.

—Es una posibilidad. No las más alegre pero sí… Quizá por eso los Creadores te mandaron aquí.

—Eso no tiene sentido —sentenció—. En fin, olvídalo, Jeff… No se lo digas a nadie ¿sí?

— ¿Nadie las notó? —ella negó— No diré nada, princesa, tranquila.

Ellie miró la hora en un reloj de pared que estaba ubicado por encima de las camillas y se volvió rápidamente hacia Jeff.

—Tengo que irme, Jeff ¿Me aguardas una media hora?

—Sí, sí, sí… siempre es lo mismo contigo —se quejó—. Ve, sabes que no hay problema —sonrió.

— ¡Eres el mejor!

—Tienes suerte de que Clint está en reposo —recordó.

— ¡Lo sé! —tomó una mochila de la enfermería y luego salió disparada hacía el muro oeste.

Por el muro oeste fue donde su amigo desapareció esa mañana. Sacó dos botellas con agua del bolso y se apoyó en la pared pacientemente. Esperó. Al cabo de diez minutos caminó hasta la abertura para tratar de ver llegar a Minho. Cinco minutos más. Diez… no había rastro.

Ellie se sentó en el piso y comenzó a jugar con el pasto que atravesaba levemente el cemento. Entonces, Minho y Ben aparecieron. Ninguno corría como normalmente lo hacían, esta vez parecía como si les costara más. La chica se puso de pie, preocupada, y se aproximó lo máximo que estaba permitido. No hubo muchos problemas para que los Corredores pasaran por la puerta que momentos más tarde comenzaría a cerrarse. Ben se dejó caer al suelo y Minho recargó su peso en sus rodillas.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Están bien? —preguntó.

—Penitentes —dijo Ben—. Nos atacaron pero no nos picaron.

—Dios… —susurró— Tienen que ir a la enfermería rápido.

Minho la miró por un momento y se echó a andar pero rápidamente se apretó con ambas manos el costado de su torso, por debajo de la costilla. Ellie notó cómo una enorme cantidad de sangre emergía de una herida.

—Carajo… Minho, ven… —la chica lo obligó a pasar un brazo por encima del hombro y lo ayudó a caminar.

— ¡Ellie yo también estoy lastimado! —chilló Ben desde el suelo.

— ¡Ya te mando a Jeff! —respondió.

Minho y Ellie llegaron a la enfermería. Jeff se paró de inmediato y luego de que Ellie le avisara de la situación de Ben, el chico estaba dispuesto a salir a buscarlo.

—Espera —lo frenó aferrándose a su brazo—. Creo que Minho necesita que lo cosan.

—Hazlo tú —ordenó—. Yo voy por Ben. Recuerda todo lo que te expliqué —Ellie lo miró sorprendida. No estaba segura del todo de sus capacidades—. Vamos, Ellie, tu puedes.

Jeff los dejó solos y ella maldijo por lo bajo.

—Tranquila, Shank, no tienes que cocerme si no sabes cómo hacerlo —dijo soltándose del agarre.

—No —discutió—. Mírate, estás perdiendo chorros de sangre. Voy a cocerte —le dijo decidida mientras lo empujaba hacía una camilla. Minho no pudo negarse por más que quisiera; la pérdida de sangre lo había dejado débil—. Tengo que sacarte… —dijo suavemente mientras miraba su camisa. Minho comprendió e intentó sacársela él mismo pero eso le causaba más dolor—. Déjame hacerlo.

Minho dejó caer los brazos hacia los costados y ella desató las correas de su mochila rápidamente y las dejó caer al piso. Comenzó a desabotonar su camisa. No se dio cuenta de lo mucho que sus mejillas ardían ya que estaba concentradísima en su trabajo. Abrió la camisa hacia los lados y un cosquilleo apareció en su vientre. Tragó duro y sintió la mirada fija de Minho sobre ella. Notó que la herida no era muy profunda pero tenía que tratarla; tenía diez centímetros de largo y se extendía de forma vertical, ubicada debajo de las costillas y a la izquierda del ombligo. Ellie echó hacia atrás la camisa y, rozando sus dedos con la piel de Minho, se la retiró. Ella miró más de cerca la herida e hizo una expresión de dolor.

—Cielos, Minho…

—Hazlo de una vez —se mostró impaciente.

La chica fue en busca de desinfectante, hilo y aguja para cocer. Al volver, notó un leve miedo en los ojos de su amigo.

—No seas tímida, cariño —se burló ella.

—Cállate… Al menos no estás en mi lugar.

—Te diría que no te va a doler pero soy mala mintiendo —sonrió. Y Minho reprimió las ganas de golpearla. Ellie se agachó y pasó sus manos por la piel que rodeaba la herida. Minho sintió una corriente eléctrica viajar por todo su cuerpo. Ella notó de inmediato cómo su piel se erizaba—. Lo siento —él no dijo nada.

Tomó el desinfectante y lo pasó por la herida y sus alrededores sin reparar en los quejidos que Minho lanzaba. Prefería que fuera rápido y doloroso antes que lento y tortuoso. Terminó con el primer paso y tomó los materiales primordiales. Enhebró la aguja y al cabo de un minuto ya se encontraba perforando la piel.

—Carajo —escuchó salir de los labios del chico. Continuó con su trabajo y logró suturar la herida luego de diez minutos.

—Ya está —suspiró mientras se secaba una gota de sudor de la frente—. Te voy a dar algunos analgésicos ¿sí?

—Ya estoy bien, princesa, no te preocupes —anunció mientras intentaba tomar una venda limpia.

—Déjame ayudarte —ofreció—. No podrás esforzarte por un par de días ¿De acuerdo?

—A mí los docs no me dicen que hacer —desafió burlón.

—Una doc acaba de cocerte, así que más te vale que me hagas caso o te arranco los puntos —reprendió seriamente.

— ¿Desde cuando eres tan mandona?

—Ven —ordenó luego de desenredar la venda. Lo ayudó a pasarla por arriba del hombro izquierdo y una vez en frente de él comenzó a girarla alrededor de su abdomen.

—Me gusta la idea de que me cambies las vendas —susurró de repente. Ellie se estremeció y lo miró mal. Él sonrió—. Lo siento, no haré más bromas —prometió.

—Idiota… —musitó— Realmente me preocupé cuando te vi llegar así.

—Lo siento.

—Hoy dormirás aquí ¿bien? —indicó.

— ¿En serio? —ella asintió— Qué miertera… Estoy acostumbrado a que durmamos en la misma habitación —agregó frustrado mientras ella terminaba de vendarlo.

— ¿Estás haciéndome otra broma? —quiso saber con un deje divertido.

—No —dijo secamente. Ella le dio una mirada intensa, esperando a que se retractara—. En serio, me acostumbré a tu presencia en mi cuarto.

Ellie cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—Eres imposible, Minho…

— ¿Por qué?

Ajustó bien la venda y se levantó la vista hacia su cara. Minho era mucho más alto que ella.

—Por lo que me haces —el chico arqueó una ceja. Quería entender sus palabras.

— ¿Qué te hago?

—Olvídalo —dijo sin más—. Ponte cómodo en alguna camilla.

—Ellie… —volvió a llamarla— ¿Qué es lo que te hago?

—Te dije que lo olvidaras.

El dio unos pocos pasos hacia ella. Ellie retrocedió instintivamente pero fue inútil al sentir la pared a sus espaldas. Minho estaba a solo centímetros de su cara. La chica sintió su corazón latir con fuerza y percibió el aliento caliente salir de la boca de su amigo. Sentía que estaba a punto de derretirse.

—Sabes que no me gusta que me ocultes cosas —recordó.

—No… no te ocultó nada —balbuceó.

— ¿Segura? —Ellie sentía el estúpido impulso de acortar la distancia entre ambos y besarlo pero se resistió de inmediato. No dijo nada. No lograba entender nada ni pronunciar nada— Ellie… —insistió esta vez más cerca.

Unos pasos sonaron por las escaleras y Minho se alejó sin apartar los ojos de los de su amiga. Ella respiraba agitadamente y así se mantuvieron hasta que Jeff entró con Ben.

—Este idiota no podía subir —comentó mientras lo ayudaba a acostarse en una camilla. Ellie y Minho seguían perdidos en un desafío de miradas. Jeff se puso entre ambos y los observó curioso—. ¿Sucede algo?

Ellie finalmente cortó el contacto visual y se dirigió a la puerta.

—No pasa nada —aclaró—. Que los dos duerman aquí. En un rato les traeré la cena —y salió.

Al cabo de una hora, Ellie entró nuevamente a la enfermería con una bandeja y una ración de comida para Ben y Minho. Él asiático intentó incorporarse al verla llegar pero ella lo frenó con la mano. Apoyó la bandeja en una mesita de madera, entre medio de ambas camillas, y primero le acercó la comida a Ben. El chico la recibió con una cara de emoción tremenda, debía de estar hambriento. Ellie le dio una sonrisa tierna y se apartó. Tomó el siguiente plato y se lo dio a Minho con una mueca inquieta.

—Gracias, linda —le dijo. Ella puso los ojos en blanco pero al fin pero de todas formas el chico logró sacarle una sonrisa. Ella tomó la bandeja lista para irse—. Espera… —Ellie se volvió y levantó las cejas— ¿podemos hablar cuando termines de comer?

— ¿Sobre qué? —Minho miró incómodo a Ben y ella comprendió de inmediato— Vuelvo en un rato —accedió y se fue nuevamente.

Ellie no volvió de inmediato. Se tomó mucho tiempo para comer y hablar con sus pares; luego se fue a duchar y cuando vio a Jeff salir por fin de la enfermería, se acercó.

—Hey, Jeff ¿cómo están?

—Bien, están durmiendo. Hace rato le devolví los platos a Sartén —le contó—. Te desapareciste. Minho no dejaba de preguntar por ti —sonrió.

—Lo sé…

— ¿Segura que no pasó nada cuando llegué?

—Segura… —aunque su voz era dudosa para cualquiera, Jeff decidió no molestarla más con el asunto.

—Bueno… Ben ya está dormido como un troco. Supongo que Minho estará despierto —le guiñó un ojo—. Me voy a dormir. Descansa, Ellie —se dio la vuelta y la saludó distraídamente levantando la mano.

Ellie ingresó a la enfermería. Estaba oscuro y los ronquidos de Ben era el único sonido perceptible. La joven se movió hacia un costado de la cama de Minho y se acercó un poco para ver si estaba dormido. Lo único que pudo distinguir fue que sus ojos estaban cerrados y su respiración era pausada. Ellie medio sonrió.

—Minho… —susurró con mucha suavidad. El nombrado se removió un poco pero se despertó sin muchos problemas.

—Viniste… —respondió con la misma suavidad. Ellie asintió en la oscuridad con una leve esperanza de que la viera.

—Te dije que lo haría —ella llevó una mano hacia la de él y la tomó con ternura—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Como una bolsa de plopus… —indicó.

—Qué mal… —atrajo un banquillo sin soltar su mano y se sentó para estar más cómoda. Apoyó su codo libre sobre el colchón y recargó su mentón sobre la palma de la mano.

—Te ves linda… —halagó él.

—Shuck… deja de decir esas idioteces —rio.

—No bromeo, Ellie… —ella suspiró.

— ¿De qué querías hablarme?

Minho trató de moverse un poco para poder quedar sentado, sin embargo no tuvo mucho éxito.

—Estoy incomodo —dijo.

—Dios, Minho… eres un…

Con un resoplido se dio por vencida y se paró para ayudarlo. Ellie lo rodeó con los brazos y juntando fuerzas con él, Minho se incorporó. Cuando ella iba a apartarse, Minho alzó una mano y la acercó a sí. Ellie dejó su cara reposando sobre el hombro desnudo de su amigo e inhaló fuertemente. Minho olía a sudor y perfume; le encantaba.

—Pensé que no te volvería a ver —murmuró. Ellie apretó los ojos con rudeza al escuchar esas palabras. Se aferró y casi clavó sus uñas en la piel tostada de él.

—No digas eso…

—Lo siento… —contestó mientras apoyaba su nariz sobre su clavícula. Permanecieron un rato en esa posición hasta que Minho rompió el contacto— Aún quiero saber qué es lo que te hago —le recordó.

Ellie se alejó con el rostro frustrado.

—Te dije que no te lo diré.

— ¿Qué te dije sobre los secretos conmigo? —repitió mientras tomaba nuevamente su mano.

—Es difícil… —soltó ella. Minho la miró con más curiosidad.

—Puedes confiar en mí, Ellie. Suéltalo.

Ellie penetró con su mirada seria. Minho percibió cierto desconcierto en ella pero la miró decidido.

—Yo… —exhaló prolongadamente y trató de acomodar las palabras en su cabeza— Yo necesito tiempo para pensar ciertas cosas que… me pasan contigo —se sinceró finalmente. Minho sintió su ritmo cardiaco aumentar. ¿Era eso una especie de declaración?

— ¿Y cómo te sientes? —e increíblemente, ella sonrió.

—No te lo diré hasta estar segura —respondió—. Cuando realmente sepa lo que quiero… te lo haré saber —explicó.

—Vaya… No sé cómo interpretarlo —rio nervioso.

—No quiero hablar más de eso ¿sí? —y aunque Minho quería seguir hablando, seguir indagando y descubrir todo lo que ella sentía… asintió y finalizaron el tema.

—De acuerdo.

—Bueno, es hora de dormir —anunció—. Así que tendrás que hacerme un lugar —indicó.

— ¿Qué? —la miró extrañado.

—Así es, Shank. Tanto molestaste con que extrañabas mi presencia que ganaste. Decidí darte el gusto de tenerme cerca —comentó—. Vamos, hazme un lugar.

Minho se quedó mirándola atónito un momento. Ellie se llevó las manos a la cintura y rápidamente empezó a hacerle señas para que se moviera. Minho se movió apresuradamente, con ayuda de ella, a pesar de sentir leves tirones en su herida. Ellie le sonrió ampliamente y se subió a la camilla luego de sacarse los zapatos. Segundos después, estaba recostada a su lado, sobre su pecho y abrazándolo.

—Creo que prefiero dormir solo… —comentó él.

—Ahora te aguantas.

Ellie tomó con su mano la muñeca de su amigo y reparó en el reloj que llevaba puesto. Lo manipuló unos segundos y lo soltó.

— ¿Qué hiciste?

—Puse una alarma —dijo—. No quiero que nadie nos vea así ¿sabes?

— ¿Te da vergüenza estar conmigo? —preguntó fingiendo sentirse herido.

—Pues claro que sí—alegó—. No quiero que me vean con el habitante más miertero de todos —sonrió.

—Eres una basura —carcajeó. Ellie se acurrucó aún más y Minho la rodeó con los brazos.

—Minho…

— ¿uhm?

— ¿Crees que algún día saldremos del laberinto? —inquirió con la voz ligeramente adormecida.

—Estoy seguro de que si… —afirmó— Ya duérmete, princesa.


	8. VIII

**N/A:** ¡Gracias por los comentarios y los favs! Bueno, paso a comentarles que, la verdad, este fic lo tengo escrito hace un rato. En realidad, tengo dieciocho capítulos de los cuales uno es… algo fuerte. Sobre eso quería preguntarles. Al menos yo tomé la decisión de subirlo ya que realmente me gusta escribir muchísimo y creo que muchos escritores escriben por ellos mismos, lo que les gusta, más allá de las críticas buenas o malas. Pero sí me gustaría saber su opinión. Aclaro, el capítulo del que hablo contiene sexo Jajaja. De todas formas voy a cambiar el T por M del fic. En, fin… háganmelo saber, jaja.

Otra cosa, les aclaro que la personalidad de Ellie es medio complicada. Es más, en este capítulo van a ver que su problema de relacionarse con todos ya viene de antes Jajaja. Espero profundizar más sobre este personaje. Pero si planeo hacer que tenga una linda relación con los personajes principales, claro está. Y a pesar de que no quiero triángulos amorosos, como ya mencioné, si voy a hacer que haya celos rondado por ahí, jaja.

Sin más que decir, les dejo el capítulo ;)

 **Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Maze Runner me pertenece. Todo es obra de James Dashner.

 **VIII**

 _Ellie se encontraba sentada frente a una mesa rectangular color gris monótono, y estaba rodeada de niños y niñas de diferentes edades. Ella tenía unos catorce años, su cara detonaba más inocencia y poseía un cuerpo frágil y poco desarrollado. Su piel era más pálida que en la actualidad y su cabello largo y oscurecido resaltaba sus ojos verdosos. Unas ojeras se dibujaban sutilmente en su cara y las pestañas largas le daban una apariencia más virginal._

 _Estaba sola._

 _A diferencia de muchos niños en el lugar, ella no tenía amigos. A excepción de uno._

— _Ellie —escuchó a sus espaldas. La joven volteó rápidamente, algo intimidada, pero una sonrisa instantánea se dibujó en su rostro al ver quién la llamaba—. ¿Vienes a comer con nosotros? —dijo el chico, aparentemente de su misma edad._

— _No quiero molestarte cuando estás con tus amigos —repuso al ver en otra mesa a un grupo de niños preadolescentes hablando y jugando con la comida._

— _Ellie… ellos te conocen hace más de tres años y nunca les has hablado. Vamos, te caerán bien —ella dudó. El joven la observó impasible. Ella volvió a dudar y finalmente suspiró._

— _De acuerdo —El chico cerró el puño y movió el brazo en señal de victoria. Ayudó a salir de entre las demás niñas a Ellie y la guió con su grupo._

— _Eh, chicos —les llamó. El grupo miró a la pareja atentamente—. Esta es Ellie, la invité a comer con nosotros —anunció._

 _Los chicos se mostraron alegres ante la presencia de la invitada y la saludaron felizmente. La chica les echó una sonrisa bastante tímida y se sentó junto a su amigo. Los chicos comenzaron a hablarle de forma amistosa y ella poco a poco fue saliendo de ese capullo que tanto la resguardaba de las relaciones sociales._

— _Y dime —dijo un niño rubio—, Ellie, ¿hace cuánto sales con Minho?_

Antes de que la alarma sonara para despertar a Ellie, Minho ya estaba con los ojos semiabiertos. Intentó acostumbrarse a la poca luz de la mañana y distinguió que aún seguía en la enfermería. Ellie dormía sobre su pecho, en una posición que para él parecía incomoda, pero que evitaba que ella tocase su herida provocándole algún dolor innecesario. Minho bostezó suavemente; estaba agotado. Movió sus manos con cuidado y miró fijamente el rostro tranquilo de su amiga. Ella estaba con una calma tan grande que incluso le asustaba pensar el hecho de que podría estar muerta. Borró ese horrible pensamiento al momento que escuchó su respiración, sintió su pecho subir y bajar y sintió el aire caliente rozar su propia piel. Se estremeció y al instante sonrió. Corrió unos cabellos traviesos y la admiró con mayor detenimiento. Ella era realmente hermosa. Sentía que quería estar así, en esa absurda, molesta y boba posición, por siempre.

El ligero pitido del reloj sonó desde su mano derecha. Minho se asustó por un momento y Ellie comenzó a removerse encima de él. El chico movió su brazo izquierdo tratando de no molestarla y apagó el reloj que, por suerte, no había despertado a Ben. Ella se despabiló con facilidad y miró a Minho con los ojos cansados. Él le respondió con una leve sonrisa.

—Buenos días… —saludó ella.

—Hey… —murmuró. Ellie se frotó los ojos y bostezó. Quería estirar el cuerpo pero a pesar de que tenía lugar, no quería molestar más a su reciente paciente. Se sentó en la cama y sin decir nada se levantó. Minho la observó callado y ella se puso los zapatos tranquilamente. Una vez lista y acosada por la mirada de su amigo, comenzó a ir a hacia la puerta.

—Ellie —pronunció él. Ella volteó—, cuando soluciones tus problemas conmigo… Házmelo saber ¿sí?

Ella medio sonrió.

—Claro, jefe.

Salió de la enfermería y paró cerca de las escaleras para estirarse. Aunque su despertar parecía grato, se encontraba completamente desconcertada. Esa noche había tenido un sueño muy particular. Era extraño. No sabía a ciencia cierta qué significaba pero si tenía que jugarse por algo, ella atinaría a decir que ese sueño era un recuerdo. Lo tenía tan nítido en la cabeza que aún no podía creerlo. Había soñado con los habitantes e incluso con gente que desconocía… Pero lo más llamativo para ella fue haber soñado con una relación tan estrecha con Minho. _¿Qué se suponía que éramos? ¿Amigos? ¿Novios?_ , agitó la cabeza ante este pensamiento; simplemente no podía ser. Y aunque había llegado a una pobre hipótesis de que Minho le gustaba, no podía darse el lujo de andar de novia con un chico que hace dos semanas conocía y menos en circunstancias tan extrañas como esas.

Caminó por el bosque para despejarse. Todavía faltaba una hora para que los habitantes comenzaran a desayunar y a trabajar. Caminó por el césped húmero y crecido y meditó. Y meditó. Y meditó. Y meditó. Pero ningún pensamiento la conducía algo certero.

Una luz roja pasó por enfrente de sus ojos. Ella intentó ubicarla lo más rápido que pudo pero la pequeña luz se había escondido entre los árboles. Ella se mordió la lengua con frustración. Ya había hablado con Newt sobre ello y le había contado que los llamaban Escarabajos, que cada uno tenía grabado las siglas C.R.U.E.L. y que, al parecer, era la forma en la que Los Creadores los vigilaban. _Los Creadores…_ y por primera ella vez sintió una terrible curiosidad por ellos. Si bien tenía entendido que ellos eran sus captores, nunca se había preguntado concretamente con qué fin los habrían tomado. _¿Una prueba? ¿Un castigo?_

Ellie sintió cómo su cabeza comenzaba a marearse. Era tan molesto pensar en las millones de situaciones que conformaban su vida actual que por momentos llegaba a desear que todo fuera un sueño, una pesadilla, y que, al despertar, estuviera en una típica casa, con una típica familia y con una vida monótona… pero en paz.

Dejó de caminar un momento y se dijo a si misma que era suficiente. Tenía que parar de una vez su mente. Se volvió hacia la cafetería y agradeció que Sartén ya estuviera preparando el desayuno. Le facilitó unos platos para Minho y Ben, y Ellie le agradeció con un beso en la mejilla para luego volver a su área de trabajo. Al entrar, Ben ya estaba despierto hablando de quién sabe qué con Minho. Ambos callaron al ver la comida y ella se echó a reír.

— ¿Hambrientos?

—Sí —dijeron al unísono.

La joven le acercó la comida a cada uno y ambos comenzaron a devorarla sin hablar. Ella mientras tanto vio llegar a Jeff y le ayudó a acomodar cosas que quedaron del día anterior. Luego, comieron sus desayunos tranquilamente.

—Ellie —llamó Ben. La chica dejó de comer por un momento y lo miró—. Así que ayer te quedaste a dormir con Minho ¿verdad? —preguntó de repente con una sonrisa burlona. Jeff se atragantó en una risa simpática.

— ¿Q-qué? —tartamudeó bobamente.

—Claro… Me levanté en medio de la noche y los vi abrazados.

Ellie se giró hacia Minho quien trataba de ocultar una risa mientras comía y luego se volvió hacia Ben. Un peligroso rojo punzante apareció en sus mejillas.

—Debió ser efecto de los analgésicos —mintió.

— ¿Segura? —la miró incrédulo. Ella asintió varias veces y su cara se asemejó a la de un tomate— Bien… —dijo sin más— Descuida, Jeff y yo no le contaremos a nadie —finalmente le guiñó un ojo y terminó de comer. Ellie bajó la mirada y les dio la espalda. A pesar de tener la sonrisa de Jeff en frente, hostigándola, pudo terminar de desayunar. Ben volvió a hablar al rato—. Yo me siento mejor. Así que me vuelvo a mi habitación —anunció—. ¿Tú qué harás Minho? ¿Te vas o te quedas con tu enfermera personal? —la chica finalmente le echó una mirada asesina. Ben se levantó de un pequeño salto y casi corrió hacia la puerta, temeroso.

—También me siento mejor —respondió Minho—. Y dudo que Ellie se vuelva a comportar tan linda conmigo de nuevo. Tu sabes… es algo histérica.

— ¿Histérica? —cuestionó ella molesta.

—Sí, tu sabes… a veces me buscas, a veces me rechazas —le sonrió juguetón.

—Minho, si sigues jugando conmigo voy a arrancarte los puntos así que cierra tu boca miertera —le amenazó. El joven levantó las manos, mostrando las palmas.

—Paz… —sonrió. Ben finalmente salió por la puerta y Jeff lo siguió con los platos en mano. Minho y Ellie volvieron a quedar solos y por primera vez, ella se sintió incómoda a su lado—. No te enojes conmigo —pidió—. Tú fuiste la que se quiso quedar… no es mi culpa que nos vieran.

—No dije nada sobre eso —repuso ella—. De todas formas, fue una estupidez —sentenció mientras se ponía de pie y daba una vuelta sin rumbo por la sala.

— ¿Dormir conmigo? —asintió—. Vaya… gracias.

—No te hagas el ofendido —se molestó—. Quizá ahora todos estén comentando sobre nosotros…

—Conozco a Ben… Y a Jeff también. No dirán nada —afirmó. Ellie lo miró preocupada. El joven se cruzó de brazos— ¿Tanto te molesta que vean que nos relacionamos?

—Depende de qué relación —señaló ella. Minho se sintió ofendido—. Solo somos amigos y no me gusta que lo mal entiendan.

—Bueno, últimamente no parecemos solo amigos —dijo con aires de querer empezar una discusión.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— ¿En serio lo preguntas? —arqueó una ceja— Incluso con lo que me dijiste ayer…

—Eso no tiene nada que ver —negó.

—Si tiene —discutió—. Incluso podría tomarlo como una declaración —ella bufó sonoramente.

—Entonces tú también me malinterpretaste —y ella sabía que mentía pero la naturalidad con la que Minho hablaba la enfurecía.

— ¿Segura?

—Mucho.

—Como sea… —susurró— Tienes que aprender a ser menos orgullosa —concluyó. Ellie lo miró sorprendida.

— ¿Dices que yo soy orgullosa? —su voz se tornaba irritada—. Mira quién habla. Minho tu eres terriblemente orgulloso y molesto todo el tiempo. No paras ni un segundo ¿Y te quejas de que yo soy orgullosa? ¡Ni siquiera tienes fundamentos de ello! —Minho se movió de repente en la cama. Ella levantó las cejas sin saber qué iba a hacer. En cuestión de segundos el chico estaba de pie cogiendo su camisa— E-e-espera ¿qué haces? —intentó detenerlo pero él ya estaba caminando hacia la puerta.

—En serio, Ellie, no creí que realmente pensaras eso de mí.

— ¿Qué?

—Acabas de decir que soy molesto —recordó con resentimiento. Ella se dio un golpe mental—. Y es mejor que empieces a pensar en todas las veces en que dejé mi orgullo por ti. Miertera —y se fue hecho una furia.

 _Miertera._ Ellie lo había escuchado decir esa palabra millones de veces, pero esa vez… esa vez sentía que había salido de sus labios con un veneno letal. Ella sintió una punzada en el pecho horrible y sus ojos empezaron a lagrimear. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué le sucedía?

Jeff entró en la habitación y la miró con la pregunta en la cara. Ella lo ignoró y salió rápidamente. Al salir se encontró con que, para esa hora, ya todos se encontraban yendo y viniendo de un lado para otro. Ellie se secó las lágrimas y contuvo su malestar. Verificó que Minho se encontraba a lo lejos hablando con Alby y entonces se dispuso a ir a la habitación. Tenía que calmarse un poco. Una vez dentro, no se dio tiempo a seleccionar la ropa y tomó la bolsa entera de provisiones para ella. Salió afuera en dirección a las duchas pero Newt la vio a lo lejos y se acercó para hablarle amistosamente. Ella no deseaba mostrarse distante pero tampoco tenía mucho ánimo para hablar.

—Princesa, ¿qué tal?

—Newt… —susurró— Estaba por ir a ducharme.

—Oh, bien, bien… —dijo cambiando la cara de repente. Él se había dado cuenta del humor de la chica— No te haré perder el tiempo, ve —animó. Ella no necesitó más y comenzó a andar—. Puedes decirme lo que sea ¿sabes? —apuntó. Ellie frenó y volteó con una gran sonrisa.

—Claro, Newt… ¡Gracias! —su sonrisa se desvaneció a medida que se alejaba. Estaba dolida; y lo que más le molestaba era que todo fue por su culpa.

Una intensa lluvia caliente salió por la regadera. Ellie desnuda se metió y relajo sus músculos. Sollozó un largo momento dando rienda suelta a sus sentimientos. No podía creer que había generado ese rechazo de Minho hacia ella. Fue su error. Y mientras lo pensaba, confirmaba que había sido muy orgullosa. Por un momento también recordó todas las veces en las que Minho había dejado de lado todo y la había consolado. A pesar de ser la persona más fría e hiriente de todo el Área, Minho era diferente con ella. Era especial. Se maldijo por comportarse como una completa estúpida; por no ser sincera. Quería correr hacia él y pedirle perdón. Quería abrazarlo… sentir su calor.

Ellie se puso de cuclillas en la ducha y lloró con fuerza, ahogando los alaridos que hubiera deseado liberar. Cerró fuerte los ojos y los abrió intensamente. Un líquido rojo en suelo llamó su atención, apartando todo lo demás, y lo miró curiosa. Entonces comprendió. Quizá esa era una de las razones de su sensibilidad constante, su enojo insoportable y su estúpido orgullo. Tocó con sus manos entre sus piernas y notó que pequeños coágulos de sangre caían en su mano.

—Carajo… —susurró. Terminó de limpiarse por completo y corrió hacia la bolsa. Por suerte no había sido selectiva e incluso había traído paños y compresas higiénicas. Por lo que pudo ver, su periodo había llegado justo al entrar en la ducha. Ellie se vistió de una vez, asegurando completamente su higiene. Tomó rápido una lapicera que tenía oculta en la bolsa y escribió en el cartón de las compresas la fecha de ese día; y próximamente escribiría las demás. Solo rogaba ser una mujer regular.

Salió de la ducha algo acalorada. De alguna forma se sentía mejor al darse cuenta del porqué de sus cambios de humor. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que las cosas se arreglarían de la nada con Minho. Decidió que hablaría con él más tarde.

Al entrar nuevamente en la enfermería, se encontró con el asiático dentro. Ella lo miró como si fuera lo último que esperaba encontrarse. Él tenía el rostro serio y la mirada fija. Ella se sintió intimidada.

—Ellie —nombró Jeff—, ¿puedes desinfectarle los puntos? Tengo que ir a ver a Clint —aceptó de inmediato y Jeff se fue sin decir nada. Por un momento Minho y ella se quedaron mirando fijamente, sin pronunciar palabra.

— ¿Y bien? —ella dio un respingo y volvió en sí. Minho se retiró la camisa y ella tomó un trozo grande de algodón, desinfectante y vendas nuevas.

Ellie acercó sus manos y ayudó a retirar la venda del día anterior. Minho se movió de forma tal que pudiera facilitarle el trabajo. La incomodidad de la situación era irritante.

—Respecto a lo de hoy… —ella se atrevió a decir.

—No quiero hablar de eso —le cortó. Ella alzó la mirada y contempló sus ojos oscuros.

—Pero yo quiero que me escuches —continuó.

—Ellie… —llamó su atención otra vez y su mirada se hizo más dura— Déjame en paz por un tiempo ¿sí? —ella resopló dolida. El pecho le dolió nuevamente. Bajó la mirada y contuvo nuevas lágrimas a punto de formarse. Terminó con la venda y mojó el algodón en el desinfectante.

—Quizá duela un poco… —avisó. Ellie pasó el algodón por los puntos y notó como el chico reprimía una mueca de dolor. Se mantuvo así por unos minutos hasta que la herida estuvo limpia. Sin decir nada, le colocó el nuevo vendaje y terminó el trabajo.

—Gracias… —dijo poniéndose la camisa. Ella asintió y se sentó en un banquillo, dándole la espalda. Escuchó los pasos de Minho yendo hacia la salida.

—Minho —vociferó. El chico volteó pero ella ni siquiera se dignó a mirarlo—, lo siento.

El joven atravesó la puerta y dejó a Ellie llorar en silencio.


	9. IX

**N/A:** Bueno, hoy hay capitulo doble. Le dejo el numero 9 :)

 **Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Maze Runner me pertenece. Todo es obra de James Dashner.

 **IX**

Ellie no volvió a hablar con Minho. Una semana pasó desde la discusión en la enfermería y todo había quedado ahí, sumido en una enorme incomodidad al encontrarse. Minho se recuperó sin muchos problemas y Ellie continuó trabajando, yendo de la enfermería a la cocina; dónde la necesitaran. Durante las comidas, Minho se sentaba en su misma mesa junto a Alby y Newt, sin embargo a penas se miraban. Por las noches la cosa se ponía peor para ella ya que no tenía ni a Newt ni a Alby para resguardarse. La situación tediosa se basaba en apenas mirarse, cambiarse y dormir. Minho ya no discutía si ella dormía en la bolsa ni tampoco la trasladaba por las noches. Se habían vuelto dos extraños.

Ellie decidió a almorzar fuera del comedor. Estaba sola apoyada contra un árbol justo en la entrada al bosque. Sus piernas estaban estiradas y tenía la mirada perdida en el cielo mientras se llevaba trozos de comida a la boca. Sus pensamientos eran siempre los mismos, el laberinto, el área, los Creadores y sobretodo Minho. Terminó de comer y dejó el plato a un costado. Cerró los ojos y se relajó. No duró mucho.

—Provecho, novata —escuchó. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con una visión desenfocada de Newt. Puso su mano sobre la frente e hizo sombra sobre su rostro.

— ¿Ya terminaron?

—En un rato. Me hice un tiempo para venir a verte —dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado. Ella no dijo nada y le hizo un lugar—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien —respondió sin mucho ánimo.

— ¿Segura? No te ves muy bien que digamos… —insistió. Ella dejó escapar una bocanada de aire y Newt hizo una mueca poco convencida—. Sé que te pasa algo, Ellie… suéltalo.

—Es difícil —reparó.

— ¿Es sobre Minho? —no podía guardarlo más.

—Creo que ya es muy evidente ¿no? —sonrió tristemente.

— ¿Quieres que te mienta?

—Ilumíname —pidió divertida.

—No es nada evidente. En serio, no me lo imaginaba… Dios, ¿quién lo diría? —su voz se tornó divertida y exagerada. Ellie soltó una risotada y lo miró agradecida.

—Eres tan genial, Newt…

—Vamos, suéltalo de una vez.

—Minho y yo nos hemos peleado —confesó—. La verdad es que fue por una estupidez.

— ¿Y si es tan estúpido por qué no se han arreglado ya? —inquirió.

—Yo la cagué terriblemente… quise disculparme e incluso lo hice, pero no quiere escucharme.

— ¡Ay! ¡Qué Garlopo tan orgulloso!

—Justamente no —refutó—. Yo fui la orgullosa y él tuvo razón en enojarse conmigo. Sin embargo aún no se le pasa… Me está volviendo loca —ella llevó las rodillas hasta su pecho y abrazó sus piernas pensativa—. Me siento muy estúpida.

—Tranqui, Larcha —Newt apoyó su mano sobre la rodilla de ella—. Deberías intentar hablarle de nuevo. Que te escuche… La única forma de llegar a Minho cuando está así de miertero es poniéndote jodidamente insistente. Insoportable en lo posible.

— ¿Seguro? —lo miró incrédula—. No quiero quedar como una pesada.

—No quedas como una pesada. Tienes que luchar por lo que quieres, Ellie. Que escuche lo que tienes para decir.

—Supongo que en eso tienes razón… —concibió.

—Ellie… —ella se volvió a él— Te gusta Minho, ¿verdad? —Ellie no mostró expresión alguna. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los de Newt.

—Sí —Newt sonrió ampliamente.

—Entonces tienes una razón más para arreglar las cosas —se encogió de hombros—. Cuida a mi amigo. Es un Garlopo pero es buen tipo.

—Estoy segura de que sí —rio. Newt se ayudó con las manos a ponerse de pie y con palmaditas se limpió los restos de tierra. Cogió el plato y le estiró la mano a Ellie.

—Vamos, es hora de trabajar, princesa —Ellie tomó su mano y se puso en frente de él—. Cuando Minho vuelva del laberinto podrás hablarle.

Ella asintió y en ese momento estrechó a Newt entre sus brazos. El chico no se lo esperaba pero la imitó dándole una tierna caricia en el pelo.

—Gracias —susurró.

—Vamos.

Ellie volvió al trabajo. Nadie había sufrido ningún inconveniente ese día por lo cual se dedicó a devorar unos cuantos librillos sobre medicina y una vez harta, se dirigió a la cocina para ayudar a Sartén. La tarde transcurrió tranquila. Ellie vislumbró a un grupo de corredores llegar al Área pero ninguno era Minho. Su rostro mostró preocupación y Sartén se percató.

—Ya llegará… aún falta una hora para que las puertas se cierren —quiso apaciguar a su compañera pero esta no cambió de expresión.

—Ok.

Al cabo de cincuenta minutos, la situación no se revirtió. Luego de mirar el reloj, Ellie le arrojó otra mirada preocupada a Sartén y él se la devolvió.

—Bueno… todavía quedan diez minutos —dijo.

—Ni mierda —exclamó y salió corriendo hacia la puerta norte por la cual Minho había desaparecido ese día.

Al pasar por el Área, Gally le vio las intenciones y le gritó: — ¡Novata! ¿Qué crees que haces?

Ella lo ignoró por completo y continuó con la marcha. Solo faltaban cinco minutos para que las puertas se cerraran. Gally dio aviso a sus compañeros, quienes fueron tras ella. Ellie se detuvo frente la puerta.

—Faltan tres minutos —le dijo a Newt que acababa de llegar corriendo.

—Shank, pensé que ibas a entrar —la regañó el rubio.

— ¿Qué te pasa, novata? —preguntó Gally enojado al llegar.

—Minho aún no vuelve —informó ella.

—Llegará —repuso Newt muy convencido.

Ellie se removió en su lugar y dio unos pasos hacia adelante convencida. Gally la tomó del brazo con rudeza y la lanzó hacia atrás. Ella casi pierde el equilibrio.

—Quieta, Shank —la miró duramente y ella reprimió un gruñido. Rápidamente un habitante alzó la mano y señaló hacia adelante.

— ¡Es Minho! —y las puertas empezaron a moverse.

Ellie volvió la mirada y sus ojos se iluminaron. Minho atravesaba con rapidez el pasillo mientras trataba de regular su respiración dando grandes bocanadas de aire. Los habitantes comenzaron a dar gritos de aliento y el chico logró aumentar la velocidad. La puerta estaba a mitad del camino. Ellie se llevó una mano al pecho y por un momento sintió el impulso de ir a buscarlo pero el agarre de Gally no la dejaría.

— ¡Corre, Minho! ¡Vamos! —gritó Newt.

Faltaba poco. Podía lograrlo. Y en el último momento, Ellie cerró los ojos. Pasaron solo unos segundos hasta que escuchó el estrepitoso ruido de la puerta cerrarse al fin. Abrió sus ojos con desesperación y justo en frente de ella se hallaba Minho intentando recobrar el aliento. La chica movió el brazo y Gally la soltó. Corrió hacia su amigo y se arrojó a sus brazos. Minho no se lo esperaba y con un chillido cayó hacía atrás con Ellie encima. La miró sorprendido, todavía respirando irregularmente. Las risas no se hicieron esperar y luego de burlarse de la pareja, la mayoría comenzó a despejar el lugar.

—Idiota… —Ellie lo insultó mientras lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos.

—Ellie... —iba a decir algo pero Gally los interrumpió.

—Vamos, Garlopos, ya va siendo hora de la cena.

Ellie dejó el asuntó ahí y se paró mientras se secaba las lágrimas. Minho se quedó sentado en el suelo mirándola.

—Luego podrán hablar todo lo que quieran —terció Newt—. Ellie, ve a terminar de ayudar a Sartén —la chica aceptó a duras penas y se retiró. Newt se puso de cuclillas frente a Minho.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—Perdí la noción del tiempo —expuso una vez que pudo respirar con normalidad.

— ¿Tu? ¿Cómo es posible?

—Aún soy humano, Shank —sonrió.

—Buena esa —extendió la mano y lo ayudó a levantarse—. Mejor ve a bañarte, apestas.

—Primero tengo que ir a la sala de mapas —negó—. Llegaré a cenar tarde.

—Le diré a Ellie que te alcance la comida —le guiñó un ojo y se fue.

Luego de la cena, Ellie preparó un plato especial para Minho. Los habitantes ya comenzaban a enlistarse para dormir pero ella tenía otros planes. Vio a Minho salir de las duchas e ir hacia su habitación. Terminó de preparar todo y se despidió de Sartén. Subió las escaleras dando grandes zancadas y se encaminó hasta la puerta de madera. Estaba cerrada. Ella la abrió con cuidado y vio a Minho dentro. Estaba recostado en su cama con las manos debajo de la nuca y con la luz todavía encendida.

—Hey… —Minho la miró y se acomodó sentándose en la cama para mirarla con detenimiento.

— ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó él. Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Bien, supongo —se aproximó despacio hacia él y le alcanzó la comida. Minho la recibió sin decir nada—. Minho… cuando termines de comer ¿podemos hablar? —el chico resopló agotado.

—Estoy cansado —se excusó.

—Por favor… —su mirada rogante era genuina. Necesitaba hablar con él esa noche sin importar qué. Minho se sintió un poco culpable y conmovido.

—De acuerdo.

—Te esperaré en el bosque —propuso—. Te veo en un rato.

Ellie esperó treinta minutos fuera. Estaba debajo de un árbol arrancando la hierba verdosa del suelo muy nerviosamente. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y repetía las palabras que quería decir en su mente. El ruido de unas pisadas invadió el bosque. Ellie alzó la mirada y vio a Minho parado frente a ella. Abrió su boca lentamente esperando a que las palabras salieran atropelladas pero al final no dijo nada.

—Viniste… —dijo al fin.

—Claro, Shank —se sentó a su lado y Ellie lo miró con un deje de emoción—. ¿Qué sucede? —sintió cómo su mundo se vino abajo. Las palabras que tan cuidadosamente había escogido se esfumaron como la bruma misma. Arrugó ligeramente el ceño e intentó pensar y reformular sin éxito alguno _. A la mierda, que hable el corazón_ , se dijo.

—Minho… —empezó— Te extraño —fue lo primero que salió. Sentía que ya no podía controlar nada de lo que decía. Minho se mofó de ella.

— ¿Eso querías decirme? —Ellie le echó una mirada enojada y él se calló.

—Es difícil para mí, idiota —expresó.

—Continua.

— ¿Por qué ya no me hablas? ¿Ya no te agrado? ¿Me odias?—al pronunciar esas palabras, se sintió desecha. No sabía que respuesta esperar.

—No te odio, Garlopa —sinceró Minho—. Estaba enojado contigo pero la verdad es que ya se me pasó —la miró unos segundos y luego miró hacia arriba donde los árboles se extendían implacables. Respiró profundo—. ¿Algo más? —Ellie contempló su cara de perfil por un momento.

— ¿Lo ves? Si ya no estás molesto ¿por qué me tratas así? —quiso saber casi con desesperación.

—Porque… volveré a tratarte como siempre cuando te sinceres conmigo —sentenció.

— ¿Cuándo me sincere?

—Cuando me digas qué te sucede conmigo —especificó con los ojos sobre ella. Esta vez, ella tuvo que apartar la vista—. Me dijiste que me lo dirías… cuando estuvieras lista ¿no es así? —ella afirmó con la cabeza— ¿Y bien?

—Supongo que ya tengo una respuesta —admitió. Tomó aire y lo liberó; estaba dispuesta a dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos—. Desde que llegué, siempre estuviste para mi ¿sabes? —medio sonrió— Y la verdad es que… luego de pensarlo mucho… llegué a la conclusión de que eres un completo orgulloso, egocéntrico y miertero. Sin embargo siempre fuiste sincero conmigo; siempre te mostraste paciente y agradable. Siempre escuchaste lo que tenía para decirte. Siento que contigo no se me escapa nada, que puedo confiarte cualquier cosa… —un deje de tristeza se reflejó en sus ojos. Minho la miraba serio y atento— Realmente no sabría qué hacer si no te tuviera a mi lado —soltó—. Esta semana sin hablarte fue una pesadilla. Y fui una idiota al creer que lo que sentía era estúpido o estaba mal —hizo una breve pausa y continuó—. Lo que quiero decir es que… Minho, definitivamente me gustas.

El chico no apartó la mirada. Un aire de satisfacción se formó en su pecho y una sonrisa fue apareciendo poco a poco en su cara.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste practicando esas palabras? —simplemente preguntó. Ellie lo miró aprensiva y luego vaciló un momento.

—Lo que había practicado es totalmente diferente a lo que dije —soltó con una sonrisa—. Así que en teoría no lo practiqué —el chico rio bufón y ella lo imitó. Se sentía liberada.

— ¡Ellie mira eso! —señaló detrás de ella y asustada la joven siguió su dedo a toda prisa. Sin embargo no había nada a sus espaldas.

— ¿Qué co-? —cuando se volvió a preguntarle, Minho la tomó del rostro y la acercó con rapidez a sus labios.

Ellie estaba sorprendida. Sus ojos abiertos de par en par, comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente y se permitió disfrutar del momento. Los labios de Minho eran realmente suaves y carnosos; también estaban calientes y húmedos. Eran perfectos para ella. En primera instancia el beso fue quiero. Algo casto. Ellie se sentía como si fuera la primera vez que besaba a un chico. Minho pronto movió sus labios con ternura y ella lo siguió por inercia. Su boca se entreabrió un poco más dejando fluir el aire entre los dos y la humedad le resultó totalmente excitante. Un sentimiento muy profundo se removió dentro de ella. Un placer que nunca había experimentado o que quizá no recordaba. Minho acarició su rostro con delicadeza y se separaron de a poco.

—También me gustas, princesa —susurró sobre sus labios. Ella sonrió y llevó la cara hacia adelante para plantarle un beso rápido. Minho intentó retenerla más tiempo pero ella se alejó al instante.

— ¿En serio? —cuestionó.

—Claro que sí —e intentó atraerla hacia él una vez más. Ella se resistió y se puso de pie esquivando sus agarres—. ¿Qué haces?

—Si quieres seguir besándome tendrás que atraparme —pronto Ellie se echó a correr. Minho se paró en un santiamén y fue tras ella. No tardó mucho en alcanzarla y lanzarse contra ella. En la caída, Minho puso la espalda sobre el suelo y dejó que ella aterrizara sobre su pecho. Ella rio de una forma casi desquiciada y Minho la acompañó.

—Soy Corredor, nena ¿qué esperabas?

—Tenía que intentarlo —dijo parando la risa. Se deslizó por su pecho y llegó hasta su rostro para mirarlo fijamente.

— ¿Vas a dejar que te bese? —ella asintió. Minho no reaccionó al momento, quería que fuera lento. Alzó la cabeza y rozó sus labios unos largos segundos. Ella cerró los ojos, anhelando el contacto, y se movió hacia él. Los labios del chico se entreabrieron y la besó con más pasión. Ellie enredó sus dedos en el cabello oscuro de Minho mientras que este acariciaba su espalda por encima de la ropa sin atreverse a ir más allá. Ella lo deseaba como nunca. El estar tan cerca le provocaba estremecimientos y le daba una satisfacción sublime. Algo le decía que desde esa noche en adelante las cosas irían un poco mejor.


	10. x

**N/A:** ¡Hoy hay capitulo doble! Gracias por los Reviews y las respuestas. Solo diré que voy a tratar de hacer la historia lo más razonal posible. Nada de cosas raras y menos de bebés en el Área. (Algo que me parece totalmente absurdo)

Saludos y disfruten

 **Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Maze Runner me pertenece. Todo es obra de James Dashner.

 **X**

—Entonces… ¿qué harías si… —pensó un momento— algún Garlopo como Gally intentará besarme? —Ellie sonrió y Minho la miró enarcando una ceja. Sonrió con ella unos segundos después.

—Le golpearía tanto la cara… Dios, no sabes cómo lo dejaría —Ellie carcajeó. Esa era la respuesta que más esperaba de Minho.

La pareja se encontraba en la habitación a oscuras; estaban acostados juntos, en la hamaca del chico. Ellie se encontraba apoyada en el pecho de Minho, completamente serena y relajada, mientras él la rodeaba por la cintura con los brazos a la vez que, con una pierna fuera, mecía suavemente la cama. Ellie lo miraba fijamente, analizando con paciencia cada uno de sus rasgos. Minho era realmente hermoso. Sus ojos oscuros y rasgados tenían un magnetismo único que le generaban una atracción casi irracional. Sus labios eran un poco más gruesos de lo normal y su nariz era pequeña y perfecta. Sus pómulos le daban una apariencia única pero lo que más adoraba eran los perfectos hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas cuando sonreía. Si había algo que la chica podía hacer eternamente era admirar la cara de ese hombre.

—Te toca —incentivó Ellie.

—Bien ¿Qué harías si…? Si yo no volviera del laberinto —Ellie le echó una mirada con enojo fingido y aunque no estuviera realmente enojada, la pregunta no le gustó en absoluto.

—No me gusta esa pregunta —dijo—. Pero creo que no pararía de llorar nunca —respondió.

—Lo sé —acarició levemente su brazo y sonrió—. Ya me cansé de este juego.

—Yo también —aludió—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Las tres de la mañana —dijo luego de mirar su reloj.

—Diablos… mañana no nos levantaremos con nada.

—Mejor dicho hoy —corrigió. Ellie puso los ojos en blanco—. Además, es mi día libre. En tal caso, tú tienes trabajo que hacer —se burló.

— ¡Qué Garlopo eres! —se quejó mientras zarandeaba bobamente su hombro.

— ¿Quieres dormir?

—Realmente no… —respondió medio sonriendo.

—Entonces quedémonos así un rato más —sonrió a la par que ella. Minho corrió unos cabellos de su cara y se acercó para dejarle un suave beso en la boca. Ella respondió con más ímpetu y se quedaron así por un largo rato, sumidos en suaves caricias y besos.

—Creo que ahora si tengo sueño… —murmuró ella ya cansada.

— ¿Estás cómoda así? —se preocupó— Puedo…

—No… quédate conmigo, Minho —pidió mientras se aferraba más a su torso.

—Bien… Descansa, Ellie.

La mañana arribó al Área al cabo de unas horas. Ellie se despertó por la filtración de la luz. Sus ojos se abrieron con pesadez y se fijó en Minho quien aún estaba dormido, seguramente agotado por todo lo que pasó en la noche. No podía creer que todo lo que sucedió no fuera un sueño. Sonrió con una ternura única. Su corazón rebalsaba de alegría. Por primera vez desde que había llegado al Área se sentía efectivamente feliz, sin preocupaciones. Era como si el laberinto, los penitentes y los Creadores no tuvieran importancia ya. Suspiró y trató de levantarse sin molestar al corredor.

Minho no tardó mucho en percatarse de su ausencia y abrió los ojos en su búsqueda. Ellie estaba cambiándose de remera y él atinó ver parte de su espalda desnuda. Se estremeció.

— ¿Ya te vas? —Ellie volteó a verlo y se acercó.

—Tengo que irme —agarró la muñeca del chico y comprobó la hora—. Es algo tarde —lo soltó dispuesta a irse pero él la atrajo al instante.

— ¿No vas a despedirte? —preguntó muy cercanamente. Ella soltó un sonido que parecía ser una risita y le acarició el pelo de la nuca.

—Adiós… —musitó mientras depositaba un beso en sus labios.

—Adiós, nena.

Al salir, el sol golpeó de lleno el rostro de Ellie. Se hizo sombra con la mano por un rato hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraran por completo. Newt, que salía de la enfermería, caminó hasta ella.

—Buenos días, princesa.

— ¿Cómo va, Newt?

—Normal. ¿Pudiste hablar con ya sabes quién? —quiso saber. Ellie asintió sin poder esconder la alegría que sentía. Newt se mostró aún más interesado— ¿Y qué pasó?

Ellie se mordió las uñas de las manos tratando de ocultar la emoción que sentía. Newt elevó las cejas esperando impaciente y estuvo a punto de zarandearla para que hablara.

—Nos besamos —dijo de una vez y en voz baja. Newt abrió bien los ojos y sonrió de lado a lado.

—Shuck ¿En serio? —Ellie asintió varias veces.

—Pero no digas nada, ¿eh?

—Soy una tumba —prometió mientras tapaba su boca graciosamente con la mano y sacándole unas risas a la chica.

—Ah, estoy tan contenta… —admitió mientras se llevaba los brazos hacia atrás y se movía tambaleante sobre sus pies.

—Me alegro por los dos —festejó con sincera alegría—. Pero más te vale que esa cabeza de enamorada no te desconcentre —advirtió—. Clint se siente mejor así que te esperan en la enfermería —apuntó detrás de él.

—Lo sé… —rodó los ojos— Gracias por lo de ayer, Newt. En serio… A pesar de estar solo unas semanas siento que te aprecio muchísimo —confesó.

—Lo mismo digo, princesa. Ya eres parte de nosotros —sonrió—. Ahora vete que es tarde —ordenó.

Ellie hizo una pose militar y se llevó la mano a la frente haciendo un saludo. Pasó por al lado del rubio y se adentró a la enfermería. Dentro Jeff y Clint la esperaban con trabajo por hacer. Fue una mañana algo larga.

Durante el almuerzo, se sentó con sus compañeros de siempre incluyendo a Minho quien estaba a su lado. Ellie comió con gran deleite la comida de Sartén ya que normalmente no desayunaba. Minho la observó divertido y Newt le echó una mirada de desaprobación.

—Ellie, tienes que desayunar por la mañana.

—Es que a veces me olvido —dijo ella luego de tragar—. Además no me da hambre.

—Por eso eres tan delgada, miertera —comentó Alby.

—Gracias —dijo ella con una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Y luego me pides ser Corredora ¡Ja! —continuó el chico de tez oscura. Minho la miró inquisitivo.

— ¿Quieres ser Corredora? —preguntó el asiático

—Quería probar —confesó—. Pero la verdad es que Alby ya me desanimó lo suficiente como para desistir.

—Quizá puedas hacerlo —añadió.

—No le des falsas esperanzas, Minho —regañó Alby.

—Wow, Alby, definitivamente no deberías ser consejero. Para motivar apestas —agregó ella un poco harta de sus comentarios pesimistas.

—Eres débil, chica. Acéptalo —sentenció volviéndose a su plato.

—Como sea —rodó los ojos y siguió comiendo.

—Bueno, a lo mejor sea débil pero quizá sea ágil —atinó a decir Newt. Ellie levantó los brazos exageradamente en señal de aprobación.

— ¡Es lo mismo que yo le dije! —Minho rio ante su expresión y Ellie lo miró divertida.

—Que no, garlopos —insistió Alby.

—Bueno, no ha pasado por la prueba así que no sabemos si puede hacerlo o no —Minho se fijó en la reacción a Alby, pidiendo que le diera una oportunidad. El chico desistió.

— ¿Saben qué? Hagan lo que se les dé la gana. ¿Quieres ser Corredora? —se dirigió hacia Ellie—. Hazlo, pero no dejarás de lado ni a Jeff ni a Clint.

Alby había terminado de comer. Agarró sus cosas y se fue algo molesto. Los tres chicos lo miraron curiosos y luego se vieron entre sí. Newt sonrió y Ellie también.

—Bueno, creo que te pondrán a prueba —se alegró Newt. Ellie se mostró levemente feliz.

—Aunque tiene razón respecto a Jeff y Clint —tanto ella como sus amigos se quedaron pensativos.

—Quizá podrías ser Corredora de vez en cuando —propuso Newt—. No siempre, ya sabes…

—Bueno, parece que aquí me reconocen por hacer trabajos parciales —dijo ella—. A veces en la cocina, a veces en la enfermería… ¿A veces en el laberinto? No sé si funcionará.

—Bueno, deberías intentarlo —alentó Minho. Ellie apretó los labios y finalmente asintió.

—Supongo.

Mientras terminaban de comer, ella sintió cómo la mano de Minho se deslizó hasta tomar la suya y acariciarla con dulzura. Un sentimiento extraño se formó en su corazón. Newt se volvió hacia ellos e inmediatamente se soltaron.

—En otras noticias, en una semana llega el novato —informó.

—Wow, ¿ya pasó un mes desde que llegué? —Newt afirmó.

—Quizá sea una novia para mí —bromeó el rubio—. Ya que Minho te ganó definitivamente… —rio. La pareja se delató completamente al sonrojarse al mismo tiempo. Newt se burló de ellos por un buen rato.


	11. XI

**N/A:** Capítulo con contenido sexual y gráfico. Abstenerse en casos de mucha sensibilidad.

 **Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Maze Runner me pertenece. Todo es obra de James Dashner.

 **XI**

Después de todo, acordaron con Minho que ella iba a hacer el entrenamiento para Corredora al cabo de una semana, luego de que el novato llegase. Parte de esa semana transcurrió tranquila y ya estaban a un solo día de la llegada del nuevo niño… o niña.

Nuevamente, era el día de descanso de Minho. La noche cayó pronto y Ellie había terminado con su trabajo, se había duchado y cenado. Su relación con los habitantes se había vuelto mucho más amena y las sospechas de que ella estaba liada con el asiático se hacían más grandes. Pero eso ya no tenía mucha importancia para ella.

Días atrás, su joven amante había tomado prestado una de las bolsas de dormir sobrantes y la había acomodado junto a la que ya tenían para poder dormir más cómodos y juntos. Realmente no le molestaba dormir en el suelo con tal de que estuvieran cerca. Esa noche, por alguna razón la atmosfera se sentía más especial.

Ellie entró por la puerta sin hacer demasiado ruido. Minho estaba agachado, acomodando unas camisas limpias para el resto de la semana. Se volteó a verla y notó que estaba recién bañada y con el cabello ligeramente húmedo. Ella le sonrió con cariño como solía hacer y dio unos pasos hacía él. Minho dejó las cosas aún lado y la recibió en sus brazos.

— ¿Estás más relajada? —le preguntó con suavidad y percibió como ella asentía en su pecho.

—Hoy un Garlopo de los constructores se cortó un dedo… fue un asco —el chico bufó y la apartó con cuidado. La examinó unos segundos y se aproximó para besarla.

Ellie siguió el ritmo de Minho y lo abrazó por la nuca. Acercó su cuerpo aún más y él la estrechó con fuerza. Ella notó como su cuerpo se estremecía debajo de él y cómo sus piernas flaqueaban. Minho tenía un poder enorme sobre ella. Abrió un poco más su boca y la lengua del asiático se asomó con cierta timidez ya que nunca la había besado de esa manera. Ella sonrió en medio del beso y Minho entreabrió los ojos algo preocupado. Iba a detenerse al pensar que había hecho algo mal pero ella lo atrajo con ferocidad y también introdujo su lengua en su boca de forma suave y seductora. Una corriente eléctrica sumamente excitante recorrió el cuerpo del joven. La sostuvo con recelo y la pegó más contra él. Su lengua era cálida y húmeda; terriblemente suave. Minho disfrutó sentirla dentro de su boca y poder devolverle el cariño y la pasión que ella transmitía con cada recorrido. La chica finalmente dejó escapar un gemido ahogado. Nunca la habían besado de tal forma. Nunca había sentido esos terribles pero placenteros escalofríos. Nunca…

Minho apartó su cabello hacia atrás y liberó su boca por un momento. Ella soltó un resoplido cargado de excitación y el joven trazó una línea de besos que iban desde su boca hasta su cuello. Ella volvió a suspirar. Minho besó y lamió con fiereza su cuello. Entonces la chica sintió un pequeño bulto chocar contra su vientre. Sabía lo que eso significaba. Sabía lo que estaba sucediendo. Y sabía que si continuaba no había vuelta atrás. Y no le importaba. Quería hacerlo, quería saber qué se sentía. Lo necesitaba. Lo deseaba. No podía parar.

Apoyó sus manos sobre sus hombros y recorrió sus fornidos brazos. Los admiró con el tacto mientras arqueaba la espalda y se dejaba besar. Minho estaba entretenido con sus clavículas mientras ella subía y bajaba tocando sus bíceps. Finalmente sintió cómo una mano fuerte y áspera se colaba por debajo de su camiseta y la hacía temblar ante el frio que le provocó; pero rápidamente se dejó llevar. Nunca estuvo tan apretada con Minho. No sabía que fuera posible pero incluso se sentía como si fueran a hacerse uno. Y es que definitivamente, esa noche, se harían uno.

—Minho… —murmuró. El chico se detuvo por un instante y descansó su frente contra la de ella a la vez que continuaba acariciando su espalda.

— ¿Voy demasiado rápido? —ella negó.

—Quiero… hacerlo —soltó entre suspiros. Y sinceramente esa voz… esa sensualidad, calentó terriblemente a Minho.

La besó con un poco más de rudeza y la chica se sujetó a él con fuerza. Ella pasó sus manos por espalda y deseó con todas sus fuerzas deshacerse de la remera del joven. Minho no podía aguantar un segundo más pero antes de continuar retrocedieron unos pasos sin soltarse y se quedaron en medio de la habitación. Levantó una mano y tiró de la cuerda que colgaba encima de ellos para apagar la luz. Ella sonrió en la oscuridad y él lo pudo percibir por la luz de la luna que aún se filtraba. Tomó su camiseta y se la retiró mientras ella alzaba los brazos. La chica quedó con un sostén color blanco y el la miró con deseo. Ellie se acercó y lo ayudó a sacarse la remera. Una vez con el torso desnudo y tomando un poco de distancia, se admiraron mutuamente. La oscuridad era profunda pero el brillo de la luna podía iluminar sus cuerpos casi desnudos y le daba a cada uno un toque más de hermosura. Era una imagen perfecta. Dos adolescentes, descubriéndose una noche en medio de una semioscuridad. Ellie reparó la mirada en la cicatriz que le había dejado la sutura que le había hecho. Sonrió levemente y acercó su mano para rozarla. Minho respiró rudamente y su piel se erizó. Ellie lo acarició con ternura y luego se acercó nuevamente al chico para volver a entregarse a sus besos. Minho la guió lentamente hasta la cama improvisada que tenían y despacio comenzaron a descender.

Ambos estaban sentados con la mirada fija en el otro. Ellie se acercó nuevamente y se sentó a horcajadas de él, reposando sus piernas a los costados. Lo besó con ímpetu y Minho llevó sus manos detrás de su espalda. Desabrochó el sostén con agilidad y lo arrojó hacia un lado. Ellie tenía pechos pequeños pero firmes y sus pezones se encontraban erectos por la excitación. Luego de admirarla, el Corredor no se aguantó y bajó por su cuello hasta sus pechos. Los besó, al principio, con cariño y luego los lamió con cierta timidez. Ella terminó curvando la espalda como un arco mientras su pelo caía en cascada. Podía sentir como el bulto debajo de su propio sexo crecía bestialmente. Se mordió el labio al sentir cómo Minho jugueteaba con uno de sus pezones y alejó el cuerpo leve y repentinamente. El chico soltó un gruñido y la miró frustrado. Ella sonrió y se acercó a su oído

—No aguanto más —susurró y luego lamió su oreja.

Minho la llevó hacia delante inesperadamente y la apoyó con cuidado sobre la comodidad de las bolsas de dormir. Ellie se relajó y lo miró con lujuria. El chico comenzó a desabrochar sus pantalones y los bajó con el bóxer inclusive. Ellie volvió a morderse el labio y miró con deseo la virilidad de su amante. Estaba erecto y aunque todavía no lo sentía, sabía que también estaba caliente. Minho se asomó su abdomen y comenzó a besarlo a la vez que bajaba hasta su vientre. Ellie se arqueó otra vez y Minho tomó la oportunidad de desabrochar sus jeans. Los deslizó por las piernas mientras las besaba y los lanzó hacia donde había arrojado el sostén. Increíblemente, no se dio cuenta de las horribles cicatrices y ella agradeció internamente. Luego volvió a acercarse a su rostro y la besó una vez más. Ellie se aferró a las caderas del chico con sus piernas y pudo sentir como su pene rosaba con sus bragas. Ya faltaba poco.

Sin embargo parecía que a Minho, de alguna forma, le excitaba molestarla y hacerla sufrir un poco. Con rapidez deslizó una mano por su vientre y llegó hasta sus bragas. Metió la mano y la acarició con lentitud y cuidado. Ellie básicamente se desmoronó debajo de él, llevando la cabeza hacia atrás y tratando de reprimir los gritos que tanto deseaba dar. Y un pensamiento fugaz apareció en su cabeza ¿Realmente Minho era virgen? Parecía como si la tocaran los mismos Dioses. No podía creer que ese chico fuera virgen. Así de rápido como llegó el pensamiento, desapareció. Ellie levantó la cabeza y lo miró fijamente. Minho no dejaba de masturbarla.

—Minho… por favor —él sonrió.

—Pídemelo una vez más y lo haré.

—Por favor, hazme el amor —rogó con voz impaciente.

El chico le dio un beso rápido y se deslizó hacia abajo. Tomó con ambas manos sus bragas y las retiró con mucha desesperación. Volvió hasta ella y con sus manos la obligó a abrir más las piernas. Ella estaba totalmente lista y mojada. Minho tomó la base de su pene y lo acercó a su entrada. Ellie sintió temor por un momento pero no se retractó.

—Dime si te duele ¿sí? —ella asintió.

El chico rozó la punta de su pene en la entrada y ella soltó un gemido excitante. Finalmente comenzó a entrar en ella con una lentitud enloquecedora. Ellie se mordió el labio inferior y apretó los ojos con rudeza. Minho prosiguió y ella soltó un pequeño chillido. No deseaba que el Área entera los oyera.

— ¿Estás bien? —ella le dio otro asentimiento. Minho dio otro empujón y terminó de penetrarla por completo. Ellie clavó sus uñas en la espalda de él lo cual le hizo soltar un gemido —Mierda… Estás tan apretada.

—Sigue… —indicó ella luego de escuchar esas palabras que, de alguna manera, lograron excitarla más.

Minho comenzó a moverse de forma lenta. Sentía la vagina de Ellie el orificio más pequeño y perfecto que podía existir; le encantaba. Ella sintió un ardor horrible al principio, sin embargo luego de unos cuantos movimientos más comenzó a sentir espasmos dentro de ella que le resultaban mil veces más placenteros que cualquier estremecimiento. Ellie comenzó a gemir en el oído del chico. Él la besaba de vez en cuando y rápidamente volvía su concentración en las embestidas. No podía explicar cómo se sentía. Era como tocar el cielo. Un cielo perfecto.

El Corredor aumentó su velocidad y ella comenzó a sentir cómo todo a su alrededor perdía el sentido. Un sentimiento hermoso invadió su corazón; un sentimiento de llenura. Hasta que finalmente cayó en cuenta de que no podía aguantar más.

—Minho… voy a acabar —anunció. El chico se movió dentro de ella con más fuerza y rapidez y los espasmos se volvieron más intensos.

—Yo también…

—Más… más… más… —era lo único que podía pronunciar. Minho continuó. No planeaba parar hasta que ella estuviera completamente satisfecha.

Y por fin sucedió. Ellie llegó al primer orgasmo en toda su vida; y fue lo más glorioso que pudo sentir. Minho lo comprendió al ver su expresión y al escuchar ese gemido que tuvo que reprimir de no ser porque no estaban completamente solos en el Área. Minho terminó dentro de ella, expulsando un líquido blanco y caliente, y por poco se desplomó encima. Se recargó sobre sus antebrazos mientras respiraba con fuerza tratando de recobrar el aliento. Ellie acarició sus cabellos y lo admiró con amor. Ambos tenían el rostro perlado por el sudor. Ellie volvió a besarlo y lo invitó a apoyarse en sus pechos. Minho la rodeó con los brazos y descansó en la comodidad de su tersa piel.

—Te amo.


	12. XII

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Maze Runner me pertenece. Todo es obra de James Dashner.

 **XII**

Minho abrió los ojos cuando su reloj comenzó a sonar con ese molesto pitido agudo. Bostezó cansado tratando de estirar suavemente su cuerpo y se fijó en la joven que yacía sobre su pecho. Ellie estaba completamente dormida. La observó unos largos minutos recordando todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior y se fijó especialmente en su rostro sereno. Normalmente ella solía tener una variedad enorme de expresiones durante el día, pero solo cuando estaba dormida podía distinguir _esa_ expresión. Se sentía feliz y agradecido. Amaba tenerla a su lado, de esa forma física e incluso sentimental. Amaba que ella se hubiese entregado de esa manera a él. Amaba… la amaba.

— ¿Qué tanto miras? —la escuchó decir cuando despertó con su famosa expresión de recién despierta.

—A ti, Shank —respondió. Ella medio sonrió.

— ¿Y qué tanto me ves?

—Es que eres jodidamente hermosa —admitió. Ellie se ruborizó bobamente pero no pudo evitar poner una mueca de felicidad.

— ¿Es hora de levantarnos? —Minho asintió y ella pareció maldecir en voz baja— Quiero quedarme así para siempre…

—Lo mismo digo. Pero tengo un laberinto que recorrer y tu gente que atender.

—Dudo que alguien tenga problemas hoy de todas formas —dijo—. Definitivamente tu trabajo es mejor que el mío —se quejó mientras acariciaba su pecho con los dedos finos y delgados.

—Bueno… pero al menos hoy llega el novato. Tu reemplazo —rio—. Será interesante.

—Sí, supongo —alegó con la mirada perdida—. A lo mejor me divierto sin contestar sus preguntas como es de costumbre aquí —bromeó.

—No es que sea divertido, es que es difícil explicarle a los novatos todo de un tirón —expuso.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Siempre dices eso —Minho le sonrió.

—Vamos, Larcha… Tendrás un buen día —ella se fijó en sus ojos y apretó los labios.

—De acuerdo —se recostó de nuevo en su pecho y lanzó un suspiro—. Pero definitivamente quiero quedarme un rato más aquí —el chico se lo concedió y acarició su pelo—. Anoche… ¿Te gustó? —preguntó al fin. Parecía que estaba guardando esa cuestión desde hace rato.

— ¿Qué dices, Ellie? ¡Me encantó! —repuso algo sonrojado. Pero era verdad; jamás se había sentido así y sentirse así con ella era único. La chica lo miró a los ojos una vez más, apenada y contenta por la respuesta— Me encantó haber sentido _eso_ contigo —agregó—. ¿Y a ti?

—También… A pesar de que apenas voy a poder caminar, me has hecho sentir como nunca —rio—. Nunca te pregunté si lo hiciste antes —reparó por un momento—, pero supongo que de todas formas no lo recuerdas —el chico negó. Si lo hubiese hecho o no, él no lo sabía.

— ¿A qué viene esa curiosidad? —ella no supo qué contestar y simplemente calló— De todas formas, como no sé nada de mi vida desde hace dos años, contigo fue mi primera vez —afirmó—. Definitivamente —ella sonrió.

—Eso es tierno.

Ellie se acercó al joven asiático y le plató un beso suave. Luego de permanecer un rato recostados, decidieron que era momento de levantarse. Ellie se incorporó con un poco de vergüenza ya que su cuerpo se veía perfectamente con la luz del sol entrando. Se tapó con la sabana los pechos, indecisa de si debía ponerse de pie o no.

—No tengas vergüenza —dijo Minho notando su incomodidad—. No conmigo —ella lo miró impasible y él sujetó la sabana para deslizarla lentamente. El cuerpo de Ellie quedó a su vista y él esbozó una sonrisa—. Eres hermosa, Shank —la chica se sonrojó y volvió a tirar de la sabana para taparse.

—Deja de decir esas cosas —apartó la mirada y con una gran sonrisa alcanzó su ropa. Luego de un rato se dio por vencida y comprendió que para vestirse tenía que sacarse la sabana de encima. Ellie terminó de colocarse toda la ropa con la vista de Minho fija en ella y, aunque por momentos resultaba incomodo, creyó que también podría acostumbrarse a eso. Una vez vestida, se paró y rodeó el catre. Tomó el bóxer de Minho y se los lanzó a la cara.

—Gracias, princesa —los tomó y se los puso. Se puso de pie y se acercó a la joven para poder tomarla por los brazos y besarla— ¿Lista?

Una vez que la pareja estuvo preparada, salieron en busca del desayuno. Minho tenía que estar listo para salir al laberinto una hora después. Por alguna razón, si bien era evidente, ninguno de los dos quería ir y anunciar a los habitantes que ellos mantenían una especie de relación así que, de camino al comedor, mantuvieron una distancia prudente y hablaron de temas poco importantes.

Ellie tomó un sorbo de café y después se llevó un pedazo de tocino a la boca. Estaba mirando a Minho de reojo quien desayunaba con el resto de los Corredores. No había muchos habitantes despiertos pero pronto comenzarían a aparecer. Ellie se puso a pensar en su relación con Minho y cayó en que, si bien se querían —y se lo había confirmado la noche anterior—, nunca dijeron algo respecto a ponerle un título oficial. Y es que el único título que se le ocurría para nombrar a su relación era la palabra _amantes_. Volvió la mirada a su plato sin embargo los pensamientos sobre Minho y ella no dejaron de aparecer. Definitivamente no se sentía lo suficientemente cómoda como para contarles a todos de su extraña relación. Percibió una nueva mirada de Minho y se la devolvió. El chico le sonrió pícaramente y ella trató de ocultar la suya. Al voltear, Newt estaba sentándose a su lado.

—Buenos días, princesa —saludó— ¿Qué tal?

—Bien, Newt. ¿Cómo dormiste?

—Bien —dijo—, solo que escuché unos ruidos en la habitación de al lado ¿sabes? —la miró maliciosamente.

— ¿A-a-ah s-s-si? —tartamudeó.

—Ellie, ¿te diste cuenta de que cada vez que te pones nerviosa tartamudeas? —le hizo notar. La chica se puso más nerviosa.

— ¿Q-qué clase de ruidos? —preguntó sin poder mirarlo a la cara.

—Pues… eran unos sonidos que sonaban como si la pareja vecina estuviera teniendo relaciones —dijo directamente. Ellie se ruborizó terriblemente y Newt estalló en carcajadas—. Descuida, solo se escuchaba desde mi habitación. —intentó apaciguar sus nervios pero el hecho de que Alby dormía ahí también la puso peor.

—Esto… Me siento muy incómoda —dijo mientras se tomaba las manos y agachaba la cabeza. Newt le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

—Tranquila, Larcha… ustedes están juntos ahora ¿no? Supongo que es normal que las parejas hagan eso.

—Sí, bueno… no sé bien qué somos pero supongo que estamos juntos —atinó a decir.

— ¿Quieres decir que no te pidió ser novios? —ella asintió—. Bueno, no me sorprende… No sé si los noviazgos sean el estilo de Minho.

—Yo tampoco —se encogió de hombros—. De todas formas creo que es mejor… Ya sabes, no etiquetar las relaciones —Newt movió la cabeza estando de acuerdo.

—Bueno, Larcha, espérame que voy a buscar de comer.

—Seguro —al cabo de tres minutos, Newt volvió con un plato y un vaso de jugo. Se sentó a su lado nuevamente y empezó a comer. Ellie ya estaba por terminar cuando vio que todo el grupo de Corredores, excepto el asiático, salía en dirección a diferentes puertas. Una vez que Minho quedó solo se encaminó hasta ella y Newt. El chico sabía bien que Newt estaba al tanto de su relación por lo cual no se molestó en ser discreto cuando se acercó al oído de Ellie.

—Te veo en la noche, nena —la joven se removió con suavidad y reprimió un suspiro ante lo cálido de su aliento. Minho se alejó, sonrió a Newt quien puso los ojos en blanco, y se fue.

—Vaya… qué Garlopo —dijo Newt—. ¡Mira cómo te pusiste, Shank! —se burló al verla toda roja y con algunos pelos de sus brazos en punta.

— ¡Ya cállate, Shukface! —Newt terminó de comer al cabo de diez minutos.

El comedor comenzó a llenarse por los habitantes. Newt le hizo un ademán a su compañera para que salieran. Ella lo siguió y caminaron por el Área juntos admirando la poca cantidad de chicos que amanecía para otro día de trabajo.

—Suerte con los docs hoy —dijo—. Yo tengo cosas que hacer así que aquí nos separamos —frenó cerca de la choza principal y luego señaló a Alby quien se encontraba a lo lejos junto a los Constructores.

Ella asintió y se fue a la enfermería. Ellie divisó al entrar a sus dos compañeros de trabajo y los saludó animadamente. Al parecer, tanto Jeff como Clint decidieron desayunar en la enfermería.

— ¿Cómo va Ellie? ¿Desayunaste? —cuestionó Clint.

—Sí… me estoy acostumbrando a hacerlo seguido.

—Esa es mi chica —animó—. El desayuno es la comida más importante de día. No te olvides de eso.

—Lo sé —dijo cansada—, me lo repiten todos los santos días —reprochó—. ¿Tenemos algo hoy? —quiso saber mientras se acomodaba cerca de Jeff. Clint negó.

—Nada importante. Supongo que el chico de ayer vendrá a que le desinfectemos el dedo. ¿Cómo se llamaba? —se dirigió a Jeff.

—Joseph —le recordó—. Es el novato anterior a Ellie.

— ¿De veras? —preguntó ella.

—Sí… no se hizo notar mucho por el Área —comentó—, pero terminó con los Constructores.

—De todas formas, qué suerte la de él. Solo estuvo aquí dos meses y ya pierde un dedo —rio Clint.

—Como sea —interrumpió Jeff—. Hoy oficialmente Ellie deja de ser la novata —festejó.

—Gracias a Dios —levantó las manos en señal de victoria—. ¿Creen que podrá ser una chica?

—Quizá… quién sabe qué mierteras planean los Creadores —contestó Clint.

—Yo digo que será varoncito —repuso su amigo.

— ¿Quieren apostar? —insinuó ella sonriendo de lado. Los chicos levantaron una ceja al mismo tiempo y luego compartieron una mirada.

—Eso sería interesante —alegó Jeff—. ¿Qué podemos apostar? —los tres jóvenes se quedaron con mueca pensativa sin que ningún idea iluminara sus cabezas. De repente Clint hizo un gesto bufón y miró a Ellie.

— ¡Ya sé una prenda para Ellie!

— ¿Y para ustedes? —preguntó ella sin fiarse.

—Luego la pensamos —aseguró Clint—. Pero para ti la prenda será que debes dedicarle una canción al novato en su fiesta de bienvenida —propuso. Jeff pareció estar de acuerdo.

— ¿Cantar?

—Te hemos escuchado cuando ordenas la enfermería —explicó Jeff—. Tienes una linda voz. No será un problema para ti.

—Mmmm… —pensó— Bien pero si es una chica ustedes tendrán que darse un beso —soltó de repente.

— ¿¡Qué!? —preguntaron ambos al unísono. Ellie rio.

—Es eso o no hay trato —insistió.

—Ni loco beso a este Garlopo —negó Jeff.

—Tampoco estoy hablando de un beso de lengua —aclaró la chica—. Vamos, es solo un beso… un mínimo roce.

Jeff y Clint volvieron a intercambiar miradas y parecieron llegar a un acuerdo.

—Hecho —volvieron a hablar al mismo tiempo.

—Vaya… qué rápido cedieron. ¿Acaso tienen una atracción secreta entre ustedes?

— ¡Cállate! —y nuevamente hablaron a la vez.


	13. XIII

**N/A:** Gracias a todos/as por estar presente y comentar. Me gusta saber que alguien detrás de la pantalla me lee, jaja.

Abrazos :3

 **Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Maze Runner me pertenece. Todo es obra de James Dashner.

 **XIII**

La alarma que anunciaba la llegada de un nuevo novato comenzó a sonar estrepitosamente. Ellie se sobresaltó ya que nunca había escuchado ese molesto sonido. Clint la tranquilizó al momento y le explicó que la caja estaría lista en treinta minutos. Ella desconocía este dato el cual hizo picar su curiosidad respecto a los Creadores y CRUEL. Recordó a los escarabajos y el ruido de los penitentes aullando por las noches y se preguntó por un momento si realmente existía una salida del laberinto o a dónde llevaría la caja si se les permitiera bajar por ella. Una sonrisa irónica se formó en sus labios al recordar la historia que Newt le contó del tipo cortado por la mitad y recordó también haber visto su tenebrosa tumba en el bosque.

Pasaron los treinta minutos luego de la alarma y se oyó el sonido de la caja frenar contra el Área, entonces los tres docs salieron al instante y corrieron hacia ésta. Newt ya estaba listo esperando con un grupo de jóvenes. Gally estaba entre ellos y al ver llegar a Ellie le echó una mirada de desprecio. Newt y Alby abrieron la puerta de metal y dejaron que la luz iluminara la caja. Ellie se asomó por el hombro del rubio, apoyando sus manos en él, y trató de mirar curiosamente. Newt la miró mal al sentir su peso encima y ella se disculpó al instante.

— ¿Es otra niña? —preguntó un habitante.

—No… —susurró Newt— Este es un niño —dijo mirando al chico que se encontraba dentro de la caja. Estaba atemorizado —, y es bastante gordito —se burló—. Definitivamente no será un Corredor —las risas se hicieron presente rápidamente y Newt brincó hacia la caja.

Ellie se arrimó más y pudo observar al novato. Era un chico con el pelo enrulado, gordito y bajito, y con las mejillas rojas y la cara sudorosa. No tendría más de doce años. La chica se sintió terrible al ver que los Creadores enviaban a niños tan pequeños a ese infierno sin recuerdos.

—Perdiste la apuesta, Shank —dijo Clint a sus espadas. Ella puso los ojos en blanco y le mostró el dedo medio.

Luego de lograr sacar al novato de la caja, el grupo de habitantes se disipó y volvieron a sus tareas cotidianas. Ellie se ofreció para ayudar al novato pero Newt le explicó que ella apenas estaba hace un mes y solo los encargados eran capaces de guiar a los nuevos. Ellie chistó pero no tardó mucho en darse por vencida. Entonces volvió a su puesto de trabajo sin más mientras que Jeff y Clint le seguían repitiendo que había perdido la apuesta. Como no había mucho trabajo la chica se recostó en una de las camillas mientras charlaba con los docs.

— ¿Qué vas a cantar, Ellie?

—Ni idea, Clint. Lo que salga —dijo.

—Hay una guitarra en la sala de provisiones ¿Sabes? El único chico que sabía tocarla murió hace tiempo —agregó Jeff.

— ¿Quién era? —preguntó ella sintiendo un gusto amargo en su boca.

—No importa ya. El punto es… a lo mejor sabes tocar ¿No?

—Puede ser —alegó ella sin darle mucha importancia—. Cómo sea… ya casi falta una hora para que se cierren las puertas. Voy a ver a Minho —anunció levantándose de la camilla.

— ¡Ay, Minho! ¡Mi amado Minho! ¡Mi chico musculoso! ¡Mi bebé asiático! —Clint exageró la voz mientras se burlaba.

—Al menos no me gusta Jeff —lanzó ella mientras se retiraba con una risa enérgica y él se quedaba ruborizado.

—Qué perra miertera —dijo Jeff indignado pero divertido.

Ellie tomó unas cuantas botellas de agua y las guardó en un bolso. También metió unos sándwiches, cortesía de Sartén, y caminó hacia la puerta sur. Al cabo de unos minutos, Minho apareció por el fondo acompañado por Ben y otro chico que ella apenas había visto antes. Sonrió y los observó atravesar las puertas antes de tiempo. Minho se acercó a ella disminuyendo el paso.

—Sabes que te adoro, ¿verdad? —dijo en voz baja y jadeante cuando ella sacó las botellas. La joven le dedicó una sonrisa y las repartió.

— ¿Hallaron algo?

—Nada —respondió Ben—. Como siempre…

—Qué pesimista eres —habló el otro chico.

—Suficiente, Shanks, adelántense a la sala de mapas —ambos jóvenes acataron la orden pero no sin antes robarse uno de los sándwiches que Ellie tenía. Ella rio y los vio alejarse.

— ¿Ya llegó el novato? —le preguntó Minho.

—Sí, el pobre es muy joven… se supone que está con Newt.

—Entonces seguramente le toque ser fregón —dedujo luego de beber un poco de agua.

—Me da mucha lástima que alguien como él esté aquí —admitió mientras miraba el suelo. Minho puso la mano en su mentón y le levantó la cara.

—Tranqui, princesa. Estará bien —aseguró—. ¿Ya organizaron la celebración?

—Sartén y los Constructores se estaban encargando de eso. Los docs y yo no hicimos mucho de todas formas.

—Debería contarle a Alby que tú y esos dos Garlopos no trabajan demasiado —amenazó juguetonamente.

—Cierra el pico, Shank —sonrió—. ¿Estás cansado? —Minho asintió.

—Quiero ducharme pero primero tengo que ir a dibujar esos mierteros mapas.

—Te veo en la celebración entonces —dijo ella tomando un poco más de distancia. Minho observó el Área verificando que nadie estuviera mirándolos y se acercó a la chica para darle un beso rápido.

—Te veo en un rato —y retomó la marcha hacia la tan mencionada sala.

Ellie se dedicó a ayudar a Sartén con la cena. Ambos hablaron por largo rato mientras cocinaban y reían. Después de todo ese mes, había comprendido que el cocinero era un tipo muy agradable y compañero. Agradecía poder trabajar con él de vez en cuando.

Luego de unas horas, la noche cayó y los habitantes se encontraron para festejar alrededor de una incandescente fogata. Las llamas ardían y le otorgaban un enorme confort al cuerpo de Ellie, quien ya había terminado de comer y se encontraba sentada en un tronco observando al niño que estaba con cara desanimada y desconcertada frente a ella. Suspiró levemente y sintió a Newt a su lado.

—El novato se llama Chuck —comentó.

— ¿Ah sí?

—Me lo dijo después de que le contara un poco de qué va la cosa —contó.

—Pobrecillo… —dijo piadosa.

—Ve a hablarle —pidió—. A lo mejor si habla con una chica se sienta más tranquilo.

—Lo haré —dijo decidida y se puso de pie. El menor tenía los ojos clavados en la tierra y ella tosió levemente para llamar su atención. El chico la miró con cierto temor en sus ojos oscuros—. Hola, Chuck —dijo amigablemente y sentó junto a él—. ¿Cómo estás? —el chico simplemente se encogió de brazos y no dijo nada. Ellie apretó los labios, analizando qué opciones tenía para que el niño pudiera entrar más en confianza—. Me llamo Ellie, por cierto —el menor solo apartó la mirada y ella se mordió la lengua—. Sabes… hace tan solo un mes que estoy aquí así que soy casi tan novata como tú —comentó. El niño la miró nuevamente pero esta vez se mostró interesado.

— ¿En serio? —su voz era propia de un niño de doce años. Aguda y temerosa.

—Sí… Mi primer día fue una porquería pero no tardé en acostumbrarme.

— ¿Eres la única chica?

—Ajá —asintió—. Y eso fue lo peor —le hizo saber—. Ya sabes… todos estos Shanks… ¿Cómo podría integrarme? Sin embargo logré avanzar ¿sabes? Supongo que a ti te irá genial con el tiempo —sonrió.

—Gracias, Ellie… Lamento que seas la única niña —murmuró.

—Descuida, Chuck. No fue tan grave —un silencio se apoderó rápidamente de la situación. Ellie observó a los habitantes festejando y se volvió hacia el niño—. En fin… si tienes algún problema o cualquier cosa de la que quieras hablar, puedes contar conmigo —levantó su dedo pulgar y le guiñó tontamente un ojo.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —respondió simplemente.

— ¡Y cambia un poco esa cara! Esta fiesta es en tu honor, Chuck.

— ¡Ellie! —ambos se voltearon al escuchar el grito de Jeff. El joven estaba en la otra punta sosteniendo una guitarra— ¡Recuerda la apuesta que perdiste!

Ellie rodó los ojos y le lanzó una mirada rendida. Divertida, se puso de pie no sin antes volverse al niño.

—Te dedicaré una canción solo para ti, Chuck —el niño se ruborizó y asintió tímidamente. Ella se rio y se alejó.

Una vez junto a Jeff tomó la guitarra y los docs pidieron silencio. Gally lanzó un bufido al ver quién era la que se estaba llevando la atención de la noche. A Ellie la invadió un poco el pánico al ver que todos la miraban. Se armó de valor y alzó la voz.

—Bueno… como verán perdí una apuesta con estos Larchos —dijo mientras señalaban a los docs quienes se reían triunfantes—. Así que hoy les vengo a cantar una canción —dijo. Todos seguían en silencio y con cara expectante. Ella sonrió tímida—. No se burlen —rogó mientras acomodaba la guitarra y pensaba qué notas tocar.

Increíblemente sus dedos se movían con agilidad y las notas comenzaron a sonar agradablemente. Tenía suerte de que las cuerdas aún estuvieran afinadas. Luego de un momento su voz comenzó a escucharse en un cantico melodioso y dulce. Tenía una voz realmente única, hipnotizarte y hermosa. Los habitantes se quedaron perplejos escuchando la canción. La voz de Ellie era realmente potente. Era un precioso mesosoprano. La canción tenía una bella letra —la cual llegó a su mente sin saber cómo—, al parecer de amor, y Ellie la entonó perfectamente. De vez en cuando, dejaba su concentración para echar un vistazo a su pequeño público y entre ellos divisaba a Minho mirándola con una media sonrisa. Por un momento dejó de hacerlo porque esa mirada la ponía más nerviosa aún. La canción solo duró unos tres minutos y al terminar, los aplausos aparecieron con furor acompañados de silbidos y halagos.

— ¡Genial, Ellie!

— ¡Qué linda voz tienes! —se escuchaba.

Ellie sonrió tontamente y agradeció. Sinceramente odiaba ser el centro de atención así que le alcanzó la guitarra a Jeff de inmediato.

—Quédatela —dijo—. A lo mejor cuando estés aburrida podrás entonar una canción y hacer feliz a los habitantes —sonrió.

—Gracias, Garlopo —pronunció ella tratando de alejarse de la multitud.

La fiesta continuó con normalidad. Los chicos pronto se olvidaron del pequeño espectáculo y ella se sentó tranquilamente alrededor de la fogata dejando la guitarra a un lado. Sus nervios se disiparon de inmediato como si nada hubiera pasado. Notó que Minho se dirigía hacia ella y apartó la mirada disimuladamente.

—Me gustó mucho tu canción —halagó sentándose a su lado.

— ¿Sí?

—Ajá. Podrías cantarme para que me duerma ¿sabes?

—Olvídalo… —sentenció.

—Vaya, qué miertera eres —fingió sentirse herido y ella rio.

Cada uno se mantuvo en silencio un momento. La chica contempló la reunión una vez más sintiéndose realmente tranquila. Después de todo, le gustaba el Área. De no ser por el laberinto y los Penitentes sería un excelente lugar para vivir. Sintió la mano de Minho tomar la suya y ella la rodeó dándole un mini apretón. Los habitantes estaban lo suficientemente distraídos como para darse cuenta. La chica acarició el dorso de su mano y lo miró a los ojos. Medio sonrió. El recuerdo fugaz de su sueño apareció en su mente de repente y sintió que debía compartirlo con el chico.

—Minho —lo nombró. El asiático hizo un sonido ahogado indicándole que continuara—. Tengo que hablarte de algo.

— ¿De?

—Creo que es sobre un recuerdo —contestó en voz baja.

— ¿Cómo _creo_?

—No estoy segura… Es algo que soñé pero… siento como si hubiera pasado.

— ¿Quieres hablarlo ahora?

—En lo posible —afirmó. El chico soltó su mano y se acercó a su oído. Entonces le dijo que lo viera en diez minutos en el bosque. Ella aceptó y Minho se alejó.

Luego de hacer tiempo, la chica abandonó a los habitantes sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Se adentró al bosque tranquilo y el sonido de las voces se fue apagando a la vez que el sonido de los insectos, el laberinto y los Penitentes aumentaba. Ellie encontró a Minho sentado en la base de un árbol y lo acompañó.

— ¿Y bien? —la chica se recargó sobre sus rodillas y comenzó. Le contó que había soñado con él y le dijo textualmente las palabras de Newt. Al parecer, tenían una relación antes de llegar al Área. Minho la escuchó con atención sin decir palabra, cosa que Ellie agradecía y apreciaba. Apreciaba que Minho sea con ella un gran oyente—. Entonces… ¿crees que sea un recuerdo?

—Así lo siento. Además… no lo sé, siempre me pareciste familiar.

—La verdad es que nunca te vi cara conocida pero no descarto la posibilidad de que quizá todos nos conocíamos antes de esto.

—Vaya… es hiriente que tú no me recuerdes —bromeó. Minho la miró preocupado pero pronto se dio cuenta de que a ella no le afectó realmente su comentario. La abrazó por los hombros y la acercó más a su lado.

—De todas formas estamos juntos ahora ¿No? Dime si tienes otros recuerdos.

—No volví a soñar nada más. Se ve que mi cabeza se traumó con tu imagen en mi sueño —sonrió.

—Mentira…Estoy seguro de que eso hizo que te enamoraras de mí.

— ¿Y quién dice que estoy enamorada de ti? —repuso. Él enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Entonces qué sientes por mí? —Ellie sonrió ante lo serio que Minho se tomaba el tema.

—Bueno… cuando estoy a tu lado me siento realmente bien —expuso—. Eres lo mejor que me pasó desde que estoy en el Área. ¿Eso es estar enamorada?

—Me siento de la misma manera —concordó—. Al menos yo si estoy seguro de que estoy enamorado.

— ¿Lo estás? —el chico la miró fijamente a los ojos y ella experimentó ese hermoso magnetismo. Con solo verlo sabía perfectamente lo que sentía. Lo amaba. Mierda, lo amaba con todo su jodido corazón.

—Lo estoy —confirmó—. Te amo, Ellie. Aunque sé que eres una completa Shank… Aunque nunca paras de hablar ni de cuestionar todo lo que te digo… Te amo.

Ellie intentó ocultar una sonrisa tonta y se acercó para besarlo con mucha suavidad. Amaba sentirlo tan cerca. Amaba poder hablar tan libremente con él y que él pudiera hablarle de la misma manera. Amaba ese aire de sinceridad que los rodeaba.

—Definitivamente estoy enamorada de ti, Shank.


	14. XIV

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Maze Runner me pertenece. Todo es obra de James Dashner.

 **XIV**

— ¿No estás preocupado? —oyó la voz de Ellie cuestionar. Minho la miró un momento con expresión dudosa.

— ¿De qué?

—Tuvimos sexo —le recordó—. No sé si te acuerdas de cómo se crean los bebés —Minho lanzó una risita por el comentario pero a los segundos se puso serio.

—No creo que estés embarazada —contestó seguro mientras acariciaba su pelo.

— ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? —insistió— Lo que hicimos fue muy irresponsable…

— ¿Te arrepientes? —Ellie le lanzó una mirada cansada y apretó los labios.

—Claro que no, Shank… solo estoy preocupada.

— ¿Cuándo tienes tu periodo?

—En dos semanas, se supone —dijo de inmediato—. Sí, exactamente dos semanas.

—Bien, en dos semanas sabremos la respuesta.

— ¡Eso no me tranquiliza nada, idiota! —se quejó. Minho carcajeó nuevamente.

—No pasará nada, Ellie. Hay tantas posibilidades de que pase como no —dijo simplemente y sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto.

—Definitivamente no sirves para tranquilizar a una persona —se dio por vencida y dejó su cabeza sobre el pecho del joven.

La luz de la habitación estaba apagada. Hace rato la pequeña fiesta había concluido y los habitantes se encontraban en sus respectivas camas, esperando al siguiente día lleno de trabajo. Los dos jóvenes estaban recostados en el suelo, sobre la bolsa de dormir, y abrazados con suavidad. Definitivamente la noche era el momento favorito del día de Ellie ya que para entonces podía encontrar todo el confort que anhelaba en los brazos de Minho. Cerró los ojos por un momento pero no se durmió.

—Quizá deberíamos agregar condones a la lista —propuso Minho luego del silencio. Ellie soltó una risa contra su pecho. La risa se hizo más larga y Minho no pudo evitar acompañarla.

—Eso es vergonzoso —contestó al fin.

—Bueno, solo los encargados leen la lista —aclaró—. Y estoy seguro de que la mayoría sabe lo nuestro —la chica se lo pensó un momento y finalmente se dio por vencida.

—Muero de ganas por seguir haciéndolo contigo así que no me interesa que se enteren —sentenció divertida. Minho sonrió y la acarició.

Luego de un rato ninguno dijo nada y cayeron rendidos en un sueño profundo. Ellie volvió a soñar después de semanas en el Área.

 _Era ella de joven. Podía verse a sí misma desde otra perspectiva, como si no fuese ella pero lo era. La imagen que vio no le agradó en absoluto. Su cara era similar a la que veía siempre en el espejo del cuarto del baño que había en el Área, pero había algo diferente en ella. Al parecer tenía su misma edad, la actual, o la estaba alcanzando. Sus ojos verdes estaban completamente vacíos, rodeados por ojeras profundas y oscuras. Sus mejillas estaban chupadas y su cabello caía más desacomodado que nunca. Se miró a si misma de arriba abajo y notó que incluso era mucho más flaca de lo que normalmente era. Ellie sintió asco al verse tan deteriorada y destruida. Su yo del pasado estaba sentada en una posición encorvada sobre una cama blanca en una habitación del mismo color. Pura monotonía. Por una puerta de firme metal que poseía una ventanilla a un metro y medio de altura y una rejilla en la base, apareció una bandeja con comida. La Ellie del pasado la miró con detenimiento sin embargo no se acercó a comer._

 _Un pantallazo negro invadió la imagen. Ellie ya no podía saber dónde estaba. Intentó buscar alguna señal que le indicara hacia dónde ir pero nada sucedió. No sabía qué hacer, si moverse o quedarse en ese lugar. Antes de poder reaccionar la imagen volvió a una sala diferente a la habitación blanca. Su yo del pasado estaba nuevamente presente. Esta vez se encontraba sentada frente a un escritorio que la separaba de un hombre con bata blanca. La chica miraba hacia el suelo todo el tiempo mientras el hombre la examinaba con cierto recelo._

— _Tienes que comer, Ellie —dijo el tipo con una voz que, para la actual Ellie, resultó ser desagradable. Su yo del pasado se mantuvo en silencio—. Entiende que estás arruinando nuestro trabajo. Estás arruinando todo lo que Minho hizo por ti ¿Puedes entenderlo? —no respondió—. Ellie… ¿acaso quieres morir?_

 _La chica destruida levantó la vista con furia pero no estaba dispuesta a hablar. Su mirada ardía. Era la primera vez que la Ellie actual había visto algún tipo de sentimiento en sus ojos._

— _Me quiero ir —dijo al fin._

— _¿A dónde? —Ellie esbozó una sonrisa casi maniática._

— _Me voy a ir._

 _Un torbellino de oscuridad volvió a aparecer. Ellie se sintió frustrada por no poder acceder a ese recuerdo por completo. Odiaba esa situación. Quería saber qué sucedía —mejor dicho qué sucedió—, quién era esa gente. Antes de poder hacer algo, otro recuerdo se habilitó. Su yo del pasado estaba en la habitación nuevamente. Estaba en condiciones peores que antes. Ahora permanecía agachada buscando algo debajo de la cama con muchísima desesperación. La actual Ellie miró hacia la puerta y advirtió que ésta estaba trabada desde adentro con una silla de madera. Volvió la mirada hacia su viejo yo y la vio incorporarse rápidamente. En una de sus manos sostenía un cuchillo. Ellie se miró extrañada. Vio como la joven se sentaba en el piso apoyando la espalda contra la cama y admiraba el utensilio. Lo sujetó fuertemente por el mango y estiró las piernas para luego pasar el filo del cuchillo por arriba de las rodillas, presionando con fuerza. La sangre salió primero en hilos finos y después comenzó a ensuciarla por completo. Ellie quería detenerla, quería decirle algo, pero las palabras no podían salir de su boca. Miró nuevamente hacía la puerta y notó como ésta se agitaba violentamente. Alguien intentaba entrar desde afuera. Se fijó de nuevo en ella y se percató que había dejado de mutilarse las piernas. También se había dado cuenta de que alguien quería forzar la puerta. No tuvo más tiempo. Extendió su brazo izquierdo y pasó el filo por la muñeca con fuerza y decisión. Ellie no quiso ver esa escena sumamente sádica y apartó la mirada. La silla se rompió y a la habitación entró el mismo hombre que había visto anteriormente pero esta vez acompañado de dos hombres que parecían ser guardias. Ellie del pasado soltó el cuchillo y dejó caer su muñeca ensangrentada. Había hecho solo tres tajos._

— _¿¡Qué diablos estás haciendo!? —fue lo último que escuchó antes de despertar._

Sus parpados se abrieron de repente. Estaba sudando y con la respiración entrecortada. Su cabello estaba más revuelto que nunca. Revisó la habitación con una mirada rápida y trató de tranquilizarse. Sus movimientos despertaron a Minho quien yacía a su lado. El chico se incorporó a duras penas con notable cansancio en sus ojos. Una vez completamente consiente, reparó en el estado de la chica.

— ¿Qué pasó, princesa? —su voz detonaba agotamiento.

—Un mal sueño —respondió llevándose una mano a la frente y secándose un poco el sudor.

— ¿Qué soñaste? —se acomodó y quedó sentado a su lado mirándola atentamente. Ella se fijó en su cara preocupada y su cabello oscuro alborotado.

—Fue horrible… —y unas lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos. Minho abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerró de inmediato. Estaba preocupado y simplemente la abrazó con todas su fuerzas— Te juro que fue lo más horrible que soñé en mi vida —sollozó.

—Tranquila, linda… No tienes que contármelo ahora —la tranquilizó acariciando su nuca y su espalda. Ella hundió el rostro en su cuello y asintió levemente. Cuando se encontró más tranquila la joven se separó y se dispuso a contarle lo soñado. O más bien el recuerdo. Minho la miró desconcertado durante todo el relato y cuando finalizó trató de calmarla una vez más—. Quizá fue solo un sueño… no necesariamente debe ser un recuerdo.

—No —negó—. Fue real… lo sé… —Ellie no quería aceptar la realidad pero las marcas estaban todavía en su piel y eran la prueba de que de alguna manera, poco a poco, estaba recobrando la memoria. Ellie estiró la muñeca izquierda y se la mostró. Minho la miró sorprendido. En las dos semanas que estuvo con ella nunca había notado esas cicatrices—. No quería decírtelo porque no sabía qué significaba —explicó mientras se secaba algunas lágrimas con el dorso de la mano derecha.

—Entiendo… —musitó. No podía creer que Ellie estuviera recobrando algunos recuerdos. _¡Y qué recuerdos!_ pensó—. Entonces… ¿intentaste suicidarte? —ella asintió varias veces

—Fue horrible, Minho… Era yo pero no podía sentir nada. Como si mi corazón estuviese vacío. Y luego… un remolino de tristeza me invadió. Mucha angustia —dijo apretando el puño contra su pecho—. ¿Entiendes? Fue horrible… no quiero volver a sentirme así —Minho percibió como sus palabras sonaban ahogadas y atropelladas. La atrajo a sus brazos una vez más y le besó la frente. Ella se acurrucó y recibió ese hermoso calor.

—Ellie… ya no eres la persona que solías ser ¿Entiendes? Todo lo que hiciste… ya no cuenta. Sé que debe ser doloroso pero ahora eres una persona fuerte —animó—. Recuerda que estás conmigo.

— ¿Y si me dejas? —preguntó de repente—. En mi sueño ya no estabas conmigo, Minho… No sé por qué pero me dejaste… y estoy segura de que fue una de las razones por las que estaba así —le contó—. Minho ¿Y si te vuelves a separar de mí? ¿Qué pasará conmigo? ¿Enloqueceré? —las cuestiones fueron rápidas y cada una tomó por sorpresa al asiático. El joven la zarandeó un poco por los hombros y la hizo volver en sí.

— ¡Ellie! No voy a volver a dejarte sola. Jamás ¿Escuchaste? —Ellie cerró la boca y recapacitó.

—Tienes razón… —susurró— Lo siento, Minho. Me dejé llevar.

—Tranqui, princesa… Entiendo —le sonrió—. Quiero que me cuentes cada sueño que tengas ¿sí?

—De acuerdo.

—Y ten presente que no eres la misma persona que la de tus recuerdos.

—Gracias —medio sonrió algo forzada y lo besó en los labios. No sabía cómo pero Minho siempre lograba hacerla sentir mejor—. Te amo.


	15. XV

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Maze Runner me pertenece. Todo es obra de James Dashner.

 **XV**

Los sueños habían cesado. Al cabo de tres días de la llegada del novato, la mente de Ellie se había calmado desde ese horrible recuerdo. Era de noche y estaba emocionada por lo que le esperaba al día siguiente. Minho le había prometido que la probaría para ser Corredora y ver si era apta para seguir con el entrenamiento. Ella estaba decidida a dar lo mejor de sí.

Luego de una ducha caliente, Ellie se asomó a su habitación donde extrañamente Minho no la esperaba. Hizo un gesto rendido y pasó de largo en su búsqueda. No había muchos chicos merodeando ya que el Área entera se estaba preparando para dormir. Ellie recorrió los lugares principales como el comedor, la cocina, la casa principal, sin encontrar al asiático. Finalmente se dio por vencida y caminó hacia el edificio principal. Antes de subir las escaleras sintió como unos brazos fuertes la rodeaban por la cintura y la elevaban sin esfuerzo alguno. La chica solo atinó a lanzar un chillido pero una mano tapó su boca. El hombre que la sostenía la recargó sobre su hombro derecho, sosteniéndola por las piernas. Ellie tuvo la vista directa de su espalda y lo reconoció al instante.

— ¡Minho! —susurró entre dientes— ¿Qué haces?

El chico no contestó y empezó a caminar por el Área. Tuvieron suerte de no cruzarse con ningún habitante y Ellie se simplemente se dejó llevar sin discutir ni resistirse. Sentía una enorme curiosidad por lo que el Corredor estaba planeando. Finalmente llegaron hasta detrás del comedor y el chico la dejó con los pies sobre el suelo. Ella soltó un bufido y se acomodó la remera gris que traía puesta. Miró al chico con cara divertida y curiosa.

— ¿Qué pasa? —cuestionó.

— ¿Lista para mañana, Shank? —se acercó peligrosamente y Ellie pudo sentir su aroma a jabón. Era un aroma bastante común pero mezclado con el propio de Minho, era lo más delicioso que podía percibir. El chico se había bañado antes que ella y llevaba ropa limpia; lo analizó de arriba abajo.

—Supongo —se encogió de brazos.

—Nada de supongo, Shank. Tienes que ser segura para ser una Corredora —apoyó una mano sobre la madera que estaba detrás de ella y se acercó. Ellie se chocó con la pared y Minho sonrió.

—Estoy segura, Señor encargado —afirmó con tono firme.

—Me gusta cuando actúas valiente pero en realidad estás muerta del miedo —declaró. Ellie levantó una ceja.

—No estoy muerta de miedo.

—Deberías —repuso—. Nunca se sabe qué podemos encontrar allí afuera.

—Sea lo que sea, no le temo —mintió. De solo pensar en cómo sería un Penitente la piel se le ponía de gallina. Minho bufó.

—Mentirosa —el chico se acercó a su cuello con los labios entre abiertos provocando que ella cerrara sus ojos por instinto, esperando.

Ellie abrió los ojos al ver que Minho se había alejado y comenzaba a caminar hacia quién sabe dónde. Enojo fue lo primero que la invadió. Odiaba que el chico le hiciera eso; que se acercara, le diera un pequeño beso o no y se fuera sin decir palabra. Solo para provocar que ella se excitara un poco y dejarla. Odiaba que la dejara con ganas.

La chica se movió rápido y lo alcanzó antes de que él doblara hacia la izquierda. Lo sujetó del brazo con fuerza y lo obligó a voltear. El chico la miró con una sonrisa ingenua y ella lo atrajo para besarlo. Minho gimió ante el arrebato y ella se pegó a su cuerpo con dureza. Minho le acarició fogosamente la espalda con una mano y metió la otra dentro de su jean. Ellie dejó escapar un resoplido y fue empujada por el cuerpo del asiático contra la pared. Reparó en cómo su mano fuerte apretaba uno de sus muslos con desesperación y los labios de Minho se dirigían hacia su cuello, lamiendo y succionando. Ellie quería gemir fuertemente pero lo único que llegó a hacer fue morderse el labio. Minho la vio hacer este gesto y se alejó. Soltó su espalda y posó la mano en su rostro y usó el pulgar para tirar de su labio inferior.

—No hagas eso —advirtió.

— ¿Qué cosa? —indagó entre jadeos.

—Morderte el labio, Ellie… —ella lo miró con los ojos deseosos y sonrió. Se mordió nuevamente el labio con la mirada desafiante— Dios… eres una… —y la besó con vigor mientras tomaba sus muñecas con su única mano libre y las llevaba hasta arriba de la cabeza. La joven se curvó para tener más contacto con él y se dejó llevar por los besos tan excitantes que le proporcionaba.

— ¿Interrumpo algo? —escucharon decir. Minho soltó a Ellie velozmente y la chica bajó los brazos con rudeza. Se acomodó el pelo y la ropa y vio a Newt parado en frente de ellos con los brazos cruzados— Creí que compartían una habitación —se burló.

—Ya cállate, Shank —refunfuñó Minho.

—Tranqui, no es que quisiera encontrarlos a punto de procrear pero Alby te está buscando, Ellie —la chica no dijo nada. Estaba sonrojada y con los labios ligeramente hinchados por los besos. Newt le echó una mirada insistente y ella se retiró en busca de Alby. Newt regresó a su amigo—. Trata de controlar tus hormonas, Garlopo —señaló.

—A mí nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer —respondió.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero es por su bien… ¿Ya te la has...? —hizo una movimiento con la cabeza, esperando a que le entendiera. Aunque sabía la respuesta, quería oírlo de su amigo.

—Eso no te incumbe, Newt.

—Si me incumbe porque si llegas a embarazar a esa niña tendrás unos cuantos problemas.

—Ya —lo calló—, no le pasará nada… —pensó por un momento y volvió a enfrentar la mirada inquisitoria de Newt— Quizá deberíamos pedir unos condones a los Creadores —Newt rio divertido.

—Buena esa.

Minho se dirigió a su habitación después de hablar con Newt. El tiempo había pasado y le hizo pensar que hacía mucho no tenían conversaciones tan largas. Al entrar a su cuarto, Ellie estaba sentada en la cama con la mirada perdida sobre la pared de madera. Al verlo entrar, le echó una sonrisa simple y cansada. Minho se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Qué quería Alby? —interrogó.

—Me preguntó por lo nuestro —respondió al instante. Ella parecía saber lo que el chico le iba a preguntar.

— ¿Y?

—Dijo que estaba preocupado —contó—. Y dijo algo como que estaba en juego la paz del Área si no somos discretos.

—Pero somos muy discretos —refutó al instante.

—Lo sé… —asintió— No sé por qué me vino con esto. Muy pocos se dieron cuenta de lo nuestro.

—Mañana hablaré con él de todas formas.

—No mañana —negó—. Mañana empieza mi entrenamiento ¿recuerdas? No quiero que lo hagas enojar ni nada de eso. No me puedo arriesgar a que por el mal humor de Alby me pierda esta oportunidad —Minho sonrió.

—Cierto… —el joven se acomodó más cerca de ella, lo cual Ellie notó, y sonrió con picardía— Lo que me recuerda… —la miró fijamente— No terminamos lo que empezó detrás de la cocina —la chica rodó los ojos y no pudo evitar que se formara una sonrisa en sus labios. Se acercó un poco más y le dejó un beso simple.

—No podemos arriesgarnos más, Minho… —susurró.

—No puedo resistirme —dijo acortando más la distancia y yendo directo a su cuello. Ella echó hacia atrás la cabeza y sintió la humedad de sus labios recorrer su piel. Rápidamente puso sus manos sobre su pecho y lo empujó levemente.

—Minho… —se puso seria aunque era lo que menos deseaba en ese momento— Mañana va a ser un largo día ¿Sí? Descansemos.

—Tienes razón —dijo rezagado. Se frotó el pelo y la miró impasible—. Carajo, me gustas tanto —ella soltó una risotada.

—Tú también…

Ellie se recostó suavemente sin apartar la mirada de Minho. Extendió su mano y tomó su brazo llevándolo hacia ella con ternura. Minho se acurrucó entre sus pechos y aspiró con fuerza su aroma. Ellie sonrió tímida y una paz la invadió por completo. Minho respiraba tan tranquilamente que la contagiaba.

—Estar aquí contigo… —musitó ella— hace todo mejor ¿sabes?

—Lo mismo digo —la voz de Minho sonó levemente adormecida y Ellie calló. Al cabo de unos minutos, ambos estaban dormidos.

Entonces un sueño, esta vez agradable, invadió a Ellie.

 _Tenía quince años. Se encontraba en su clásica y aburrida habitación blanca, solo que ese día no estaba sola. Minho se encontraba sentado de frente a ella sobre la acolchada cama. Ellie lo miraba fijo e incluso enamorada. El joven en ese entonces era menos robusto pero igual de alto y con el pelo un poco más corto. Lo único que no era diferente era su cara y su mirada penetrante._

— _Eso es estúpido, Minho —dijo ella con aires de sabiduría—. Solo porque tú crees que a Newt le gusta Alexa no tiene que ser cierto._

— _Mi intuición nunca falla, idiota —repuso—. Es obvio, Ellie… Newt no lo dice porque es muy tímido pero lo sé… A él le gusta ella._

— _¿Y qué hay de Alexa?_

— _No lo sé… ella no da muchas señales pero ya sabes cómo son las mujeres —explicó como si el tema mujeres fuera una ley universal._

— _¡Wow! Por favor, para… Minho, gigoló de CRUEL —sonrió._

— _Claro que sí —afirmó acercándose— ¿Cómo piensas que te conquisté?_

— _Cierra la boca, idiota —ella apartó la mirada con una sonrisa pero se volvió hacia él nuevamente y admiró una sonrisa burlona aparecer en su rostro. Notó que estaba impaciente por algo. Ellie se acercó y juntó sus labios en un beso tierno. Minho pasó sus manos por detrás de su pelo y la acercó más a él— Si nos descubren… —frenó ella y dijo sobre sus labios._

— _No nos descubrirán —aseguró callándola con otro beso._

— _Minho… —el chico se detuvo por completo y la miró fijamente— Nunca me dejes._

— _Idiota… nunca lo haré._


	16. XVI

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Maze Runner me pertenece. Todos es obra de James Dashner.

 **XVI**

A la mañana siguiente, Ellie madrugó y acompañó después del desayuno a Minho. El joven asiático la guió hasta una sala que ella desconocía por completo. El lugar estaba apartado del resto de las chozas pero su fachada era muy similar al resto, al menos por fuera; hecha de madera fuerte y con una puerta cerrada con cadena y candado. Minho abrió la cerradura y dejó caer la cadena la cual hizo un ruido seco. Abrió la puerta y la chica pudo sentir un hedor provenir desde dentro. De todas las demás chozas, no era la que mejor aroma tenía ni tampoco tenía más luz.

Una vez dentro, Minho le comentó que en ese lugar dejaban guardado los equipos que solían utilizar los Corredores y mencionó rápidamente que, en algún lugar en la habitación, guardaban armas. Ellie no reparó mucho en eso ya que se dedicó exclusivamente a preparase. Peinó con los dedos su cabello y lo ató en una coleta alta, dejando su cara totalmente descubierta.

—Toma esto —el chico le extendió unas correas marrones que Ellie sujetó y examinó. A pesar de haberlas visto antes puestas en él, dudaba de cómo se usaban.

— ¿Cómo van? —Minho resopló y se acercó.

— ¿Realmente estoy saliendo con alguien tan tonta como tú? —preguntó mientras tomaba la correa nuevamente. Ellie lo miró sonriente y él vaciló.

— ¿De verdad estamos saliendo? —y Minho se mostró nervioso. Desenredó las correas con la mirada fija en ellas y quedó en silencio por un rato.

—Supongo —dijo al fin.

—Descuida, no muero por ser tu novia —dijo ella al notar la duda en el chico.

—No te creo —repuso con el orgullo restaurado—. Soy demasiado hermoso… ya sabes, es imposible que te resistas.

—Ya cállate, Minho, y ponme esa mierda —señaló.

El chico bufó y se dedicó a pasar las correas entre los brazos de su compañera. En un momento se posicionó en frente de ella y ajustó una correa inferior fuertemente. Ella soltó un quejido y él se disculpó. Finalmente faltaba ajustar una última correa ubicada detrás de su espalda y el chico pasó sus brazos entre las axilas y lo hizo. Sus caras estaban muy cercas y Minho se aprovechó de esta ventaja. Su nariz rozó su cuello con lentitud y la olió suavemente. Ellie supo de inmediato lo que pretendía pero no atinó a detenerlo. Minho acercó su lengua con encanto y acarició su piel.

—Minho… —él paró de repente y se apartó de su lado.

—Bien, ya estás casi lista —agregó mientras le daba la espalda. Ellie se molestó por lo que volvió a hacerle. Eso que ella tanto odiaba. Sin embargo no tenían tiempo para juegos, al menos no ese día. Suspiró y continuó prestando atención.

— ¿Qué más falta?

—Dime tu talle de pie —Ellie no lo recordaba así que miró la suela de su zapato.

—Treinta y siete.

—Qué pies tan pequeños —se burló.

—Recuerda que soy una chica —mencionó.

—De acuerdo… Aquí hay algo —le alcanzó unas botas cortas para correr de color beige y ella se las puso de inmediato. Tuvo suerte de que le calzaran perfecto—. Ahora, ven… Necesitas un arma por si las dudas.

Minho la guió hasta un armario cerrado el cual corrió con agilidad, revelando una puerta detrás de él. El chico se dispuso a abrirla y Ellie sintió un olor peor que el de la mismo cuarto. La habitación oculta apestaba a moho. El asiático bajó por los peldaños y encendió una lamparita colgante. La chica se mantuvo detrás de él y, cuando la luz penetró, observó diferentes tipos de armas cubriendo las paredes. Ellie se impresionó al ver lo intimidantes que resultaban ser algunos cuchillos.

—Te daré algo básico como una navaja ¿sí? —ella asintió sin comprender mucho y acercó más—. Toma —el joven le extendió una navaja de diez centímetros, extremadamente filosa.

—Vaya… —la miró con detenimiento.

—No vayas a cortarte —intentó advertirle pero la joven ya se había cortado el dedo índice derecho al comprobar el filo. Ella dio un alarido simple y Minho puso los ojos en blanco—. Qué Garlopa.

—Lo siento… —susurró. Minho tomó su mano y acercó el dedo herido a su boca. Ellie lo contempló incrédula y observó cómo lamía la sangre que comenzaba a brotar. Se estremeció horriblemente y su pálida piel se tornó roja. La soltó y le sonrió juguetón—. Ya deja de hacer eso… —Minho rio con energía.

—Lamento que me gustes tanto —se sinceró—. Ten esto último y estamos listos —agregó dándole un chuchillo de treinta centímetros de largo y siete de ancho. Era muy parecido a un machete. Minho se lo colocó amarrado a su espalda por las correas—. Vamos, linda.

Una vez listos y cerrada la habitación con llave, Minho caminó con Ellie en busca de Alby para entregarle la llave. Al encontrarlo se la dieron y el chico los miró con el gesto duro y poco convencido con respecto a la prueba de la chica. Ellie trató de no hacer contacto visual con él ya que no deseaba que nada arruinara ese día. Pero después de todo, Alby no dijo nada ni se quejó. Tomó la llave y les deseó suerte. Ellie agradeció cuando comenzaron a alejarse.

—No fue tan malo —soltó ella.

—Qué miedosa eres, Shank.

—Bueno, recuerda que él es el líder.

—Sí, claro… —dijo sarcástico— No entiendo por qué todos le temen tanto. Nadie le dio ese título.

—Tú lo conoces hace dos años, Minho —sonrió—. Además siempre fuiste el rebelde. El chico malo.

— ¿No te gusta que sea así? —cuestionó mientras ajustaba su mochila. Ya estaban a metros de la puerta sur que ya estaba abierta.

—Al contrario —negó con la cabeza—. Eso hace que me gustes más, Garlopo.

Minho ocultó una sonrisa y siguieron sin hablar. Una vez en frente de la imponente puerta, el chico la miró con curiosidad. Ella tenía la boca entreabierta y una expresión de asombro.

—Ellie —llamó su atención—, no tienes que hacer esto si no estás del todo segura.

—Lo sé… Pero realmente quiero ver lo que hay ahí afuera por mí misma —su cara fue de decisión y solo eso le bastó al chico para continuar.

Ambos entraron al laberinto.

Ellie quería empezar despacio. Quería mirar, analizar, detallar todo con su visión de ser posible, pero Minho empezó a correr en cuanto puso un pie dentro y ella lo siguió firmemente sin parar. Con vistazos fugases, sencillamente divisó muros y muros que formaban pasillos lo suficientemente angosto como para que cinco personas cupieran ahí. También notó que sobre algunas paredes caían enredaderas pero ninguna llegaba hasta arriba. Cuando pudo procesar todo el cemento que la rodeaba, se concentró en la carrera con Minho.

Los primeros minutos no fueron problema, ella respiraba por la nariz y resoplaba por la boca como había leído en uno de sus libros de medicina. Corría junto a Minho a paso tranquilo para evitar el cansancio mientras el chico giraba por diferentes pasillos y arrojaba pedazos de maleza de la enredadera para dejar un rastro el cual seguir para poder volver. Después de media hora empezó a reconocer algunos sitios por los que ya habían pasado.

— ¿Cómo vas? —preguntó el chico jadeante.

—Súper —dijo simplemente. No quería hablar demasiado y arriesgarse a perder el ritmo.

Al fin y al cabo corrieron durante dos horas y media y aunque Ellie ya se sentía devastada, no iba a admitirlo. Iba a seguir los pasos del Corredor como si fuera lo único que importara. Y es que en cierto punto, era lo único que importaba puesto que si no lo seguía o se perdía, no volvería con vida jamás. Al cabo de un tiempo, el asiático frenó de repente y ella chocó con su espalda. Ellie se incorporó de inmediato y lo miró con miedo de que algo fuera de lo común estuviera pasando.

Minho se volteó respirando agitadamente y le hizo un ademán para que lo siguiera. Se sentó contra una pared y ella supo que era el momento del descanso. Se desplomó a su lado y comenzó a regular su respiración. Minho la analizó unos momentos. No se diferenciaban mucho ya que ambos estaban sudorosos y con el rostro rojo.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —ella asintió y el chico buscó en su mochila. Sacó unos sándwiches preparados por Sartén y los dividió entre los dos. Ellie comió sin hablar sintiendo como sus músculos se agarrotaban— ¿Cansada?

—Puedo seguir —aseguró

—Vienes bien por ahora. Espero no tener que cargar tu trasero hasta la salida —ella rio y casi se atraganta con la comida. Minho se burló de ella y le alcanzó una botella de agua—. Eres demasiado Shank —sonrió.

—Ya quisieras cargar mi trasero, Garlopo.

—Termina de comer, Ellie —apresuró a decir mientras daba un último bocado. Ella hizo un gesto con el dedo para que aguardara un momento y finalmente acabó.

—Ya estoy lista.

—Bien. Bebe agua y seguiremos en unos minutos… No quiero que me vomites todo el almuerzo —ella arrugó la nariz y lo miró mal.

— ¿Por qué siempre tan extremista? —se quejó medio sonriente. Luego de esperar unos minutos, Ellie pensó en todo lo que había vivido en el último mes. Era increíble la cantidad de cosas que habían sucedido. Se preguntó si alguna vez sería capaz de descubrir la verdad y su completo pasado—. Minho… —el chico la miró. Estaba parado inspeccionando el lugar— ¿En serio crees que hay una salida? Es decir, llevas dos años aquí y todavía no encuentran nada.

El joven soltó un bufido. Entendía el punto de la joven. Volvió a sentarse a su lado, esta vez más cercano que hacía instantes.

—Sinceramente no lo sé. No tengo idea si hay una salida y, la verdad, es que hace rato comencé a creer que no la hay —sus palabras sinceras hicieron temblar a Ellie. Si Minho no tenía esperanzas ¿qué sería de ella? ¿Y de los habitantes? — Es difícil pero no le veo sentido al hecho de que los Creadores nos hayan mandado aquí solo porque sí.

— ¿Y si es un castigo? ¿Y si hicimos algo malo y por eso estamos encerrados de por vida? —preguntó de inmediato.

—Tuviste recuerdos, Ellie. Soñaste conmigo, con personas que nos cuidaban de alguna manera antes de estar aquí. Piensa en frío ¿quieres? —pidió—. Tus sueños de alguna manera me dieron una esperanza. Dudo que nos quieran encerrados para siempre. Confía en mí… y también confía en ti. En tus sueños —Ellie plantó duda pero al rato las dejó y razonó con más cuidado—. ¿Por qué crees que te pedí que me contaras todos tus sueños? —sonrió.

—Tienes razón —soltó—. Diablos, no sé qué haría sin ti.

—Lo sé, Shank. Soy lo mejor que te pudo pasar en la vida —acotó de forma ególatra—. Incluso me amabas antes de llegar aquí.

Ellie le dio un suave empujón y se puso de pie. Se sentía con fuerzas renovadas y con un sentimiento de disposición increíble.

—Vamos, Shuckface, tenemos un laberinto que recorrer —le guiñó un ojo y sacó la lengua juguetona. Minho le extendió la mano para que lo ayudase y ella aceptó. Pronto volvieron a la carrera.

Pasaron dos horas más corriendo. Minho seguía con su táctica de arrojar trozos de enredadera, correr, correr y correr. Ellie iba pisándole los talones, jamás separándose y manteniendo un buen ritmo. El chico paró por segunda vez en el día y se giró para hablarle.

—Ahora vamos a volver —anunció con la respiración nuevamente entrecortada.

— ¿Tan rápido? —miró su reloj para comprobar la hora— Es temprano.

—Lo sé… No quiero exigirte demasiado —la chica se llevó las manos a la cadera y lo miró molesta.

— ¡Oh, vamos, Minho! ¡Estoy de una pieza!

—Lo sé, Shank. Hemos corrido cinco horas y lo hiciste muy bien pero no creo que aguantes más —la joven se acercó más, reprochante.

—No me subestimes, Minho. Puedo hacerlo.

—No te dejaré pasar aquí ni un minuto más —discutió—. Con la vuelta pasará casi una hora más… quiero ver en qué estado estarás cuando lleguemos —la chica resopló evidentemente enojada. Estuvo a punto de decir algo pero Minho no la dejó—. Ellie… es una orden —lo miró fijamente y vio que su expresión era seria. Hizo un leve puchero con la boca y se dispuso a seguirlo.

—Bien… como digas, jefe.

Llegar por la puerta de sur no fue problema alguno. Ellie y Minho descansaron en el pasto luego de entrar al Área y al poco tiempo, Alby y Newt se acercaron a ellos.

—Llegaron temprano —comentó Alby— ¿Sucedió algo?

—No… Solo que era lo mejor para Ellie —la señaló y ella se limitó a no hablar. Seguía enojada.

— ¿Pudiste correr? —preguntó Newt.

—Sí —habló—. Pero hubiera corrido más si Minho no hubiese dudado de mí.

—Shank, no dudo de ti —repuso el asiático mirándola.

—Crees que soy débil —añadió parándose—. Todos ustedes me tratan como si no pudiera valerme por mi misma —se quejó.

—Garlopa, estoy seguro de que no puedes valerte por ti misma. Si hoy corriste por el laberinto fue porque nadie puede soportar tus caprichos —escupió Alby. Ellie tragó duro y sintió la rabia surgir de su pecho.

—Alby… —murmuró Newt intentando frenarlo.

— ¡No! —gritó— Estoy harto de que esta miertera se salga con la suya todo el tiempo —se acercó a ella peligrosamente y la miró fijo—. Solo porque te acuestas con un encargado te crees que tienes derecho a hacer lo que se te plazca ¿no es cierto?

— ¡Alby! —la voz imponente de Minho se escuchó. Seguramente iba a hacer o decir algo más pero Ellie no le dio tiempo.

Los nudillos de la chica dieron de lleno con la mandíbula dura y huesuda de Alby. El tipo retrocedió y ella le dio un empujón con ambas manos. Alby la miró con furia y levantó el brazo para devolverle el golpe pero Minho lo detuvo.

— ¡Alby! Si la tocas… te juro que te arrepentirás —el chico soltó el agarre, haciéndose a un lado y la apuntó con el dedo.

—No voy a tolerarte más, mocosa. Mañana haremos una asamblea.

— ¿Y de qué va la asamblea? —preguntó ella desafiante.

—Acabas de violar una de las reglas, Shank —finalmente Alby se alejó limpiando el pequeño hilo de sangre que se formó en su labio. Newt la miró con desaprobación al igual que Minho y ella les dio una mirada irritada.

—Como sea… —se alejó también. No deseaba estar con nadie.

Ellie entró en la habitación con un enojo terrible, uno que nunca había sentido. La puerta chocó contra la pared y, aunque momentos después se arrepintió, al salir —con ropa en mano para después de ducharse— volvió a dar otro portazo. El Área entera seguía haciendo su trabajo y algunos de los jóvenes la miraba al haber percibido la tensión de su discusión con Alby. Solo unos pocos pudieron ver el inicio de la pelea. Ella ignoró a todos por completo y se dirigió a la duchas.

Cuando estuvo cerca se notó que el novato estaba sentado al lado de la puerta, hecho un ovillo, y con la mirada perdida. Ella trató de calmar sus emociones y se acercó.

—Eh, Chuck… —el niño elevó la mirada hacia ella y forzó una sonrisa— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Hoy tuve mi día con Winston… No quería matar a esos animales así que me escapé. Deben estar buscándome —explicó. La chica rio ante la inocencia del niño y se sentó a su lado— ¿Qué hay contigo?

—No mucho… Tuve un día miertero.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—Básicamente fui al laberinto y luego me peleé con Alby.

—Qué mal —se mostró compasivo—. Ese tipo mete miedo.

—Nah… es un Garlopo —sonrió—. Pero de todas formas es el líder. Creo que me pasé de la raya.

— ¿Y qué va a pasar?

La chica abandonó su enojo por un momento y se mostró triste. ¿Serían capaces de desterrarla?

—No lo sé.


End file.
